


Collection: Unfinished Drafts

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Unfinished Drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: !DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE UNFINISHED THINGS! THIS IS LITERALLY A COLLECTION OF THINGS THAT WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!So, this is basically a collection of stories I'll probably never write, either because I don't remember what was supposed to happen in them (notes are important, children), or because I don't like them, or because I lost motivation and know I'll probably never get it back... I really have way too many WIPs, and most of these come from my old WIP folder, from which I've moved my favorites to my /new/ WIP folder, and yeah...Tags and stuff will be added at the beginning of every chapter/draft, rating and warnings set to not rated/choose not to use to cover all bases. Have fun breaking your hearts over interesting shit I can't remember what they would result in~!





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just want to point out that I'm not posting these to taunt y'all, or to up my wordcount (I won't count this in as I aim for the million mark), or anything like that. I just feel the need to get them out, to cleanse them out of my WIP folder and out of my mind. Like a spring cleaning, or a remembrance for the brave WIPs that died for the sake of other WIPs. I don't know how to explain it, but it's a bit like moving on from something? And saying "I don't need to feel bad about letting you go, because even though I love you, this will never be anything more than this, and that's okay"? And not adding more pressure and anxiety on me to try again to finish these, because now they're out there and marked as unfinished? I DON'T KNOW, I'M CONFUSED, BUT MY BABIES DESERVES TO SEE THE LIGHT EVEN IF IT'S IN THIS FORM!  
> Let's move on, and release these poor WIPs from the dark and damp dungeon :') may they rest in peace, they deserve it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story I just found again, with no clue at all to what it was supposed to end up as. I knew it was endgame BaekYeol, though...

 Chanyeol had no idea how he had ended up in here.

 Or, well, he knew. It had all been Jongdae’s fault, guilt tripping Chanyeol into coming along to the party at the beginning of the new semester, but Chanyeol wondered just  _ why _ he had allowed himself to get guilt tripped. It was not as if he  _ never _ went out with Jongdae, really. It happened every now and then, not rarely enough to be used as a reason.

 But still, here he was, in the club playing music slightly too loud. At least it was good music, Chanyeol thought, absently tapping the table with his fingers to the beat of the music.

 “Here you go!” Jongdae’s loud voice invaded Chanyeol’s thoughts, as a beer was placed on the table in front of him and Jongdae collapsed into the sofa next to Chanyeol. “Drink and let loose some!”

 Chanyeol took the beer and settled for rolling his eyes, instead of telling Jongdae that he would not get intoxicated enough on only one beer to let loose. Jongdae knew, even if he might have forgotten it in his excitement and/or own intoxication. Chanyeol was not sure, since Jongdae did not seem too tipsy, but you never knew with that man.

 Jongdae jolted, almost making Chanyeol spill his beer, before sitting up straight and pulling his phone from his back pocket. Chanyeol threw a glimpse at the screen lighting up - it was a text - but was not interested enough to actually sneak a real peek.

 “Neat, I’ll be right back!” Jongdae yelled over the music, flashing a kitten grin before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. Chanyeol was used to it, and got back to his beer.

 He wished it would get him drunk, actually. But he could just faintly feel a slight buzz, even after having drained half of the bottle in just a few minutes. Apparently his tall body was great at handling alcohol, something that was great at times, but annoying at the moment.

 Sighing and putting his bottle down, Chanyeol looked around, trying to ease his boredom. He spotted Jongdae in the crowd, making his way back towards Chanyeol, seemingly towing someone behind him. Chanyeol just hoped it was not another girl that Jongdae would try to flirt with, because Chanyeol really liked sitting in the small booth and did not want to have to make his way out onto the dancefloor to escape a hot makeout session. Long limbs meant more effort going into keeping them in place.

 As Jongdae pulled the other person with him into the booth, once more sitting down next to Chanyeol, Chanyeol could see that it was not a random girl, but another man. A man with large, round eyes and full lips.

_ Cute _ .

 “Hey, Chanyeol, this is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol,” Jongdae introduced them, and Chanyeol had to lean closer to hear what he said. “Me and Kyungsoo were classmates in high school. He’s attending our uni as of, well, now, basically.”

 Kyungsoo reached out a hand, smiling a bit, towards Chanyeol.

 “Nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo said, his voice barely carrying over the music, but Chanyeol heard enough to realize what a lovely voice the newcomer had.

 Chanyeol took the offered hand, nodding.

 “Nice to meet you, too. What’s your major?”

 “Music performance,” Kyungsoo answered, and Chanyeol realized that his lips were heart-shaped. Not that Chanyeol had been staring at Kyungsoo’s lips or anything! “Yours?”

 “Music composition and production,” Chanyeol answered, lips pulling into a smile. “So you singing or playing?”

 “Singing. I wish I could play, though,” Kyungsoo said, giving a wry smile.

 “Chanyeol here happens to be a multi-talented man, he plays like twenty different instruments,” Jongdae butted in, making Chanyeol rear back a bit, having almost forgotten the other was there as well.

 Kyungsoo turned back to Chanyeol with large eyes, but Chanyeol quickly held up his hands and shook his head, feeling the blood gathering in his cheeks.

 “Oh, no, not that many, just a few,” Chanyeol quickly got out. “Just like four, not twenty!”

 “Okay,” Kyungsoo said, surprised expression giving way for a grin. “Otherwise I think you'd been too talented to be friends with, I can be kind of a jealous person. What instruments  _ do _ you play, then?”

 Chanyeol took a second to breathe as he was hit by the full force of Kyungsoo’s smile, before he answered Kyungsoo’s question.

 And one question quickly turned into more, as the two found out that they apparently were more alike than first glance would have thought. At one point, Jongdae quickly excused himself with going to the bar, leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to talk more easily without the obstruction between them, but Chanyeol was pretty sure at least half an hour had gone by since, and that Jongdae might have ditched them.

 Not that Chanyeol minded that too much, honestly.

 A little while later, Kyungsoo’s eyes left Chanyeol in a different way, as if he had spotted something, and it broke the bubble they had been in. Chanyeol turned around to see Jongdae and Jongin make their way over, laughing about something.

 “Dae actually convinced you to go out?” Jongin shouted over the music as he come close, and Chanyeol got up to hug him. He had not seen the dancer for a while now, since Jongin had been away on something Chanyeol had forgotten.

 “Somehow, yes,” Chanyeol snickered. “Good to see you, Nini.”

 “You too, Yeol,” Jongin said as they pulled back, before he looked down at Kyungsoo. “Hi, I’m Jongin.”

 Kyungsoo smiled politely, holding out his hand, which Jongin took, and Chanyeol felt a bit jealous. He had had fun talking to Kyungsoo, all alone.

 “I’m Kyungsoo, nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo answered, right before Jongdae slammed his hands down on top of the table.

 “Okay, so! Since we’re all here now, let’s get this party going!” Jongdae hollered, before he ordered Chanyeol and Jongin to go get drinks for them all. Both men protested, but Jongdae told them that since they were the tallest and strongest, they would more probably be able to get all the drinks delivered without spilling anything.

 After some whining, Chanyeol and Jongin accepted the orders, and headed off in the direction of the bar.

 “So, who’s the new guy?” Jongin asked as they were waiting by the bar.

 Chanyeol glanced towards the direction of where their booth was, though he could not see it from where he was.

 “A friend of Jongdae’s. They were highschool friends, and he’s apparently switching schools,” Chanyeol answered, and just then, all their drinks were done. Chanyeol quickly snatched his own and Kyungsoo’s, just making sure Jongin took his own and Jongdae’s, before he headed back through the crowd.

 Kyungsoo gave a sweet smile as Chanyeol sat down next to him and handed him the drink, and Chanyeol felt a flutter in his chest.


	2. Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO as agents, with fem!Baekhyun and fem!Minseok (might be more, don't remember though). Supposed to be BaekYeol, /obviously/, but I really don't remember how I was going to continue this... It's pretty cute, though, maybe I'll put some effort into it at a later date...  
> Some non-graphic gore, action, injuries... Uh, yeah?

 Heels clicked smartly against the floor, the steps echoing down the hallway.

 Byun Baekhyun hated wearing heels, but it was basically part of the dress code, and so she had to. At least she could wear a pantsuit, and not a stupid skirt…

 “I can hear you coming from a mile away,” Kim Jongdae snickered as he joined Baekhyun, righting his tie. His lips were curling up as per usual, but his black hair was a bit more tousled than usual.

 Baekhyun rolled her eyes at the comment.

 “I left my boots in my car, I’m seriously considering turning around and getting them,” Baekhyun muttered, before glancing over at Jongdae. “Oh, and maybe you should wipe the lipstick away. Don’t want to spread any more rumors, Casanova…”

 Jongdae quickly wiped at his mouth, grinning a bit as he looked down at the faint pink mark now transferred to his hand.

 “I really don’t get what Liyin sees in you,” Baekhyun teased as they got closer to the double doors.

 “I’m a great guy,” Jongdae said, fixing the cuffs of his suit. “What’s there not to like?”

 “Oh, please, remember - I’m your partner,” Baekhyun said, laughing. “I know everything about you, Kim Jongdae!”

 “Which is why I’m very glad you’re also my best friend, and won’t ever even think about telling anyone about that stuff,” Jongdae said, giving a strained smile. “Considering you were in on most things…”

 Baekhyun did a finger gun and shot Jongdae as she winked, reaching out to push the doors open.

 “Strangely convenient for you, my dear,” Baekhyun said, Jongdae just about to release an obnoxiously loud laughter as the whole building suddenly shook.

 “What was that?” Jongdae muttered, both reaching for their holsters and pulling out their guns.

 “I have no idea, but I really wish I’d taken my fucking boots,” Baekhyun hissed back, holding her gun up. “Cover me, we go on three.”

 Jongdae gave a nod, quietly counting to three, before pushing one of the doors open. Baekhyun quickly went in, scanning the room and checking the surroundings. The room was filled with people ducking between the desks, and at least ten guns were pointed in Baekhyun’s direction.

 “It’s just me and Jongdae!” Baekhyun called out, standing up and holding her gun pointed down. “What’s going on?”

 “We don’t know yet, Byun,” (...) said, standing up. “There’s nothing on the surveillance-”

 Two things happened at once.

 The first was Jongdae suddenly throwing himself at Baekhyun and pushing her to the floor. The second was the doors being slammed open, (...) receiving a shot straight to the forehead, slowly falling to the floor. Screams erupted around the room as fire was opened, splinters and papers going everywhere.

 “Shit!” Jongdae hissed above Baekhyun, who was still a bit dazed by the fall. “Liyin, what the _fuck_ is going on? Okay, okay, just- get us out of here!”

 “Liyin warned you over your earpiece?” Baekhyun mumbled, beginning to catch up on the situation again, her adrenaline starting to pump through her veins and clear her mind. “She’s not supposed to be able to do that!”

 “She just saved both of our asses, are you really complaining?” Jongdae asked in an incredulous tone.

 Baekhyun pulled Jongdae towards her, so that her mouth was closer to his mic.

 “Patch into mine as well, so I can hear,” Baekhyun whisper-yelled, before her own earpiece crackled to life, a lightly accented voice speaking into her ear.

 “I like you, Baekhyun, so I’d really appreciate you keeping your hands off of my man,” Liyin said, and her voice had never sounded sweeter to Baekhyun than in that moment. And Liyin had an incredibly sweet voice.

 “Believe me, I don’t want to keep my hands on your man,” Baekhyun muttered, releasing Jongdae, and they both scrambled up. “What’s going on, and how do we get out?”

 “Several masked men has somehow gotten inside, the shaking before was probably due to an explosion creating an opening. They move like military. There’s too many in your room and they’re picking off agents, more than you guys are picking off. You need to go to the back of the room, and try to get out that way,” Liyin said.

 “I’m sorry, sweetie, but there’s no way out through the back of this room,” Jongdae mumbled, sounding a bit tense. Not that it was surprising in this kind of situation, but Baekhyun did not think Liyin really appreciated it.

 “Here’s a surprise for you, _sweetie_ , there is a way out in the back. Secret, of course. I hacked into the deep files and pulled it up,” Liyin said, voice now sickly sweet, and Baekhyun thought she might have been right about Liyin not appreciating Jongdae’s tone. “Now, get your cute little butt over there, preferably before it gets shot.”

 “I love you so much, Liyin,” Baekhyun mumbled into her mic, wincing as some shots hit the desk just a few centimeters away from her face. “Can you give us the safest route over?”

 “Sure thing, go and stop at my signal,” Liyin said, and off they went.

 Blood and other substances filled the floor and walls, and desks, but Baekhyun chose to ignore it. She needed to survive, and she needed to ignore everything outside of surviving to survive. This was protocol. Get out or get killed, but do not get caught.

 One of the intruders stumbled upon them at one time, but Baekhyun made quick work of him as Liyin shouted in her ear, whipping her gun out and shooting twice, the black-clothed man crumbling to the ground.

 “You need to go now, get behind (...)’s desk and wait,” Liyin instructed through their earpieces. “I’m going to blow the charges to get the wall open, so heads down.”

 Baekhyun and Jongdae quickly moved to the right desk, covering their heads with their arms as Liyin told them and waited. There was a small explosion, and dust and pieces of brick rained over them, with Liyin urging them to go.

 “Ladies first,” Jongdae mumbled, motioning for the small hole in the wall.

 “Cover me,” Baekhyun said, before scrambling towards the hole.

 “Get in, Dae, you have the time now,” Liyin said over the comms, and Baekhyun heard someone climb into the hole behind her. “I’ll guide you as well as I can, but no cameras there means I only have old layouts to go on.”

 “We’re grateful for anything we can get,” Baekhyun mumbled.

 “Okay, keep going, there’s-”

 But the rest of Liyin’s words were cut off as another rumbling shook the building, this one much more powerful than the last one.

 “Shit, the building’s going down, run!” Liyin screamed into their earpieces, and Baekhyun and Jongdae shared a quick look, before they set off.

 “Really shitty day to wear heels!” Baekhyun yelled, dodging as a piece of the ceiling dropped down.

 “Why are you even wearing heels?” Jongdae yelled back.

 “We’re kind of required to,” Liyin answered over the line, breath sounding a bit strained. “Events like these are the reason for why I always keep a pair of boots in my desk drawer!”

 “Obviously you’re the smarter woman here,” Baekhyun muttered. “Are you getting out, Liyin?”

 “Yeah, another secret passage, I’ll be out in two,” Liyin answered. “You’d be surprised by what you can find when bored and having access to a security database.”

 Just then, the floor finally gave way, and Baekhyun and Jongdae went down, rolling into another passage just as flames erupted above them.

 “You okay?” Jongdae asked, crawling over to Baekhyun.

 “Yeah, fine, I didn’t catch myself properly,” Baekhyun mumbled, hissing as she pressed a hand against her side. “Good to go, though.”

 “You really need to go, the entire building is actually falling down,” Liyin rushed, and Jongdae helped Baekhyun get up on her feet again.

 There was another explosion, this one so much closer, and it threw Baekhyun and Jongdae apart, part of the passage falling down between them.

 “Fuck, Jongdae!” Baekhyun screamed, scrambling up on her feet and rushing over to the pile of stone, trying to dig it away with her bare hands.

 “He’s fine, Baekhyun, he’s fine! He’s going down the way he can, and you need to go the way you can!” Liyin yelled into Baekhyun’s earpiece, bringing the other out of her panic.

 “He’s fine?” Baekhyun repeated, and when she received an affirmative, Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh. “Okay, okay, I’m going.”

 

~*~

 

 Park Chanyeol was eating a sandwich as an alarm went off, making him choke on the sub.

 “We’ve received a distress signal from the Incheon office, all available agents are being dispatched to help!” Kim Junmyeon - assistant director of their branch - called out as he stepped out of his office, already tugging his suit jacket on.

 Looking down at his half-eaten sub, Chanyeol gave a small, regretful sigh, before putting it down and picking his holster and suit jacket up.

 He joined the stream of agents filing out of the room, exchanging a quick, confused look with Do Kyungsoo, before heading towards his car in the garage.

 The earpiece crackled to life in his ear, and Chanyeol was greeted by Kim Minseok’s familiar voice a second later.

 “Park, Do, Kim, Lu, you’re on me,” Minseok said. “No, Lu, you’re not going to race over there. If you scratch the paint on my car, I’ll personally castrate you.”

 Chanyeol winced at the threat as he started his car and drove out of the parking lot, quickly accelerating through the streets.

 “So,” Chanyeol said, clearing his throat. “What’s going on, Minnie?”

 “I’m connecting you all together, and if you call me ‘Minnie’ one more time, Park Chanyeol, I might just castrate you instead,” Minseok said, and Chanyeol gave a shudder at that. The woman might be almost half his size, but she was scary.

 “Hello?” came Luhan’s voice over the comms, and it sounded strangely amused. “How many of you are going to get castrated?”

 “Me, maybe,” Chanyeol answered weakly, Luhan’s laughter filling his ear.

 “You’re both so stupid,” Kyungsoo sighed. “What’s going on, Minseok?”

 “We’re not sure yet. We received a distress signal from the Incheon office, and apparently there’s been some sort of attack, but that’s all we know for now,” Minseok answered, the faint clicking of keys filling the background. “Just get over there as quickly as possible, and be careful.”

 “Ay, ay, captain,” Luhan said, the sound of an engine revving coming from his side of the line, followed by a sigh from Minseok.

 “I’ll put the fastest route into your GPS’,” Minseok said, and soon, Chanyeol’s GPS beeped and showed him where to go.

 “Thank you,” came Kim Jongin’s voice over the comms.

 “You’re most welcome, honey,” Minseok answered warmly, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes before stepping on his gas. He thought he heard someone (Luhan) growl, but he was not sure, and he really did not care.

 

 Thirty minutes later, Chanyeol was close to the destination, and he could already see the flames licking the sky.

 “Uh-oh…,” he mumbled. “This doesn’t look good, guys…”

 “Park, I’m adjusting your route,” Minseok suddenly said, and the GPS beeped.

 “Okay, why?” Chanyeol asked, quickly taking the next curve and just narrowly missing a truck. “Oops…”

 “Please don’t hit any cars, we really don’t need another drop in manpower,” Minseok said in a stern voice. “I received word that an agent made it out and need you to pick her up, get her to safety. Since we don’t know the reason for the attack, she might still be a target.”

 “Copy that, I’m soon at destination,” Chanyeol said. “What does she look like, so I know when I see her?”

 “She’s probably looking a bit banged up, considering she’s managed to survive an attack,” Minseok said, and her tone told Chanyeol a lot about what the woman thought of his intelligence.

 “Well, sorry for asking,” Chanyeol pouted, pulling up by the destination and sliding his car into a parking pocket. “I’m here.”

 “Good, get out and look for her,” Minseok said. “Agent Byun is her name.”

 Chanyeol got out of his car and began to look around, his height thankfully making it easier for him to spot people around him. None he could see looked like his guy - or, well, girl - so he began to walk around and look into the different alleys.

 It was in the second alley that Chanyeol struck gold.

 “Who are you?” a hoarse voice asked, Chanyeol suddenly feeling the cold mouth of a gun being held to his temple.

 “Agent Park, sent to extract agent Byun,” Chanyeol answered, holding up his hands in surrender and glancing to the side. “I’m assuming you’re agent Byun?”

 Agent Byun was a woman dressed in a form-fitting pantsuit that looked both torn and bloodied, with sand-colored hair having slipped out of the bun at the back of her head. She looked exhausted and very roughed up, but Chanyeol could still see the beauty beneath.

 “Liyin?” agent Byun said, and Chanyeol frowned. “Okay, good. I’ll see you later.”

  _Ah, earpiece_ , Chanyeol thought to himself as the gun disappeared from his temple. He dropped his hands and turned towards the woman.

 “I have orders to get you out of here and to a safe place,” Chanyeol explained, and agent Byun nodded, dragging a hand through her hair.

 “Sounds perfect, let’s go,” she said, and Chanyeol showed the way back to his car.

 When they were finally on the road, getting further and further away from the Incheon office, agent Byun seemed to deflate. It was as if she had been on high alert, tense, all this time, and now finally allowed herself to relax. Chanyeol could not keep himself from glancing over at the woman, especially not as he realized a slowly growing stain of blood on agent Byun’s abdomen.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol finally asked, making agent Byun look up at him in surprise. Chanyeol just nodded towards the blood, and the woman looked down.

 “Ah, yeah. I’m fine, did a rough fall, but it’s fine,” agent Byun said, voice not much higher than a whisper, making Chanyeol have to strain to hear. “Not going to bleed out, and doesn’t feel like any internal injuries.”

 “Good,” Chanyeol mumbled, trying not to think of how expensive it was going to be to redo the seating in his car, _again_. But it was either that, or use a company car, and Chanyeol hated driving other cars aside from his own. They were his babies, and he knew them inside out, after all…

 “Minseok, where am I going?” Chanyeol asked instead, to divert his attention away from the blood issue.

 “For now, to a safe house, until we can figure this all out and make sure agent Byun is out of danger - that we’re all out of danger,” Minseok answered. “Safe house is up to you, don’t tell me where if the line is not secure, and just make sure to be reachable.”

 “Copy that, see you in a little while, then,” Chanyeol said, before hearing the tell-tale sign of his earpiece being turned off. “You might want to lose the earpiece, agent Byun.”

 “Hm, why?” agent Byun asked, and her droopy eyes were only half-open, as if she was about to fall asleep.

 “Your office got compromised, they might use your communication to get to you,” Chanyeol said, feeling a bit disappointed that the other agent had not realized that.

 “Ah, yes, sorry, my adrenaline is wearing off,” agent Byun said, dragging a hand over her face, before she pulled her earpiece out, rolled the window down, and threw it out. “There we go… Now, were are we going?”

 Chanyeol gave a shrug, a small grin on his lips.

 “The safest place I know off.”

 

 About an hour later, they drove into the upscale neighborhood that Chanyeol called his own. He was not really a vain person, at least not with property, but the security of this place was neat, and the large lots allowed him to make sure that his home was as secure as it possibly could be.

 Pressing a button on his dashboard, the large gate moved to the side to let them pass, and Chanyeol drove inside. Agent Byun had a very funny look on her face - her eyes wide open and lips slightly parted as she looked up at Chanyeol’s house, one of his prides.

 It was a beautiful house, with towers making it look like a modern take on a castle, and Chanyeol had to admit that he had been fanboying a bit whilst getting it designed. But who in their right mind would chose to _not_ have towers when they had the chance? Surely no one!

 “ _This_ is your safe house?” agent Byun breathed, and Chanyeol’s grin widened. “It looks like a fortress…”

 “It’s actually my home, but also the safest place I know,” Chanyeol answered, pressing another button as they got closer to the garage, the door to it sliding up and letting him drive into it. “A lot of money went into making sure it’s top notch at keeping me safe.”

 “No kidding… Maybe I should’ve applied for the Seoul office instead of the Incheon one,” agent Byun said, still looking around in amazement.

 Chanyeol parked the car and got out, quickly heading over to the passenger side and holding the door open for agent Byun. She looked a bit surprised, the faintest of frowns on her forehead, but she said nothing. Chanyeol quickly led her into his house, and chuckled a bit at the sigh she let out as she stepped out of her heels. Why was she in heels?

 As soon as Chanyeol opened the door leading from the entrance way from the garage and into the rest of the house, a barking black hurricane came tumbling towards them.

 “Calm down, Toben, take it easy,” Chanyeol mumbled as he took a hold of the dog’s collar and held him back, looking up at agent Byun. “I hope you’re not allergic?”

 “Oh, no, not at all, I have a corgi pup at my parents’,” agent Byun said, squatting down and holding out a hand for Toben to sniff at, triangle lips pulled into a rectangular smile. It was as if she could do all the geometrical shapes with her lips.

 “Good,” Chanyeol just said, and then let go of Toben, so he could properly say hello. “The bathroom’s this way, we should take care of your wounds.”

 Agent Byun, who had been cooing and giggling over Toben’s happy barking and tail-wiggling and sloppy kisses, looked up at Chanyeol and nodded, giving Toben one last pet, before standing up and wincing a bit.

 Chanyeol lead the agent deeper into his house, to the bottom level bathroom, shutting the door so that Toben could not get in, and pulled out his first aid kit. His first aid kit was a bit more advanced than normal first aid kits, seeing as he often got hurt more than normal people. It was a part of his line of work.

 After having looked agent Byun over once, Chanyeol pointed to the marble counter.

 “Hop onto the counter and take your shirt off, please,” he said, and the agent did as told, clenching her jaw at the pain the movement caused. Then she took of her blazer and shirt, leaving her in pants and a tank top, which she pulled up to expose the wound.

 It was by no means a life-threatening wound, but it was not a nice one either, and Chanyeol thought to himself that he might have to put a few sutures to keep the wound closed as he began to gently wash the area. You can only be so gentle with a wound, though, and agent Byun quickly clamped down her teeth on her lower lip, screwing her eyes shut and turning her head away. Chanyeol quickly tried to come up with something to distract the agent with.

 “So, agent Byun, how long have you been an agent?” Chanyeol asked, trying to keep his voice light.

 “Five years,” the agent answered through clenched teeth. “Baekhyun.”

 “Huh?” Chanyeol asked, looking up from the wound.

 Agent Byun glanced over at him, eyes looking a bit glassy.

 “Baekhyun, my name is Baekhyun,” she said, looking away again. “Don’t have to call me ‘agent Byun’.”

 “Oh, okay,” Chanyeol hummed, smiling as he got back to his work. “So, _Baekhyun_ , how old are you? Since you’ve been an agent for five years?”

 “Turned twenty-six a few months ago,” Baekhyun answered.

 “No way?” Chanyeol happily exclaimed. “Nice to meet you, same-aged friend! Though I’m born in November, so you’re a few months older…”

 “You should call me noona,” Baekhyun said, and there was an amused laugh in her tone.

 “No way, we’re still born in the same year!” Chanyeol protested. “And we’ve been agents for the same amount of time, so you’re not winning over me in experience, either!”

 “Really?” Baekhyun asked, now having turned her head back a bit towards Chanyeol. “Shouldn’t we know each other, then?”

 Chanyeol thought about that for a while as he wiped the last of the blood away, trying to determine if he should stitch Baekhyun up or not. It did not look like it was needed… And better wait and let a professional do it, if they could.

 “Maybe. I transferred to the Chinese branch of the school in my second year, though,” Chanyeol said, rummaging through his kit to find some bandages.

 “Wait, what did you say your name was?” Baekhyun asked.

 “Park. Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol answered, pressing some gauze against the wound and instructing Baekhyun to hold it in place.

 Baekhyun did as told, deep in thought, before her eyes widened and her lips formed a small ‘o’. Three geometrical shapes!

 “Park Chanyeol? Wait,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, I have no idea what Baekhyun is going to say about The Mighty Park Chanyeol, so.......sorry?


	3. It Ain't My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "It Ain't My Fault", and it was supposed to be pwp... Would probably be able to finish it, but I'd need to rewrite most of it, and then it would become something else, so better to just post this in the Draft Collection and redo it if I feel like it.  
> BaekYeol with side KaiSoo, one-night stands, drinking... The good stuff, ya know!

 Baekhyun was bored.

 Kyungsoo was off somewhere doing god knows what with his boyfriend, leaving Baekhyun alone since Jongdae  _ still _ had not arrived yet. Baekhyun would not have particularly minded joining Kyungsoo and his boyfriend, but he was pretty sure Kyungsoo would hit him if he even suggested it, so Baekhyun had kept quiet.

 And now he was alone, and bored, as previously mentioned.

 Sighing a bit, Baekhyun wandered around the house, trying to find someone he knew well enough to actually talk to. He was smiling and waving at a few girls he could not remember the names off, when an arm wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him back and simultaneously choking him.

 “Why are you just walking around looking like a lost puppy?” Jongdae asked, his Cheshire grin the only thing Baekhyun could see as he tried to free himself.

 “Soo’s getting laid,” Baekhyun managed to get out, finally able to extract himself from Jongdae’s hold.

 “Oh, really?” Jongdae asked, eyes twinkling slightly. “I knew he was into semi-public sex!”

 Baekhyun snorted, before swallowing to try to clear his throat after its abuse.

 “Don’t know about that, I think that’s Jonginnie’s kink, honestly…,” Baekhyun said. “I think Soo is a bit more… Out there.”

 “Daddy Soo?” Jongdae suggested, waggling his eyebrows, before scrunching up his nose in disgust. “And ew, I could have made due without that mental image…”

 “Your own fault,” Baekhyun said, flicking Jongdae’s forehead, before also grimacing. “And yeah, totally getting your point, that’s disgusting… I hate you.”

 Jongdae slung an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder, raising a brow at the slight flinch Baekhyun gave, before pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

 “Let’s get blackout drunk and cleanse that image out of our minds!” Jongdae screeched, but Baekhyun was used to it, simply agreeing with an enthusiastic ‘whoop’. They received some weird looks, but that was nothing new, and neither cared.

 In the kitchen, they managed to find the heavier stuff, getting themselves some probably quite dangerous mixed drinks, before going back into the living room and finding a little bit less crowded corner.

 “So, why aren’t you clinging to someone already?” Jongdae asked, taking a sip and almost spitting it out. “Fuck, this is horrible…”

 Baekhyun shrugged, also taking a sip and grimacing so hard tears sprang to his eyes.

 “Not feeling like it,” Baekhyun answered when he finally managed to unlock his clenched jaw again.

 Jongdae stopped with his drink almost to his lips, throwing Baekhyun a disbelieving look.

 “Byun Baekhyun? Not feeling like making out?” Jongdae said, the disbelief stronger in his voice. “What is this, backwards world?”

 “Nah, just not really feeling like it. I mean, what’s so fun with making out with half of the school? I’ve kissed a lot of frogs, maybe I need to get myself a prince. Or princess. Whatever,” Baekhyun said, taking another sip. It was getting easier to drink, though it was still horrible. “Getting tired of the emotionless stuff.”

 Jongdae faked wiping away a tear, letting out a high-pitched sob.

 “My baby’s finally growing up… I mean, I’m totally okay with you going around and doing the no strings attached, but I felt like that was more of a phase with you, not who you truly are…,” Jongdae said, frowning a bit as he looked down into his drink. “No, yeah, I think you need the stability that a relationship brings you, or at least try it out.”

 “Exactly what I was thinking,” Baekhyun said, leaning a bit to the side to clink his cup together with Jongdae’s. Wow, this shit was working fast, he almost leaned too far… “Though I am kinda horny…”

 “Nope, not a chance, never again,” Jongdae protested, holding up his hands.

 Baekhyun burst out laughing, shaking his head.

 “I’m not asking for help, idiot, but I might make this my last night of… Freedom, or whatever. Just need to find someone interesting…,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking around and biting his lip.

 No one looked particularly interesting, though. It was just the same crowd as always, and he had made out, and maybe gone further, with the eligible ones, and the rest were just… No.

 “Oh, look, assholes incoming,” Jongdae muttered into his drink, and Baekhyun looked up, before turning to Jongdae to frown down at him.

 “I thought you were friends with Chanyeol- oh. Is this still about you believing Yifan was flirting with Liyin?” Baekhyun asked, rolling his eyes as Jongdae sent him a glare. “Honestly, dude, they were not flirting with each other, and it’s not like you have guts to ask her out anyway, so… Let her go if you don’t got the balls!”

 “Shut up,” Jongdae muttered, and with another eyeroll, Baekhyun turned back, and his eyes got caught on something.

 Or, more like  _ someone _ .

 Park Chanyeol and Wu Yifan were walking through the crowd, at least a head taller than most of the gathered people, both looking serious - though Yifan looked slightly more bored. Both had really handsome faces, and Baekhyun had not missed the nickname they both shared - Daddy Longlegs. Was pretty fitting, after all…

 “So, tell me, my pouty friend, what’s the status on Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, turning back to Jongdae with a blinding smile.

 “Uhm, what?” Jongdae asked, gaze looking a bit hazy, and Baekhyun realized he had emptied half his drink already. “Are you fucking serious?  _ The _ Park Chanyeol?”

 Baekhyun shrugged, gently pulling the cup out of Jongdae’s hands and putting it out of reach.

 “Well, like I said, last night of freedom, and he looks  _ hot _ . So, status, please.”

 Jongdae just stared at Baekhyun for half a minute, before sighing and shaking his head.

 “Well, except from the fact that as far as I know, he doesn’t do one-night stands? No relationship, unknown sexual orientation, sweet boy who’s way too polite to everyone,” Jongdae babbled, counting the things off of his fingers. “Other than that, total Mister Dreamy. Good last meal, if I may put it like that.”

 Baekhyun had been watching Chanyeol throughout Jongdae’s status update, not missing the way the taller had dragged a hand through his grey hair that had been slicked back, exposing what looked like a tattoo on his forearm, and Baekhyun wanted to learn the shape of it with his tongue.

 “Hm… My radar is saying he wouldn’t mind getting dicked,” Baekhyun hummed, smirk widening at the gasp by his side.

 “For fucks sake, Byun, you’re nasty,” Jongdae complained. “How do people find you so charming with that dirty mouth of yours?”

 “You’re one of my best friends, you really think others get to hear what you and Soo get to hear?” Baekhyun asked, winking at Jongdae as he got up. “Stop drinking and find Liyin, and  _ kiss the girl already _ ! Well, after getting the consent to do that, but I know you’re a smart boy.”

 “Fuck off,” Jongdae hissed, and Baekhyun chuckled.

 “About to, don’t sit up and wait!”

 And with that, Baekhyun was off, expertly weaving through the crowd, with eyes only on the tall, grey-haired male.

 Said male said something to Yifan, before moving off towards a sofa in a darker part of the room, sitting down and looking around. It almost looked as if he was trying to hide from the party, which Baekhyun thought was quite ridiculous. The boy looked like the freaking pole star in a night sky, shining amongst all the others in here; so how could you  _ not _ notice him?

 As Baekhyun got closer, somebody bumped into him, making him trip and fall. He managed to keep the grip on his drink and not spill anything, but said drink had made him so unstable that he knew it would not be a pretty landing.

 But somehow fate apparently decided to intervene, as Baekhyun found himself falling into a  _ lap _ instead of onto his butt on the floor, long arms catching him and keeping him in place. Looking up, Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock as they met with a pair equally shocked eyes, that were  _ much _ larger than his own.

 How the hell had he ended up in  _ Park Chanyeol’s lap _ ?

 Not taking the time to think things though - since Baekhyun liked to follow the flow of stuff - he merely smirked and flung an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders, as if he belonged in his embrace.

 Which Baekhyun kind of though he did. Baekhyun knew he looked like a fucking  _ god _ in his outfit, and Park Chanyeol looked  _ glorious _ . Perfect match, made in heaven, blessed by angels, and all of that shit!

 “Well, oops, this was unexpected,” Baekhyun said, voice just high enough for Chanyeol to be able to hear him over the music and crowd, but low enough to be sultry. “Hi, there…”

 “Uhm, hi,” Chanyeol said, the tips of his ears darkening, and Baekhyun had completely forgotten how  _ deep _ that voice that washed over him was. He had to suppress a shudder as it seemed to invade his very bones, and Baekhyun absolutely loved it. “Are you okay?”

 “Hm? Me? Yeah, I’m fine, somebody tripped me, but thankfully you were here to catch me,” Baekhyun answered, firing off beaming grin and enjoying the way the taller’s ears became even more red.  _ Totally adorable! _ “So, what are you doing over here, in the dark corner? Not enjoying the party?”

 Chanyeol gave an awkward little chuckle that Baekhyun could feel vibrate through his body, and this time he could not suppress the little shiver.

 “Not really, I’m not a party kind of guy,” Chanyeol said, looking a bit sheepish. “I was dragged along, but yeah… Can’t really force someone to enjoy something.”


	4. Aussie Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was born after a conversation about topics for Nana's Kissadillas (seriously, if it's still available, READ IT. It's an amazing collection of shortstories, ugh, I love it!). Apparently this was a bit too much for her, but for me...? Never ;)  
> Fem!BaekYeol, implied smut, fluffy cuddles...

 If you asked Chanyeol what her favorite thing was, she would answer hugs. Yes, Chanyeol truly loved hugs. Be hugged, giving hugs, back hugs, cuddly hugs - Chanyeol just loved hugs.

 Baekhyun, on the other hand, loved kisses. Soft pecks, Eskimo kisses, passionate dances of tongues, sloppy and breathy kisses - Baekhyun could not get enough of kisses. And Baekhyun was on a mission, determined to get Chanyeol to realize how superior kisses were to hugs.

 

 It was just a normal afternoon, Baekhyun and Chanyeol lying on the sofa, lazily watching TV with legs intertwined, Baekhyun on top of the taller girl. Chanyeol had her face mostly buried in Baekhyun’s soft and currently light pink hair, inhaling the other’s scent and loving the feeling of the smaller girl in her arms.

 “Yeollie, I have another kiss for you to try,” Baekhyun suddenly said, sounding as if she was on the verge of falling asleep.

 Chanyeol chuckled softly, amused by Baekhyun’s efforts, but very sure that they were in vain. Chanyeol just loved hugs too much, but at least Baekhyun’s stubbornness led to lots and lots of cuddles of various degrees. And if it was something Chanyeol might love more than hugs, it was Baekhyun cuddles (but this was a secret).

 “What kind of kiss?” Chanyeol mumbled into Baekhyun’s hair, fingers drawing soft patterns into her back and making shivers run through the smaller’s body.

 “Aussie kiss,” Baekhyun answered, sounding much more awake - and much more mischievous - now.

 Chanyeol frowned, her fingers coming to a stop.

 “Aussie kiss?” she asked, confused, and Baekhyun let a giggle slip through her lips as she sat up on top of Chanyeol.

 “Yes, Aussie kiss,” Baekhyun said, smirking as her eyes widened in mock surprise. “You don't know what an Aussie kiss is?”

 Chanyeol shook her head, still confused, and Baekhyun’s smirk grew larger.

 “An Aussie kiss is like a French kiss,” Baekhyun began, leaning forward to murmur into Chanyeol’s ear, “but  _ down under _ .”

 A blush crept onto Chanyeol’s cheeks, perfectly matching her red hair, as the cogs in her brain managed to put two and two together.

 “D-down under?” Chanyeol stuttered, voice falling to a whisper. “Down under as in…?”

 “Cunnilingus? Exactly,” Baekhyun said, winking down at her profusely blushing girlfriend.

 They had been together for a few months, and even though they had engaged in some heated makeout sessions and some serious clothed tribbing, they had not yet taken the full naked step. As Baekhyun got out of the sofa and held a hand out for Chanyeol to take, Chanyeol’s heart was beating like the wings of a hummingbird.

 “Yes or no?” Baekhyun asked, smiling softly and leaving the decision completely up to Chanyeol.

 Swallowing her nervousness, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and got up. They had not gone that far, but that did not mean that Chanyeol did not want to. She was just a bit shy, and Baekhyun did not pressure.

 Baekhyun smiled her bright, rectangular smile as she walked backwards and pulled Chanyeol along towards the bedroom, and Chanyeol could not help but smile back.

 “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Baekhyun positively purred as she guided Chanyeol to lie down on the bed, before crawling on top. “You know I will.”

 “Yeah, I know,” Chanyeol breathed, pressing her cheek into the hand Baekhyun had placed against it, feeling a bit shy.

 “Good girl,” Baekhyun murmured, before leaning down and connecting their lips.

 It started out sweet and soft, but quite quickly transformed into something more heated, as Baekhyun began to nibble on Chanyeol’s lower lip. Chanyeol hummed in pleasure as she let Baekhyun lead, the other girl being more well-versed in these things.

 Shy fingers trailed up over hips, leaving hot trails over naked skin beneath the shirt, and Baekhyun smiled into the kiss. Lips were Baekhyun’s area, and fingers were Chanyeol’s, and Baekhyun was convinced that it was not only hugs, but touching overall, that Chanyeol loved. But that was something Chanyeol denied each time Baekhyun mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat smut cliffhanger, though...


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a sibling story to Seven Minutes in Heaven, but then I lost motivation for it since it seemed to similar to SMiH, so... If you've read SMiH, you basically know the basics of this story, so ;P  
> BaekYeol, underage drinking and kissing, implied KaiSoo, angry puppy Baekhyunnie!

_  Baekhyun was pretty sure he was getting a bit drunk, and he was very sure that he hated that Kim Jongdae guy. He was just so loud, and had somehow managed to convince everyone to play Truth or Dare. And Baekhyun was not some coward, so of course he had joined as well! _

_  He was probably getting a bit drunk, yes. _

_  “Yah, Byuntae!” Yes, Baekhyun very much hated Kim Jongdae, especially his stupid Cheshire smirk. “Truth or Dare?” _

_  Baekhyun was about to choose truth, when he saw the challenging glint in Jongdae’s eyes. The bastard expected Baekhyun to chicken out, but fuck that, Baekhyun would choose dare, then! _

_  Baekhyun was most probably drunk. _

_  “Dare,” Baekhyun exclaimed, raising an eyebrow back in challenge. Jongdae looked a bit taken aback, and Baekhyun reveled in it, but then the smirk was back in place. _

_  “I dare you to kiss… Him,” Jongdae said, using his chin to point in the direction of a guy sitting in the circle. _

_  Cheeky little shit… _

_  Baekhyun looked over at the guy, lips pursing. Awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers, and with glasses perched on his nose, his permed hair was not completely able to hide his large ears. Baekhyun groaned on the inside, really not wanting to do this, but deciding that he would show Kim fucking Jongdae that it meant nothing to Baekhyun, that it was nothing. _

_  It was just a quick kiss, right? _

_  “Specify kiss!” someone called out, and Baekhyun wanted to slap a bitch, because really? _

_  “With tongue, lasting five seconds!” Jongdae cackled, and Baekhyun could easily imagine him like the bad guy in a movie, rubbing his hands together as he plotted the end of the world. _

_  A collective “oh!” went through the circle of people, and Baekhyun was close to screaming by now. But he bottled it up, pinned Jongdae with a hard glare, before he got up on all fours and crawled over to the guy he was supposed to kiss. _

_  The guy was blushing slightly, barely visible, but coming more into focus the closer Baekhyun got. He was also kind of cute, in a boyish way, but still not quite what Baekhyun prefered. _

_  Well, to hell with it all, Baekhyun was buzzing and not backing down, but almost literally climbing into the guy’s lap. Putting his hands on the guy’s thighs, Baekhyun leaned close and smashed their lips together, the alcohol making him a bit uncoordinated. Eyelids fluttering closed, Baekhyun began to kiss in earnest, knowing full well that if he did not, he would be rechallenged, and he really just wanted this to be over. _

_  The guy was frozen for the first second (all the second being counted out loud by the people around them), but then he seemingly got over it, and began to kiss back. And holy shit, the buzzing in Baekhyun’s head was suddenly getting louder and bubblier, fizzling on his tongue like the sparkling wine he had tasted before. _

_  It was a bit messy, a bit sloppy, because Baekhyun had not kissed many people before, and he was not really sober at the moment, but it was good. Like real good, to the point of everything that was not their lips and tongues, or Baekhyun’s hands on the guy’s thighs, got lost in the white noise around them. _

_  “FIVE!” people screamed around them, and Baekhyun jerked back, blinking his eyes open in confusion. The guy blinked right back at him, looking a bit dazed, and Baekhyun wondered if he looked the same. He certainly felt the same… _

_  “Damn, Byun, didn’t think you had it in you!” Jongdae obnoxiously laughed, and Baekhyun contemplated crawling over to him and kissing his lips with his fist. _

_  But instead, Baekhyun crawled back to his spot, every now and then glancing over at the guy. He did not talk much, softly smiling sometimes, and always chose truth. A bit boring, if you asked Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was tipsy at the moment and maybe not the best opinion on things. _

_  And after the party was over, Baekhyun never saw the guy again… _

 

——

 

 “Oh, shit, sorry, didn't watch where I was going,” Baekhyun muttered, before looking up and freezing.

 Because holy shit the guy he accidentally walked into was tall as fuck,  _ and _ cute.

 And frowning really attractively as he looked down at Baekhyun.

 “Hey, I recognize you… You're… The puppy boy!”

 Baekhyun felt his face slip as he pursed his lips, his lust dying a quick death.

 “Uh, what the fuck?” Baekhyun asked, but the guy was not listening, instead monologuing as he rubbed his chin.

 “What was it… Byun...tae…?”

 “Wow, even strangers know. Your image sucks, Baek,” Kyungsoo drawled from next to Baekhyun, clearly amused.

 “Baek… Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!” the tall guy suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers and grinning like a child on Christmas Day. “You're Byun Baekhyun, and we kissed in high school!”

 Baekhyun was pretty sure his eyes would pop out of his head at any moment, and he felt Kyungsoo claw at his arm.  _ What? _ His mind raced through memories and possibilities, as he scanned the guy’s face.

 Wait a minute… Large eyes, large ears… His hair was straight and slicked back now, but it was not too hard to imagine a perm…

 Baekhyun slapped a hand over his mouth as he remembered the awkward guy Kim fucking Jongdae had made him kiss. It could not be him… The facial features were the same, but  _ it could not be him! _

 “Wow, imagine running into you here… I haven’t seen you since that party!” the guy continued, chuckling a little, and whoa, had he always had that deep voice? Because  _ fuck _ , it was doing things to Baekhyun! “You look the same, though, like a puppy.”

 And finally, Baekhyun’s sassy side overrode his surprised one, making him gasp indignantly.

 “Excuse you, puppy? I do not look like a puppy!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring Kyungsoo’s snort next to him.

 “You do, though, you’re looking like an angry, pouty puppy right now,” the guy chuckled, putting his free hand in his back pocket, and really, he looked like a posing model when he stood like that. “It’s cute.”

 There it was. Baekhyun’s Achilles heel, his one and only weakness (not really).

 “You fucker, I’m  _ not _ cute!” Baekhyun more or less growled, glaring as darkly as he could, before stomping off.

 

——

 

 Baekhyun glanced over in time to catch his best friend check out the dancer’s body, before smirking appreciatively. Poor Jongin’s cheeks went up in flames, but he really seemed to be Kyungsoo’s style.


	6. Boarding School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to be pretty cool, but meh. Not really feeling it anymore. Young EXO + other k-pop idols at a boarding school! With all the fun that comes with young boys being so incredibly bored! Yay!  
> Faked drowning...?

 The first thing Jongin and Sehun saw when they arrived at the Academy, was a boy lying facedown in the pond.

 They had literally just gotten out of the car, taking in the beautiful mansion turned boarding school, when they saw the boy floating on the surface. Jongin had stumbled backwards and fallen down, as Sehun had given a high-pitched scream.

 Two seconds later, the boy in the pond had lifted his head, taking deep gulps of air, and grinned like a cat at Jongin and Sehun. Another boy emerged from the bushes, laughing so hard he was almost doubled-over, wiping tears from his eyes.

 “Oh my god, Dae, did you hear that scream?” the boy from the bushes had exclaimed, falling into another fit of laughter. “Best one yet!”

 Sehun’s entire face had turned a deep red shade, glaring at the two boys laughing and high-fiving, his hands forming small fists. Before he could say anything, though, a man quickly rushed over, brow pulled down in a frown.

 “Mr. Lu, Mr. Kim,  _ please _ do not terrorize the new students!” the man had hissed. “Get out of the pond before you get a detention, Mr. Kim! And another prank like this, Mr. Lu, and you will get detention for a month! Don’t think I don’t know who’s the mastermind behind all this!”

 “But it was my plan,” the boy in the pond said, pouting as he got out of the water. “I came up with this!”

 The man merely rolled his eyes, obviously not believing the boy, before turning around to face Jongin and Sehun’s parents that had just stepped out of the car, a smile on his face.

 “Please ignore these two boys, they will be dealt with appropriately,” the man said. “My name is 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepp, once more I ended in the middle of a sentence, lmao!


	7. Pilot Byun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even kidding when I say I cried when I wrote this. I had nothing else than these two scenes to this story, they're actually written in the 'notes' doc, but I had to write them down... Maybe they could be used in a future story? Perhaps?  
> Main character death...? Angst.

 “It’s not working, it’s not working! Fuck!”

 Baekhyun slammed his hands down on the control panel, before dragging a frustrated hand through his hair.  _ Think, Baekhyun, think goddammit! There must be something you could do… _

 And then it appeared to him, and he just stared at the small map in front of him, heart heavy. Was he really going to do this? But it was the right thing to do…

 “Uh, guys, it’s getting closer to the city, we need to think of something fast!” Jongdae yelled in his ear, and Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a small smile tugging at his lips, and he suddenly felt strangely peaceful.

 So this was how he was going to go down. Poetic, in a way.

 Opening his eyes, Baekhyun quickly let the air out, before he began to flick different switches, punching the new destination in. He would have to make this count, no use being a kamikaze pilot if it does not result in something grand.

 “Wait, Baek, why did your coordinates change? What are you doing?” came Kyungsoo’s suspicious voice. “Wha- No. No, no, no! Stop it! Turn back now! Don’t you fucking dare, Byun Baekhyun!”

 Baekhyun chuckled - of course Kyungsoo was the first to understand.

 “Sorry, my little penguin, but I can’t turn back,” Baekhyun said, holding his ship steady. “Not now. I can’t.”

 “What are you talking about?” Jongdae asked, but there was fear in his voice - he was understanding what was about to happen. “Baek…”

 “Aw, don’t go soft on me now, Dae!” Baekhyun chuckled, feeling the pricking of tears in his eyes. How could a heart ache this much?

 “What are you talking about? What is Baekhyun doing?” came Chanyeol’s voice, and Baekhyun closed his eyes, just letting it wash over him and ingraining it in his mind. As if it was not already permanently etched there, but Baekhyun wanted to die with it freshly in his ears.

 “Soo, is Chanyeol on the channel? Can he hear me?” Baekhyun asked after a few seconds of gathering himself, and after receiving an affirmative, Baekhyun gave a small chuckle. “Hey, Chanyeol… I know I’ve been kind of an asshole, and I apologize for that-”

 “Baek-”

 “Can’t really tell you why, guess you were just too tall, too handsome, too  _ perfect _ , and I just… Lashed out, I guess-”

 “Shut up, Baekhyun, I don’t-”

 “But, I’ve realized something-”

 “Don’t-”

 “I realized a long time ago, actually, I just never found the moment to tell you, I guess-”

 “I swear on everything, Byun-”

 “I love you, Chanyeol. I’m sorry, I love you.”

 There was a deafening silence over the comms, overpowering the roar outside of the cockpit, and the different alarms going off inside of it. And Baekhyun’s heart felt strangely light, and there was a smile on his lips, even as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He did this the wrong way, he knows that, but he had no other option left.

 “You fucking idiot. You’re supposed to be here, say it to my face. I won’t fucking accept anything less than a confession face to face.”

 And Chanyeol sounded so mad, so angry, but it was all a facade hiding all the hurt Baekhyun could easily recognize. And Baekhyun felt so bad about causing it, but there was nothing else he could do. He had to get it off his chest before he died, and he had, and now he left Chanyeol to deal with it on his own, and that made him terrible, but at least he knew. At least Chanyeol finally knew.

 “I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but I won’t be able to do that. I hope you someday can accept my feelings, even though they were delivered like this,” Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes one last time, because it was time now. He was so close now, and he did not want to see his own death.

 Instead, he pictured the most beautiful thing in the world that he could think of, and it made his heart break, but he was still smiling through his tears.

 “ _ I love you, Yeol _ .”

 

 The comms cut out, and an explosion appeared on the screen that Chanyeol could not tear his eyes away from.

_ No… No, this was not happening… No… _

 Chanyeol could hear Jongdae screaming, trying to get Baekhyun to answer, and he could see in the corner of his eye Kyungsoo staring in front of himself in shock, tears streaming down his face, but Chanyeol felt oddly disconnected to it all. Disconnected from reality.

 Before his mind even got back, his feet were carrying him away, towards the crash site. It was not far from where they were, and Chanyeol had never run this fast in his entire life, heart about to beat its way out of his chest.

_ Please be safe. Please be safe. Please be safe _ , his heart pleaded with each and every painful beat, feet thundering down the streets, somehow managing to keep him upright even though it was littered with debri.

 When he found Baekhyun’s ship, Chanyeol halted, afraid of what he would see. From having been so hurried, he just sort of slowed down, along with the world. The flames licked the sky lazily, the noises all around became fainter, and everything was just so  _ slow _ .

 Forcing himself to breathe, Chanyeol focused on putting one foot in front of the other as he approached the ship that looked surprisingly whole, but he did not dare allow himself to hope. There was a large hole in one of the ship’s sides, and he managed to get inside without electrocuting himself. He could see into the cockpit, and the body lying stretched out on the floor.

 Everything began to move faster than normal suddenly, and Chanyeol found himself falling to his knees next to Baekhyun’s lifeless body without remembering how he got there. He managed to get the helmet off, exposing Baekhyun’s pale face, a trickle of blood seeping from his purplish lips. Chanyeol pulled the limp body into his arms, swaying back and forth as he pressed Baekhyun’s head against his chest,his nose into Baekhyun’s black hair, ignoring how it tickled his skin. He was trembling so much, and his eyes hurt so much, his vision blurry. Choked sobs fell from his lips as reality began to set in, and Chanyeol thought he might pass out from the pain enveloping his body, radiating from his chest.

 “I’m sorry, I love you,” Chanyeol spluttered, tears making his words harder to pronounce. “I’m so sorry, Baek, I love you! I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, just,  _ please _ , open your eyes, I love you, Baek, I love you-”

 And he sat like that, rocking Baekhyun back and forth, for how long he did not know, apologizing to the beautiful boy in his arms. Chanyeol wished he had told Baekhyun he loved him, too,  _ oh _ , how much he wished he had not been a stubborn asshole, but here he was, a stubborn asshole, and Baekhyun had died not knowing of his true feelings. And that was something Chanyeol would have to live with, along with the knowledge that his feelings had been reciprocated, and Chanyeol honestly did not know he would survive that.


	8. Frozen Within the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This spiraled into a mess, so much more angsty and 'poetic' than I ever intended, and I kinda gave up on it? I didn't really like it towards the end...  
> Self-destructive behavior, using sex as a coping mechanism, angst...

 It was a chasing, the pushing and pulling of a tug-of-war, a contest that both tried to win.

 On the dance floor, with multi-colored lights wrapping around their bodies, pulsating like the blood in their veins. A smirk making everything heat up, round eyes frowning a challenge, and off they went once more. The world disappeared, still witnessing each move and play, but not important to the players. No, they only saw the game, only noticed the other.

 The score had since long ago become irrelevant; now it was who won each day they met, and who lost and reached out to touch first. They stayed oh so close, never really touching, but barely more than their clothes between them. The rare air managing to get between them was greedily gulped down as they both fought to hold back, until one or the other snapped. Fingers wrapping into clothes and tugging closer, nails clawing into uncovered skin, lips pressing against lips and teeth pressing into flesh.

 Hands on hips held their bodies close and maneuvered them off of the dance floor, towards whatever destination they hoped they could reach. The first time it had been an apartment, but now mostly it was the club bathroom. They did not care. They were still playing.

 Flames were engulfing them, firing them on, touches turning desperate and breaths turning too shallow. They fought against each other and themselves, still not wanting to be first, because that was how they won. Unravel the other first, and you won.

 It was always a battle of dominance, painful tugging of hair and stinging hickeys. Hisses mixed with moans and gasps, and whatever other sounds not swallowed by sloppy kisses. Whoever managed to gain the upper hand had an advantage, and both wanted it.

 At the end, as they were chasing bliss together, was when it was the most gentle. Clutched hands, soft kisses, rough yet tender tugs or thrusts, it was as it was supposed to be. Up until they broke, pleasure embracing them, riding it out together and in each other’s arms. Simply panting messes clinging to each other.

 But as the fire receded, disappeared, it left only ice behind. Frozen hearts, frozen minds. There was no awkwardness afterwards, just coldness. No talking, just leaving.

 The pain did not hit until the day after, when the harsh morning light brought the memories back properly. Soreness and tenderness was not something new for either of them, not since their little gambling had begun. Who had started it all, and who had continued it, did not matter anymore. They were locked in a spiralling dance that was going down, down.

 The ice never disappeared, frostbite burning deeper than lust, hearts scorched black. The fervent yearning disguised the cold for a while, making them keep it up, turning to the only drug they knew and trusted.

 Chasing their high in bathrooms, hotel rooms, bedrooms, until the next victory, and the bitter taste that followed. Familiar strangers, they barely knew each other’s names, not wanting to learn more. Both scared of what might happen. Knowing each other’s bodies intimately, but nothing about the other’s personality except for what showed itself between gasping kisses and rough touches.

 Destruction kept creeping closer, and they rode into it as the fires reached higher around them, both choking on something much more darker than what they were currently doing. Sins were their playground, hell their destination. Marks of love were used as marks of possession, bruises of a carnal high that agonized more than it healed.

 And even though they knew where they were going, they were still each other’s security, a safety net that never failed, something to fall back upon whenever they crashed and burned.

 Because beneath all that ice and blackness, there was something else. Something they would never admit to, something they would deny, something they were convinced the other did not feel. Something growing, stretching out slimy tendrils that wrapped around lungs, stealing their breath away, seeping the life out of them.

 Because love is not always something good, something sweet. Love is sometimes a strangling force that slowly kills you, until nothing is left. It might set you on a path of self destruction - meant to be pure, but with both time and place being wrong.

 Meant to be, but always fucking up.


	9. Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't end up liking this either, and lost motivation. Pretty common theme for me, honestly...  
> KaiSoo fuck buddies, unrequited love, hanahaki disease

 “You know I’m still mad at you, right?” Kyungsoo said as he pushed Jongin down onto the bed, straddling the younger’s thighs.

 Jongin chuckled a bit as he let his hands run up Kyungsoo’s sides, provoking shivers.

 “Why are you mad, exactly? Because I didn’t call you for two weeks?”

 Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he pushed Jongin’s shirt up, until Jongin had to raise his arms, and Kyungsoo could finally throw the clothing to the side. A smirk crept upon his full lips as he dragged his fingers down that exquisite tanned chest, adding a bit of nail as got down to the abs, making Jongin hiss and arch his back up.

 “No, idiot, about how you ditched me after convincing me to cancel my plans with Baek,” Kyungsoo mumbled, putting his hands on either side of Jongin’s head and leaning down until their noses almost touched. “That was kind of douchey…”

 Jongin’s fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo’s wrists as he frowned a bit.

 “That was an emergency, you know I wouldn’t have left you like that unless I really didn’t need to,” Jongin said, before Kyungsoo found himself being flipped over, letting out a noise of protest as he was pressed into the mattress by the tall boy on top of him. “But let me make it up to you…”

 Kyungsoo’s weak protests turned into moans as plush lips traveled down his neck, nibbling there for a while as his shirt was removed, and the lips moved further down. He tried to take a deep breath, needing the air, but pain stung him like thorns as his lungs expanded. Wincing, he shifted uncomfortably, Jongin immediately stilling.

 “You okay?” he asked, a bit breathless, and Kyungsoo nodded.

 It was not the first time it had happened, but rather was quite normal whenever he tried to breathe in too deeply. Kyungsoo had no idea what it was, but since it did not bother him most of the time, he just tried to remember to not take deep breaths.

 “Might be overworked,” Kyungsoo muttered.

 Jongin chuckled against his hip bone, and the rush of air made goosebumps raise on the exposed skin.

 “I called you over to help  _ me _ release some steam, yet here I am, helping  _ you _ relax,” Jongin murmured, one hand oh so slowly dragging Kyungsoo’s boxers down, making Kyungsoo bite his lower lip. “How did you manage to convince me into this?”

 “Me being mad at you is a great motivator,” Kyungsoo breathed, squirming as the cold air washed over every millimeter exposed of him, but it was still going so slow.

 “Hm, might be true,” Jongin mumbled, before  _ finally _ removing Kyungsoo’s underwear and properly tending to him.

 Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo’s let his head fall back as his fingers slid into Jongin’s hair, and he shakily exhaled, still feeling the pressure of thorns in his side. Maybe he should go get it checked out…

 

 The next morning, Kyungsoo found himself sitting in a café, Baekhyun across the table sipping hot chocolate.

 “Coming directly from Jongin’s?” Baekhyun asked, eyes barely flicking up to meet Kyungsoo’s for a moment, before going down to his drink. “You’re wearing a shirt of his.”

 Kyungsoo glanced down, and sure enough, he was basically drowning in a hoodie he had stolen from the younger.

 “Yeah?” Kyungsoo said, not really feeling like going there this early in the morning. He had woken too many times during the night, breathing uncomfortable, even as Jongin had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “What about it?”

 Baekhyun took another sip and shrugged, droopy eyes going up to finally hold Kyungsoo’s gaze.

 “Still not exclusive? I mean, you’re wearing his clothes…,” Baekhyun mumbled, and there was small crinkles of worry around his eyes that Kyungsoo chose to ignore.

 “Still not exclusive, nope, but still friends, and friends in need gets to borrow stuff,” Kyungsoo answered, taking a sip of his own drink - coffee. He grimaced a bit over the bitter taste, but he needed a quick pick-me-up to deal with Baekhyun right now.

 “Friends, my ass,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath, Kyungsoo’s eyes squinting slightly at him. “You’re more than friends, it’s obvious. Even if you don’t want to admit it,  _ you _ at least has feelings. You drop everything as soon as he asks, like a lovesick puppy desperate to please its master…”

 “Because you’re one to talk,” Kyungsoo said, eyebrows raising as he peered over his cup.

 Baekhyun rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

 “Fine, so it took a while for me to confess, but I did it in the end. You’ve been running around in circles for  _ months _ now, like a headless chicken! Soo, I know you don’t like to talk about this, but seriously, maybe you should have a talk with Jongin? Because I don’t want to see you get hurt because of this.”

 Kyungsoo smiled a bit behind his cup, shaking his head slowly.

_ I’m already hurt, already suffering… I can’t even breathe properly anymore… _

 Baekhyun’s frown turned deeper with each and every second that passed where Kyungsoo did not say anything, until he let out a sad sigh.

 “You’re probably going to kill yourself with this, but fine. Keep on doing this stupid shit. Just expect a ‘told you so’ when you come crying to me in the end…”

 

 Kyungsoo and Jongin were not in a relationship. They were friends, but with benefits. Fuckbuddies, some called it.

 And Kyungsoo was totally fine with it. Jongin was attractive and kind, so why not set up a deal that the both of them could get something good out of?

 Well, that was before Kyungsoo realized that he was slowly but surely falling in love with the tall dork.

 Sure, Jongin could be a bit of an ass at times, but at other times, he could be the softest, most cuddliest, silly person ever, and Kyungsoo adored that side of Jongin. And how Jongin always made sure to take proper care of Kyungsoo, as if they were in a loving relationship.

 Kyungsoo could totally see what a great boyfriend Jongin could be, and he  _ wanted _ that. He wanted the boyfriend experience with Jongin, he craved it, but he was also a coward.

 Especially considering the fact that Kyungsoo knew that he was not at the top of Jongin’s list. Oh, no, there was someone else hogging that place, and Kyungsoo despised the fact that he could still not let go of the younger. Even when knowing that he was not first in Jongin’s heart, and probably never would be, Kyungsoo could not control his feelings.

 At times, he hated the fact that he loved Jongin. Jongin could put someone else above Kyungsoo, so why could not Kyungsoo do the same?

 But it was the glances that hurt the most. The glances when Jongin did not think anyone else was looking, but Kyungsoo saw. The quick glances filled with so many emotions, like  _ she _ was the only thing in the world that mattered. Not Kyungsoo.

 And then Kyungsoo would find himself at home, trying to not spiral down into despair, trying to find the strength to get up, to do all the small things like showering, going grocery shopping, eating. Before his phone rang, and Jongin’s number would show up, and Kyungsoo would consider clicking him, but in the end answering and agreeing to coming over. Being used, but unable to say no.

 Because Kyungsoo was weak, and tired, and he wished he could be selfish for once and just keep something for himself. And even if he knew it was not true, for at least a little while, he could pretend.

 Until everything went wrong.

 

 Kyungsoo woke up to a pain in his throat, a soreness that made swallowing hard, and he immediately wondered if he had managed to get sick. But then he turned onto his side, coughed and felt something move in his throat. Something warm ran down his chin, and as the coughing subsided, Kyungsoo looked down at the scarlet liquid smeared across his hand. His heart suddenly flew up into his throat as fear clawed into him, but it was too crowded in his throat, and he once more succumbed to the coughing.

 And this time, there was not only blood on his hand, but a few bloodied petals of what seemed to be a white rose. The blood froze in Kyungsoo’s veins as he stared down at his hand, not really believing his eyes.

 It was not that he did not know what this meant. No, not at all. Even though it was a rare disease, he had heard of cases of the hanahaki disease - he just did not ever think he would become a victim for it.

 Something painful stabbed into his heart as a thought fleeted across his mind. The hanahaki disease required unrequited love, which confirmed everything Kyungsoo had ever suspected. And even though he was not surprised, it was still not nice to have the evidence of it right in front of him.


	10. hate u love u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I really have a thing for fuckbuddies KaiSoo and unrequited love? Once more I lost interest in this and motivation, and never worked on it again...  
> Fuckbuddies KaiSoo, broken!BaekYeol, KaiStal, angst, unrequited love - based on the song 'hate u love u'

 “You’re such an idiot.”

 Kyungsoo just gave a strained smile, letting Baekhyun pull him inside of his apartment.

 He was an idiot, so why argue with it?

 “I told you that you should stay away from Kim Jongin,” Baekhyun said as he brought Kyungsoo to his bedroom. “I knew it wouldn’t end well…”

 “Already too late,” Kyungsoo answered, voice rough and hoarse, a bit cracked.

 Baekhyun hummed, leaving Kyungsoo to stand in the middle of the floor as he went to fetch a towel from his closet. When he came back, he threw the towel over Kyungsoo’s head and began to dry his hair.

 “I know,” Baekhyun sighed. “Remember to listen to me next time, okay?”

 Kyungsoo gave a nod, the pain constricting around his heart intensifying. Because he did not want a ‘next time’, he wanted Jongin, but Jongin was not his to get.

 The memory of Jongin and Soojung on their date, looking oh so  _ perfect _ for each other, made Kyungsoo want to gag. But instead the tears welled up in his eyes again, making everything blurry and painful, and Kyungsoo bit his lip to stop the sob from escaping. He was so fucking tired of crying and choking…

 Then he was tugged into a hug, Baekhyun holding him so hard Kyungsoo felt like he might break. Or maybe Baekhyun helped keep the broken pieces together? Either way, Kyungsoo did not mind. For the second time that night, he broke down, hiding his tears against Baekhyun’s shoulder instead of in the rain.

 

~*~

 

 Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin had been friends for a long time. Kyungsoo did not remember when his feelings went from platonic to romantic, but he knew it had been a slow change, one pout at the time, until he no longer could lie to himself.

 Unfortunately, at this point, they had already begun their friends with benefit relationship. That Kyungsoo remembered how it started - it had been a warm summer’s night when they had sat up late and just talked, watching the stars. Kyungsoo had been seventeen, Jongin sixteen, and all of a sudden, Jongin had fallen silent.

 The boy was quite normally shy, but Kyungsoo was normally one of the persons Jongin was not shy around. It kind of came with years-long friendship, the lack of shyness around each other.

 So Kyungsoo had asked what was wrong. Already back then, Kyungsoo had been incredibly sensitive to Jongin’s mood. If Jongin was happy, Kyungsoo was happy. If Jongin was not happy, Kyungsoo tried his best to make the other smile again, feeling awful if he did not succeed.

 Jongin had taken a long moment to answer, but Kyungsoo had seen that he was struggling with his words, and given him the time he needed. When Jongin had finally told Kyungsoo that he wanted to know how it felt to kiss someone, Kyungsoo had been a bit taken aback. And when Jongin had asked if Kyungsoo could help him, Kyungsoo had been shocked.

 Of course, Jongin thought that Kyungsoo’s reaction meant ‘no’, and he had started to apologize and take his words back before Kyungsoo’s brain had gotten back into a working state. Looking at the flustered younger who was fidgeting with his sleeves, Kyungsoo had made a choice that later would haunt him, keep him up nights - but back then, he had not known. Not realized.

 He had said yes to helping, said that it was no big deal, since he had kissed a few people already. And they were friends, so why not?

 Oh, how stupid he had been. But oh what a bright smile Jongin had given him.

 So Kyungsoo had pulled Jongin close and pressed their lips together. Softly and chastely, just for a few seconds, before pulling back. Jongin had looked a bit confused, frowning cutely, and asked what the big deal with kisses were, because it did not seem that special. Feeling a bit offended, and a tiny bit hurt, Kyungsoo had accepted the challenge and pulled Jongin close once more.

 But this time, he had kissed him properly. Tilted head, parted lips, licking tongue. Kyungsoo had poured himself into the kiss, and when they parted this time, he was panting from it, but it was all worth it. Because Jongin had looked so cutely pitiful, all flushed and gasping for air, eyelids half-closed and lips red. That image probably helped Kyungsoo’s crush along quite well, as well as the kiss. It would torture him for years to come, and he would curse his younger self for being so foolish.

 When Jongin had finally managed to calm down, he had said that he understood the kissing deal a bit better now, and Kyungsoo had felt pride make a smile bloom across his face.

 That had been the first time, and just a few weeks later, Jongin would ask if he could practice his kissing with Kyungsoo. He wanted to become really good at it, he said. And Kyungsoo could not say no.

 About a year went past, where Kyungsoo and Jongin kissed and made out, all under the pretense of ‘practice’. Kyungsoo realized that he liked it a bit too much to just be practice, but Jongin did not seem to feel the same, so Kyungsoo kept quiet. And the tiny fracture in his heart kept growing.

 Then Jongin met Taemin. A fellow dancer, Jongin fell hard and fast for the other, and Kyungsoo just stood by the side and watched it all go down. In the end, it lasted three months, Jongin giving a lot to Taemin, including his virginity, but Jongin not receiving nearly as much back. Kyungsoo recognized that it was not Taemin’s fault - they just were not compatible - but he still cursed the other for not giving Jongin what he needed.

 And then he cursed Taemin for giving Jongin back to him in tears, heart broken. Because Jongin did not deserve that, Jongin deserved someone who would spoil him, pamper him, give him all the love and attention possible.

 For a few months, Jongin was not the same. He had always been a happy little child, bringing that with him as he grew up - innocently childish in an adorable way - but after Taemin, that faded. It was as if he had been broken by the world and finally grew up a bit, but Kyungsoo disliked it. He wanted his old Jongin back. And he did whatever he could to get him back.

 And it worked - partially. When they were alone, Jongin would revert back to his old ways, using his puppy eyes and pouting to get what he wanted, bursting out laughing in that loud and a bit obnoxious way, but Kyungsoo did not mind any of that. No, he encouraged it, giving in to whatever Jongin wanted.

 He was so weak for the younger.

 Kyungsoo turned nineteen, and Jongin turned eighteen. They both had an interest in performing arts, so Jongin joined the same university as Kyungsoo, a year after the other.

 Kyungsoo met Byun Baekhyun during his first year. Being in the same class, they did some projects together, and though from the outside seemingly incompatible, they became fast friends.

 It was not until their second year, when Jongin started his first year, that Baekhyun met Jongin. And from the beginning, Baekhyun noticed the fondness Kyungsoo held for the younger.

 Kyungsoo was seen a bit as a cold type, but Jongin shattered that image instantly, bringing out the soft and smiling Kyungsoo just by showing up. And when Baekhyun learned of their history, he warned Kyungsoo. He told Kyungsoo the story of his old best friend, and how they had danced on the line between friends and lovers, before crashing and burning. He did not want that for Kyungsoo, and asked Kyungsoo to stay away.

 But of course Kyungsoo did not heed this advice.

 No, he did the opposite. After a party, when he had helped a drunk Jongin home, Kyungsoo himself having been a bit tipsy, things had escalated. It had started with a giggly kiss, as Jongin had reminisced about their ‘kissing training’. And it had ended with Kyungsoo in Jongin’s bed, screaming the younger’s name.

 The morning after, Jongin had made Kyungsoo a deal. A no feelings involved, purely to help each other out kind of deal, able to be broken whenever any of them wished. And Kyungsoo had agreed to it, even as his mind had told him to stop.

 Baekhyun had told him that he was an idiot when Kyungsoo spilled the beans. Kyungsoo had protested, told him that it was nothing, they were just playing around, but nothing more than friends. Baekhyun had given him a tired look, a shrug, and then left Kyungsoo sitting by his kitchen table. He had told Kyungsoo that he could keep telling himself lies if that made him feel better, but that nothing good would come out of it, and  _ when _ it all came crashing down, Kyungsoo was sure to get a ‘told you so’, no matter how heartless it would sound.

 Kyungsoo had found fear twisting alongside the anger in his gut, and it made him stop talking to Baekhyun for two whole weeks. He did not need the singer, he tried to tell himself.

 But he had grown quite fond to the man, and two weeks was the longest he could hold out, before apologizing to Baekhyun. And Baekhyun had accepted the apology, with a promise from Kyungsoo to not complain to Baekhyun about Jongin. He did not want to see or hear that, because he had already lived through that himself.

 Things went back to something resembling normal, with Kyungsoo finding himself in Jongin’s bed every now and then. His feelings exploded, and he realized that he had fallen, and hard, for the younger, but he refused to admit it to anyone. Instead he kept looking forwards to his stolen moments of happiness, with Jongin kissing him and making him feel good, and Kyungsoo at least for a short while could pretend that Jongin loved him.

 It all changed, though, when Jung Soojung arrived. An American exchange student, she was pretty and sophisticated,  _ new _ , and stole many hearts at their university. And Kyungsoo could only stand on the sidelines and once more watch Jongin fall for someone that was not him.

 But this time, it hurt so much more. This time, Kyungsoo had fallen for real, and the crack in his heart widened even more.

 The stolen moments became more and more rare, until they stopped completely. The time Kyungsoo and Jongin hung out like normal friends became fewer and further between as well, until Kyungsoo stopped texting the younger, knowing he would probably receive yet another ‘sorry, can’t’. And each time Baekhyun would catch Kyungsoo sighing at his phone, he would shake his head, the ‘told you so’ on the tip of his tongue.

 But then, one rainy night as Kyungsoo was walking home from practicing late, he saw Jongin.

 Coming out from a café with Soojung.

 Sheepishly smiling, before leaning down and kissing her.

 And Kyungsoo’s heart finally snapped into two.

 Kyungsoo did not know if Jongin saw him or not, but he did not really care either. With the rain hiding the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks, Kyungsoo had turned around and headed into the only direction he knew, not wanting to be alone.

 Baekhyun had taken one look at Kyungsoo, before calling him an idiot and pulling him inside, recognizing the heartbroken look.

 

~*~

 

 Kyungsoo refused to go home to his own place, instead taking refuge in Baekhyun’s apartment. He had been there for three days already, but Baekhyun did not argue. And Kyungsoo was grateful that he understood.

 “Do you really think he’ll come to your place?” Baekhyun had asked as they were eating ice cream and watching some stupid movie. “I mean, you were already kind of drifting apart when this happened…?”

 “Don’t know, don’t want to risk it,” Kyungsoo had answered, shrugging a bit and then refusing to answer any more Jongin-related questions. Not that he needed to worry, Baekhyun stopped asking them.

 But now, Kyungsoo had gotten a text from Jongin. The first in a few weeks, and Kyungsoo wished that he had deleted the number.

 ‘Came to your place, you weren’t there. Wanted to tell you in person, but me and Soojung are dating.’

 Kyungsoo had no idea what to answer to that. ‘Great, good luck, hope my heart was worth it!’ But it was not Jongin’s fault. He did not know. It was Kyungsoo who had been the one to keep mum about his feelings. It was Kyungsoo that had caught feelings in the first place, nothing of this was on Jongin.

 But Kyungsoo still despised the younger for not noticing.

 In the end, Kyungsoo settled for a ‘Congrats, wish you the best of luck.’ And maybe it was a bit cold, maybe it was a bit emotionless, but it was not as if Jongin noticed anyway. And if he did, he did not say anything about it.

 

 “How about moving in with me?” Baekhyun said one night as they were having dinner.

 “Hm? Move here?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up from shuffling his food around on his plate.

 “Yes. You spend so much time here anyway, and it’s cheaper for the both of us we share,” Baekhyun said, putting his chopsticks against his lips. “We know we work together as well, so why not?”

 Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment, but Baekhyun was right. There were no real backside to it, and so - why not?

 “Sure,” Kyungsoo said, giving something that was supposed to be a smile. “Sounds like a good plan.”

 Wasting no time, Kyungsoo moved the last things left in his old apartment to Baekhyun’s the very next day. Not knowing what to do with the few things Jongin had left at his apartment, Kyungsoo simply packed into a box and brought it along, but did not unpack it. It was one of the things that went into the storage closet, and Kyungsoo hoped that out of sight meant out of mind.

 

 Having slacked off a little bit on school, Kyungsoo got back to going to class diligently again. Fate seemed to for once be on his side, as he barely saw Jongin, only getting glimpses here and there. A lot of it had to do with Kyungsoo purposefully choosing not to go to the places where he knew it was a high possibility that he would run into Jongin, but they were going to the same university, after all, and Kyungsoo could not skip everything out of fear of meeting Jongin.

 This also meant that Kyungsoo sometimes saw Jongin and Soojung together, and it was like thorny vines wrapped themselves around his bleeding heart, squeezing until he could not breathe anymore.

 Those days, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun would share some ice cream instead of dinner, complaining over whatever silly romcom they came across.


	11. A Pleasing Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the dirty continuation on A Shocking Shower and A Relaxing Shower, but it didn't feel quite right? So I left it off, and I still don't feel like writing it, sorry not sorry.  
> KaiSoo, shower, smut

 As soon as the water warmed up enough, Jongin stepped beneath the spray, eyes shut tight. Holding his breath, he let the water run over his face and down his body, until his lungs were screaming for air.

 Turning around, Jongin took a few deep gulps of air as he let his hair get drenched. He was feeling a bit down, and had hoped that a warm shower would bring relaxed muscles and a happier mood, but so far nothing.

 Sighing, Jongin opened his eyes momentarily to find the shampoo, then closed them again as he lathered up his hair. It was getting a bit long by now, but it did not bother him.

 Running his hands through his locks, washing out the last of the shampoo, Jongin felt a light touch travel up his ribs, and for half a second he froze. Then he recognized it, and he hurried to rinse his face to make sure he could open his eyes without getting attacked by suds.

 “I saw your shower scene,” a low voice said as Jongin opened his eyes and looked down. “Or should I say shower  _ scenes _ ?”

 “Soo,” Jongin mumbled, reaching out to touch a soft cheek. “You’re back.”

 But Kyungsoo does not look up at Jongin; instead he lets a fingertip follow the path of a droplet down across Jongin’s abs, making the younger shiver.

 “I have to say, I’m a bit jealous… They showed quite a lot,” Kyungsoo monotonously said, nail scraping lightly over skin, Jongin swallowing a gasp.

 Wrapping his arms around the older, Jongin pulled him close to his chest, pressing a soft kiss against the short hair on Kyungsoo’s head.

 “You’ll always be the only one allowed to see it all, jagi,” Jongin whispered, feeling Kyungsoo’s hands place themselves on his lower back, before traveling upwards. “Well, except for Baekhyun, of course…”

 Kyungsoo gave a small chuckle at that, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist and resting his head on the younger’s shoulder.

 “Hopefully last time was enough to scare him away for life,” Kyungsoo said. “Are you okay? I heard you sigh.”

 Jongin hummed and let out another small sigh, pulling Kyungsoo even closer. “Been feeling a bit down, guess I’m not getting enough sun or something like that… I feel a bit better now that you’re here, though.”

 Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s smile against his skin, and peeking down, he felt his own lips curl in response to the beautiful soft grin on the older’s lips.

 “I’m your sunshine?” Kyungsoo joked, and Jongin’s smile broke free completely.

 “Yepp, my star and shining light in my darkness,” Jongin chirped, loving the faint - but still there - splash of pink on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 “You’re so stupid,” Kyungsoo muttered, but he was unable to fully suppress his smile.

 “I’m  _ your _ stupid,” Jongin argued, before falling silent again and once more pulling Kyungsoo closer. “I really missed you.”

 “I missed you, too, Jongin-ah. But I’m here now.”

 Turning his face to the side, Jongin nuzzled against Kyungsoo’s cheek, leaving gentle pecks  until his lips found Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo lifted his head a little to help, tilting it to give better access, and Jongin claimed his mouth.

 It was a languid kiss at first, only lips moving slowly against lips, but soon the previous absence of Kyungsoo and the slight discontentment without any real source began to trickle into everything, and Jongin deepened the kiss. He needed to feel something, something deeper - longed for being showed love and adoration and intimacy.

 Obviously noticing the change in Jongin’s mood, Kyungsoo fisted one hand in the hair at Jongin’s nape, allowed him to further deepen the kiss, and met Jongin’s tongue halfway. Turning them around, Jongin carefully backed Kyungsoo up against the wall, the older hissing into the kiss as his back came into contact with the cold tile. Jongin mumbled an apology against Kyungsoo’s lips, but Kyungsoo just pulled Jongin closer.

 One of Jongin’s hands wandered down across Kyungsoo’s hip and thigh, pulling the leg up to wrap around his own thigh and forcing the older up on the tip of his toes. Slightly risky position in a shower, but Jongin’s other arm was locked in a death-grip around Kyungsoo’s back, making sure to keep him in place.

 Grazing fingertips left scorching trails up the back of a thigh, and Kyungsoo gasped against Jongin’s lips as the latter’s hand began to massage his behind. It was just so plump and perfect, and Jongin loved it almost as much as he loved Kyungsoo.

 Inevitably, the fingertips continued on their scorching trail, brushing over their goal, making Kyungsoo drop his head back against the tile to gulp in air. Jongin began his assault on Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder as he pressed his pinky inside, Kyungsoo shuddering against him.

 Rapidly hardening, Jongin pressed himself against Kyungsoo, reveling in the friction that had them both moaning. Jongin had to remember to not bite down on the soft, unblemished skin beneath his mouth, instead licking and softly sucking at the few beauty marks dabbled across the milky white that he could reach. No matter how much he wanted to, Jongin would not leave behind visible marks. They had already claimed each other, and he had no need to show it off to the world, but he had enjoyed how Kyungsoo had trembled against him the few times he had created lovebites.

 Removing his pinky, Jongin substituted it with his index instead, and the resistance was much more noticeable now. They needed lube, the water not enough, but as far as Jongin knew there was no lube around.

 “Check the cabinet,” Kyungsoo panted out, fingers digging into Jongin’s shoulders, when Jongin voiced out his thought. “Baekhyun-”

 Of course. Pulling back, Jongin gave Kyungsoo one last kiss, before he opened the glass door and quickly headed over to the cabinet, trying to be quick so he could get back to the much warmer shower stall and Kyungsoo. After some rummaging around, Jongin found what he was looking for, and headed back.

 Kyungsoo was standing leaned back against the wall still, eyes closed and lips open, looking so small and fragile, yet so devastating and strong. Jongin could easily just stand and stare for hours, but just then, Kyungsoo opened his eyes, and the pure black of them had Jongin gulping and twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut cliffhanger again, sigh!


	12. Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is called Low because Baekhyun was supposed to sing and dance to that.................but this was how far I got before I didn't feel like writing on it anymore, heh.  
> BaekYeol, side KaiSoo, drunken behavior

 It was early New Year’s Day, and EXO were spending their late night/early morning at a noraebang. Instead of heading to the dorm after MBC Gayo Daejejeon, they had decided on a detour to celebrate the new year.

 After countless of drinks, they were starting to get a bit rowdy, with even Junmyeon joining in on the festivities. A microphone was practically glued to both Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s hands, and maybe not so surprisingly, there was one almost constantly in Sehun’s as well.

 Jongin, opting for no drinking but drunk on the atmosphere anyway, was sitting pressing soft kisses against Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo, in turn, was sipping on the drink in one hand, the other wrapped around Jongin’s waist, as he was chuckling over the circus playing out in front of them. Next to Kyungsoo sat Minseok, also slowly sipping a drink and chuckling, and then sat Junmyeon who was passionately singing everything he was allowed to. Next was Chanyeol, who was sitting leaned forwards and over the table, drumming his large hands on the table and nodding his head to the beat.

 Baekhyun, Jongdae and Sehun, the main stars of this performance, were all gathered on the floor between the table and the large screen. At some point, someone started ‘Rainism’, and Baekhyun and Sehun both began dancing to it. But whilst Sehun was doing it towards the TV, Baekhyun turned and directed his whole attention to Chanyeol, who sat up straight and clapped along, large grin on his face as Baekhyun seductively trailed his fingers from his lips and down his chest.

 ‘Gashina’ also came into play, with the entire squad doing the near infamous chorus dance though most of them were seated. Afterwards, they all burst out laughing, especially as Jongdae reenacted what was now known as a big meme in their fandom. Which they knew all thanks to Junmyeon stalking their fans on Twitter.

 Jongdae did a solo of ‘Tears’, fueled on by the alcohol and his members’ applause and cheers, actually managing an even better rendition than the one he gave at Knowing Bros, but afterwards having to collapse down on the couch for a moment and catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur~ and yes, I am still /very/ upset about the whole Rainism thing.


	13. Or Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, indeed inspired by the song... I'm a naughty shit, didn't you know? Don't at all feel this anymore, so into this collection it goes!  
> SuLay, fem!Jun, high-end escort...?, smut

 Yixing sighed as the elevator finally opened, and he dragged his feet into his penthouse. He was so fucking tired, finally having been able to return to China for the first time in… An eternity.

 Sure, touring in the US was amazing for an asian artist, but at the same time… It was  _ exhausting _ . Spending hours upon hours in a place, not having the proper time to sleep, missing his bed, missing his penthouse, missing his own space, missing having somewhere where he could hide for a few hours without having people running around him.

 He had not composed a single song during the last couple of months, having felt too stressed, and his next album release was getting closer…

 With a groan, Yixing collapsed into his sofa, the steady beat of an increasing headache present. It was just too much right now, and he needed to just relax a bit. He needed to get away from his idol duties, and  _ breathe _ for a moment. And he knew the best way to relax.

 A small smirk forming on his lips, Yixing pulled out his phone and pressed number six on his speed-dial.

 The call was picked just two rings later, a voice that already made Yixing’s tense shoulder ease up a bit.

 “Hey, Jun… Want to come over?”

 

 The elevator dings before the doors slide open, and Yixing looks over to see a female figure slowly be revealed. Letting his head fall back against the backrest of the sofa, he smirked.

 “Took you a while,” was his greeting, but the woman who walked inside merely smiled back, putting her bag down on the sofa next to Yixing.

 “I’d forgotten where I put the key so I had to find it,” the woman says, before untying the belt of her jacket and sliding it off, revealing a figure-hugging dress, molding to perfect curves and showing off just the right amount of skin.

 Yixing lets his eyes roam down the silhouette in front of him, not bothering with trying to hide his ogling. It was pointless by now - they knew each other so intimately anyway.

 “Losing my key?” Yixing mumbled as he put his glass of wine down on the table in front of him, before putting his hands on the woman’s hips. “Maybe I should revoke your privileges?”

 The woman let out a quiet chuckle as she was pulled forwards, ending up in Yixing’s lap, straddling his thighs. Thankfully, the dress’ slits were pretty high.

 The woman leaned forwards, her lips mere millimeters away from Yixing’s ear, making the man shiver with each and every breath she let out.

 “I forgot that I put it in my safe,” the woman whispered, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, and Yixing wrapped his arms loosely around her back.

 “That’s better, I revoke my revoke,” Yixing said, and the woman leaned back slightly, a proud close-lipped grin gracing her features. “Now, I felt the need to relax, and somehow, you were the one who popped into my head, Jun. Do you mind helping me?”

 Jun leaned forwards, eyes heavy-lidded, brushing her deep red lips against Yixing’s.

 “It’s because I’m the best. Whatever you need, I’ll give you it…,” she breathed, and Yixing cupped her neck with one hand.

 “Good girl,” he murmured, before pulling her head down the rest of the way and connecting their lips.

 There were no shy kisses, no testing the waters and no getting used to each other again. They had done this and so much more so many times that they did not need any warm-up. Tongues began to dance against each other immediately as their bodies crashed together, trying to squeeze all air from between them.

 Yixing moved his hand from Jun’s neck, instead wrapping it in her hair, as his other hand wandered down to her behind. Pressing her closer, he simultaneously pulled her head back, making her gasp and give him access to her throat.

 Licking and nibbling his way down the pale column, Yixing realized that he was leaving blood-red trails in his wake. Jun’s lipstick, having smeared off on Yixing’s lips. Oh, how pretty they would look wrapped around his length, red staining both him and her…

 As the image made him twitch, Yixing pulled Jun even closer, making her grind against him and a pleased moan leave her lips.

 “I want those pretty little lips wrapped around me,” Yixing breathed across Jun’s neck, sending shivers down the woman’s spine.

 She gave a small nod, Yixing’s grip on her keeping her mostly in place. Releasing her, Yixing leaned back as Jun immediately slid down between his legs and reached for his fly. She was just as impatient as him.

 This relationship was quite beneficial for the both of them. Yixing got help with relaxing and blowing off some steam, and Jun made money and got a whole lot of pleasure out of it. Knowing each other’s bodies to the atoms, they knew exactly what buttons to press to make the other go insane.

 Yixing held himself up for a moment to help Jun as she wriggled his pants down, underwear following. A smile lit up her face as she leaned forwards, tongue flicking out and giving little kitten licks to the crown, making Yixing groan and loll his head back.

 A tongue ran up the entire length, over the vein, before a mouth wrapped around the tip of it, Yixing choking on air.

 “ _ Fuck _ !” he exclaimed, looking back down at Jun who was looking at him, eyes twinkling - a bit mischievously? “In a hurry?”

 Pulling back and releasing him with a ‘pop’, Jun licked her lips, lipstick even more smeared. Yixing could see faint traces of it down his length, and it made his abdomen clench. Yeah, it was a pretty sight…

 “You’ve been gone for so long, I missed you,” Jun said, pouting, and laughing, Yixing cupped her cheeks and leaned forwards.

 “Don’t worry, we got all night. I have  _ a lot _ of steam to blow off…”

 Connecting their lips again, Yixing could taste himself on Jun’s tongue, but that only made the kiss so much hotter.

 Jun was smirking when she pulled back, hands on Yixing’s shoulders pushing him back against the pillows, before going back to work. Quite literally.

 A hand on her head, Yixing tried to stroke her hair gently, but as Jun kept going further and further down, Yixing ended up fisting his fingers in the strand beneath his palm. But Jun did not mind. Rather the opposite - she let out a deep moan, vibrating through Yixing’s length and making him hiss in pain.

 Oh, he had missed Jun as well…

 Completely mesmerized by the red lips bobbing up and down and leaving deepening stains, Yixing felt his mouth go dry.

 And when he hit the back of Jun’s throat, a small gagging noise coming from her, Yixing threw his head back. It felt good to be home again.

 “Fuck, Jun, have you been practicing?” Yixing rasped, forcing his eyes open so he could lock gazes with the woman currently choking on his length. She hummed around him, unable to give a proper answer, and Yixing bucked his hips up as shudders went through him.

 Jun let out a choked moan, but did not try to pull back. She was used to him anyway, and knew he would not abuse her.

 Too much.

 Lust was quickly being replaced by a different kind of hunger, the one that tore through your veins and set you on fire as you searched for completion, and Yixing knew that if this continued on for much longer, he would not make it.

 But he wanted to savour Jun for a little bit longer, since it had been quite some time since last…

 Using the hand already in her hair, Yixing slowly pulled her off of him, Jun panting and gasping as she was finally able to breathe properly again, but the small, blissful smile on her faded and spit-slick lips told Yixing all he needed to know.

 She was enjoying it as well.

 Lifting her up, he quite gently laid her down on the sofa, kneeling between Jun’s legs. They were quivering in anticipation, and Yixing slowly let his hands graze the soft skin from ankle and up beneath the dress.

 He made it up to the top of her thighs before he stopped, looking down at her in disbelief.

 “You’re not wearing anything underneath?” he asked, getting a shake for answer as Jun bit down on her lower lip. “Oh, my naughty little girl, is it all for me, or because you wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop ending shit in the middle of sentences... It doesn't work for me, I'll just end up frustrated since I don't remember where it was going to go!


	14. Investigator Byun and Nurse Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a pretty neat idea................from way back in July 2017. Yeah. That's why it's going up here. There was going to be a lot of action happening, and I actually have proper notes for it, but... I don't know? I just don't really feel it anymore? And yes, Nurse Do is kind of misunderstood by people - but that's also one of the reasons Chanyeol isn't afraid of her, because she's from the very beginning seen how caring and adorable Kyungsoo actually is. She's just also very blunt and proper about things, which makes her seem a bit callous...  
> Fem!ChanSoo, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, gun shot wound, cute flirting

 “I-”

 “Shut up, Kim, I don’t want to hear it.”

 “You don’t even know what I was about to say, Byun!”

 “Of course I do, you were about to say ‘told you so’, and I don’t want to hear it.”

 “I kinda  _ want _ to say that, but that’s not what I was going to say.”

 “... What were you going to say then?”

 “I fucking told you so, Byun.”

 “I hate you so much.”

 Kim Jongdae’s laughter echoed throughout the mostly empty parking lot. There were not many visiting the hospital at this hour, but the few people loitering around threw him strange glances. And not for the first time, Byun Baekhyun groaned at the attention his partner brought to them both.

 “You okay there?” Jongdae asked, looking at Baekhyun with worry. “Should I get a wheelchair or something for you, so you don’t have to walk inside?”

 Baekhyun gave Jongdae the most deadpan glare he could, before resuming his shuffle towards the hospital entrance.

 Yes, Baekhyun was injured. Fortunately not fatally so, or else he would not be able to walk into the hospital himself. No, today it was just a bullet to his upper arm, barely grazing his shoulder, but enough to hurt like a bitch.

 “But seriously, Baek, you should be more careful,” Jongdae said as he without too much effort caught up to Baekhyun again. Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes. “You can’t just run into a firefight like that.”

 “I managed to get the both of us out of there alive, as well as with enough evidence to finally put the guy behind bars,” Baekhyun mumbled, allowing Jongdae to open the doors for him. At least the boy could be of some use to him, and Baekhyun once more willingly ignored the fact that he was just a few months older than Jongdae.

 “True,” Jongdae admitted as they reached the counter. “But still, there are other, more safe ways, of getting us out alive and with the evidence.”

 “Hello, I’m investigator Byun, and I’ve been shot,” Baekhyun said to one of the receptionists manning the counter, smiling his trademark rectangular smile.

 The receptionist gave a small gasp, eyes widening, as she quickly stood up and motioned for Baekhyun and Jongdae to follow. They entered the ER area, where Baekhyun was seated on one of the beds, and Jongdae was handed a clipboard.

 “Please fill this out, and I’ll get you a nurse,” the receptionist who had showed them in said, before quickly leaving.

 “I feel like your wife,” Jongdae muttered as he scanned the questionnaire, Baekhyun busying himself with getting his suit jacket off. It was a real struggle when you had been shot, though. “I’ve filled in so many of these for you that I don’t even have to ask most things…”

 “You nag like a wife,” Baekhyun shot back, grimacing as he finally managed to get the jacket off, and saw the large blood stain on the white shirt. “Ah, man…”

 Jongdae looked up from the clipboard, about to say something - probably obnoxious - when a nurse arrived. She was tall, not that much shorter than Baekhyun probably, with shoulder-length sandy brown hair pinned back at the temples, the slightly shorter fringe coming to touch her cheekbones. She had full lips and incredibly large eyes, and Baekhyun felt strangely rejuvenated as he saw her.

 “Investigator Byun?” she asked, and her voice was a bit on the deeper side, making her sound mature, and Baekhyun was blown away.

_ What a woman! _

 “Yes, that’s me,” Baekhyun answered, firing up his full charm, ignoring Jongdae’s snort. “Investigator Byun Baekhyun, at your service.”

 The nurse’s lips quirked upwards in amusement as she stepped closer, and Baekhyun could read the name on her nameplate. Park Chanyeol. What a lovely name!

 “I think it’s the other way around, investigator,” nurse Chanyeol said as she nodded politely in Jongdae’s direction, before turning back to Baekhyun. “I heard you had been shot, but I also heard that you walked in here on your own, and since you seem quite lucid, I guess it’s not that bad?”

 Baekhyun motioned for his shoulder, still smiling.

 “Nah, not that bad, it barely grazed me, just need some stitches,” he said, and the nurse nodded.

 “That’s good. We need to take the shirt off, to examine the wound, first of all.”

 “With pleasure,” Baekhyun nodded, not missing the slight pink that came upon nurse Chanyeol’s cheeks and adorable ears. Ears that were heavily pierced, surprisingly. Were nurses allowed to wear their piercings in when working?

 With the help of the nurse, Baekhyun managed to get his shirt off enough so that the wound could be examined, and nurse Chanyeol quickly excused herself afterwards, needing to go get the material needed to clean and then sew the wound closed. Baekhyun nodded eagerly, firing off smile after smile, until the nurse was going.

 “Whoa!” he said after he and Jongdae got alone - or, as alone as one could be in the ER. “What a beauty!”

 “Are you really trying to seduce your nurse?” Jongdae asked, shaking his head. “That’s such a Harlequin novel…”

 

 Behind the doors that kept the ER away from the rest of the hospital, nurse Park Chanyeol was freaking out.

 Hands clasped over her warm cheeks, she was trying to control her wildly beating heart and failing spectacularly.

 “Yeol? What are you doing?” a voice asked, and Chanyeol straightened in shock.

 “Soo! Oh my god, I’m so glad to see you!” Chanyeol exclaimed as she threw herself at the shorter, black-haired woman, clinging to her arm.

 Do Kyungsoo might be small, but she was one hell of a feisty woman. With her large, round eyes and full lips, she looked like innocence itself, but it was all just a facade hiding the real demon beneath. Even most doctors at the hospital respected and feared the tiny nurse.

 “Chanyeol, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo inquired in her slightly more stern voice, one she used when she was getting slightly tired of things, but it did not work on Chanyeol. Chanyeol was strangely immune to Kyungsoo’s scare tactics, but Kyungsoo attributed that to Chanyeol’s low sense of self preservation.

 “There’s two investigators here, and one has gotten shot, and he’s just so  _ cute _ !” Chanyeol rushed in a hushed tone, fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s arm and probably leaving bruises. It would not be the first time.

 “You’re telling me you have a patient with a bullet injury waiting for you, and you’re standing back here babbling about how cute he is?” Kyungsoo asked, and this time, Chanyeol did not miss the tone she used.

 Chanyeol released Kyungsoo’s arm and straightened once more, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck and giving a small shrug.

 “Uhm, yeah…? But it’s not that bad, I’ve already examined the wound, so…,” Chanyeol said, grin twitching slightly.

 Kyungsoo sighed, before pulling one of the doors open. “Please just go out and do your  _ job _ , Yeol.”

 Chanyeol gave a mock salute as she stepped backwards to the opening.

 “Yes, milady!” Chanyeol exclaimed, before turning around and just barely catching herself before she ran into the other door.

 Kyungsoo sighed as she saw the young nurse hastily make her way through the ER, but there was a soft smile on her lips. It was hard to be mad at Chanyeol, the other was too enthusiastic and passionate about things. Like an excitable puppy.

 “Daydreaming at work? I never thought I would see the day!”

 Kyungsoo jumped a bit at the deep, amused voice, forcing herself to stay calm as she turned around to smile up at the newly arrived.

 “Doctor Kim,” Kyungsoo greeted the tall man. “Of course I’m not daydreaming. Nurse Park was freaking out over a cute man, so I had to help her calm down and remember her responsibilities.”

 “Oh, really?” doctor Kim said, face going from amused to interested in .2 seconds as he peered out through the windows in the doors. “She has a tendency to find cute guys, hasn’t she? Maybe she could actually get the number of this one…”

 Kyungsoo, who had definitely not checked out doctor Kim, snapped back to reality, eyes widening slightly.

 “What? Chanyeol’s talked to you about the cute guys?” Kyungsoo asked in surprise.

 “Hm? Oh, yes, if you’re not around she sometimes latch onto me and asked me for my opinion,” doctor Kim said, sliding the doctor coat off of his shoulders and taking it off, all the while smiling down at Kyungsoo. “She gets quite excitable about things, does she not?”

 “Uhm, yes, she does,” Kyungsoo answered quietly, a bit preoccupied with the sight of that strong, broad chest fully exposed in a tight-fighting shirt.

 Doctor Kim misjudged her tone, though, pausing and placing a large hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 “Don’t worry, she still sees you as her best friend, Miss Do, and I’d never dream about trying to steal her away,” doctor Kim reassured, and Kyungsoo could only nod, all of her energy going into keeping herself from biting her own lip, or shiver from how nice that warm hand felt on her shoulder.

 Because yes, Kyungsoo was crushing on the hot doctor Kim Jongin. Seen as one of the most handsome doctors at the hospital, doctor Kim Jongin had many admirers, but it was not his sharp features or toned body that made Kyungsoo into a blushing mess (well, Kyungsoo never really turned into a blushing mess, but as close as she would get) - even though it certainly helped. No, Kyungsoo was a sucker for the soft personality the doctor had. He looked like a model, but he acted like a shy boy. He was adorable, and apparently Kyungsoo had a weakness for adorable things. She  _ was _ best friends with Chanyeol, after all.

 “Please, miss Do, no frowning,” doctor Kim said, giving a small pout. “I promise I’m really not out to steal Chanyeol away from you.”

 Kyungsoo forced a small smile upon her lips, and doctor Kim immediately gave a bright smile. Puppies. She was surrounded by puppies. And she was a cat person, what was this.

 “It’s the end of my shift, so I’ll go,” doctor Kim said, removing his hand from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and almost making her whine from the loss. “Be careful when you go home. Pretty ladies like you should not walk home on their own.”

 The barest of pinks settled onto Kyungsoo’s cheeks as she cleared her throat, and that was about as flustered as she ever became. It was a blessing, she was very well aware of that.

 “Thank you for the worry, Doctor Kim, but I’ll manage,” Kyungsoo managed to say in an almost-normal voice.

 “I know you will, Miss Do,” doctor Kim said, directing a more softer smile at Kyungsoo now, and she almost melted. “Goodnight.”

 “Goodnight, Doctor Kim.”

 

 Kim Jongin only made it around the corner before he had to stop and take a deep breath. Do Kyungsoo was probably the cutest person he had ever met, and he had to hold himself back from squashing her in a hug every time they met.

 And so worried she had looked when he had told her about Chanyeol sometimes dragging him along for helping determine the cuteness of whatever patient she was treating, as if Kyungsoo was worried Jongin was trying to steal Chanyeol away!

 “I won’t steal Chanyeol from you, but I would like to steal you,” Jongin breathed, before a deep blush settled onto his cheeks. What was he saying!

 It was true though. Jongin would want nothing more than to steal Kyungsoo away, hug the petite woman forever, but he could not just do that. He sighed, the blush disappearing as a small pout formed.

 Yes, Jongin was harboring a small crush for the small nurse, but it was useless. It was not as if she felt the same for him, she barely even smiled at him!

 His good mood dampened, Jongin continued on his way down the hallway, posture a bit slumped.

 

 “What’s a Harlequin novel?” Baekhyun asked, squinting over at Jongdae. “Sounds like something I should read!”

 Jongdae blinked at Baekhyun, before he began to laugh so hard he had to support himself against Baekhyun’s hospital bed. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and Baekhyun seriously wondered if his partner had finally lost his mind. It had been some time coming, after all.

 “Is he okay?” a voice asked, and Baekhyun snapped his head around to see the beautiful nurse return, pulling a cart behind her and looking at Jongdae in worry.

 “Yeah, sure, he’s fine, he’s finally going mad, we’ve been anticipating this,” Baekhyun quickly said, offering nurse Park a comforting smile.

 “H-he- He said-,” Jongdae tried to talk, but he was still bursting out into spontaneous giggles. “He doesn’t know what a Harlequin novel is, but he thinks it’s something he should read!”

 Jongdae once more succumbed to laughter, and Baekhyun threw him a confused glare, before he heard a small giggle slip from the nurse’s lips. She was pressing the back of her hand against her mouth, obviously trying to contain herself.

 “What? What’s so wrong with Harlequin novels?” Baekhyun asked, pouting slightly. “They sound cool…”

 “I’m sorry, Investigator, it’s just…,” nurse Park began, trying to find the right words and chewing on her lower lip. Baekhyun found it very distracting. “Harlequin novels are more or less softcore erotica for women. Very much big manly men and things like that.”

 “Oh,” was all Baekhyun said, dropping his gaze as heat crept onto his cheeks. How was he supposed to know that? He did not read softcore erotica for women!

 “Yes, I’m guessing that’s why your… Partner? Is dying of laughter,” nurse Park said, glancing over at Jongdae before finishing her preparations. “I need you to hold still. This will probably hurt, but I need to clean the wound. At least we have an exit wound and know there’s no bullet inside…”

 “Anything for you,” Baekhyun said, back to his charming self again.

 

 Chanyeol was dying.

 Like literally dying. As soon as she had gotten back to the investigators, it had been a torturous struggle of trying to hold herself back. But she was working, and she was going to act professionally. She could laugh and coo over the cute man in front of her blushing over wanting to read Harlequin novels later!

 During the entirety of her working on cleaning and closing the wound, the other investigator continued to squabble with Investigator Byun. They reminded Chanyeol a bit about her sister and her sister’s husband, and it made her smile. Like an old married couple, they argued.

 “Yah, Byun, are you listening to me?” the other investigator - Investigator Kim, Chanyeol had managed to gather - asked in a sullen tone, and Chanyeol glanced up at first him, and then Investigator Byun.

 “Hm? Ah, nope, not at all,” Investigator Byun answered, all the while smiling softly at Chanyeol, and she blushed a bit at the attention.

 “You’re such an idiot…,” Investigator Kim huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Would you stop flirting and listen to me? You really need to step it down on the injuries. I know you think you’re being heroic, but it’s not worth risking your life for even the tiniest bit of information!”

 “I think you should listen to your partner, Investigator Byun,” Chanyeol found herself saying. “Please don’t be too reckless, I’d rather not have to stitch you up again.”

 “That hurts my feelings, Nurse Park,” investigator Byun said, and Chanyeol ignored how good her name sounded coming from those cute triangle lips. “I’d love you see you again!”

 Ignoring the heating of her cheeks, Chanyeol wiped some blood away, before putting a bandaid over the closed wound.

 “There are other, much better ways of seeing me again, that doesn’t involve your bodily mutilation,” Chanyeol said.

 “Chanyeol, I-”

 They all turned towards the new voice, which belonged to Kyungsoo. She had come to an abrupt stop, round eyes even rounded as her gaze flicked between the two investigators, before her face morphed into a grimace, and she groaned.

 “Oh my god, not you two…,” she muttered, and Chanyeol was officially lost to what was going on.

 “Do Kyungsoo?” investigator Kim asked, a large grin spreading on his lips. “Well, well, well, look at this! You went on to become a nurse? Who would have known?”

 “Uh, everyone, it was a pretty well-known fact,” Investigator Byun deadpanned.

 “Yeah, but she was also the first to punish someone doing wrong, so I never  _ actually _ thought she would end up working in a place where she has to help people heal,” Investigator Kim shot back.

 “Uhm, how, why?” Chanyeol stammered, feeling very left out.

 “I went to the same high school as these two idiots,” Kyungsoo sighed in answer. “You really haven’t changed, have you?”

 “Neither have you, just as short,” Investigator Kim grinned, quickly taking a step back and hiding behind his partner as Kyungsoo’s stare darkened. “A joke, a joke! Let me live!”

 “I’m injured, please don’t try to catch him,” Investigator Byun pleaded, pouting, and Kyungsoo pursed her lips.

 “I wasn’t going to, and I see you’re still covering for each other… I guess the partner thing is a good deal for the both of you, seeing as you’ve always had each other’s backs.”

 Both investigators shot Kyungsoo wide smiles, and it tugged a bit on her own lips. Chanyeol was still surprised by this turn of event, staring between the three of them.

 “Anyway, I’m not here to reminisce of old times,” Kyungsoo said, turning to Chanyeol who jolted upright at the attention. “There’s a code red coming in about ten minutes, and we need you, so if you could finish up here?”

 “Sure thing, Soo,” Chanyeol said, smiling at the shorter who nodded her head, waved at the investigators (both of who flinched before waving back), and left.

 “So cute, but so terrifying,” Investigator Kim mumbled. Investigator Byun nodded and shuddered, and Chanyeol found herself nodding along, before she snapped back to reality.

 “I’m pretty much done here, I just need the questionnaire, and I’ll get you a prescription for some painkillers,” Chanyeol said, cleaning up around her and then accepting the clipboard that investigator Kim handed her. “Thank you, I’ll be right back!”

 Before Chanyeol had the time to leave, though, another person appeared, greeting her and catching the attention of investigator Kim.

 “Jongin?!” Investigator Kim exclaimed, looking as shocked as Doctor Kim who had just been passing by.

 “Jongdae?!” Doctor Kim exclaimed in turn, a worried look coming into his eyes. “What are you doing here, are you hurt?”

 “Nah, this idiot is,” Investigator Kim said, pointing towards Investigator Byun who frowned up at him.

 “You know them as well?” Chanyeol asked, voice sounding a bit weak. What was this, did the two investigators know everyone who worked here?

 “Ah, yes, Jongdae is my cousin,” Doctor Kim answered, smiling towards Chanyeol before he walked closer to Investigator Byun. “Oh, dear, bullet? Nice work, though, Chanyeol…”

 “Thank you, doctor,” Chanyeol responded, beaming. She loved being complimented, but who did not, really?

 “I haven’t seen you in ages!” Investigator Kim said, grinning at Doctor Kim. “I didn’t even know it was here you worked! How’s your brother?”

 “Junmyeon is quite fine, I think,” Doctor Kim said, an easy smile on his lips. “A bit stressed out over his position as the doctor in charge, but when is he never stressed out?”

 The cousins burst out laughing at that, as if it was the best joke they had heard in a while, but Chanyeol was still confused. So much confusion for one day.

 “Wait, Chief Physician Kim is your brother?” Chanyeol exclaimed, the puzzle pieces starting to fall in place.

 “Yes, you didn’t know?” Doctor Kim asked, obviously surprised. “I thought you knew! Junmyeon is my older brother.”

 “And your brother is the chief of police,” Investigator Byun said to Investigator Kim. “What are you, the extremely over-achieving family, or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, some of this, I don't even know... I guess I had a thing for overlapping relationships during 2017, considering Perfection also has the "Oh my god, hello cousin, I had no idea you were here, it's been some time now!"...? But yeah, the Kim family is /very/ overachieving, obviously.


	15. Sweet Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens to /a lot/ of my fics, honestly. I start to write them, I have a beginning, I have a sort of ending, I have several scenes in between - but then I just can't connect them. I know what should go in between everything, but my brain just won't give me the words to actually do it. And I kinda hate it, honestly? Because this is a cool story - not in the "oh my god this is so awesome!" kind of way, but in the "this is a very interesting angle to explore" - and I /want/ to finish it, but I can't. And it's from September 2017, so...  
> It's, obviously, inspired by Sweet Lies, the sweet lies Chanyeol keeps telling Sunmi (I love you) and Baekhyun (I'll leave her for you). Not a romanticization of adultery, where everything turns out fine in the end, perhaps one broken heart, but no scars and characters getting over everything. Because that's not how reality works. And when I write stories like this, I don't aim to make them pretty and nice. I aim to have them showing just how harming they can actually be for everyone involved.  
> Chanyeol x Sunmi, BaekYeol, adultery, angst

 Park Chanyeol had everything a man could ask for.

 He had been born with it, actually. Being the only son of the Park family, he was the heir to their company, his entire future staked out from the moment his parents had learned about his gender. Park Chanyeol had grown up being carefully groomed into the man he now was at twenty-eight years - smart, respectful, and with a sharp business mind. His rugged good looks helped a lot as well.

 Yes, Park Chanyeol had everything a man could ask for. In a few years, his father would retire and leave the position as CEO to him, and Chanyeol was already bringing in more partners and helping the company grow. He was at the top of numerous lists declaring the most handsome, rich men in South Korea, with women fawning over him. And he was in a relationship with the girl he had met whilst at university - still going strong and stable. The rumors whispered that it would not be long before Park Chanyeol asked his dear Lee Sunmi to marry him, and these rumors might not be that far off…

 But Park Chanyeol felt… Restless. A bit trapped. If this was what it felt like to have everything, maybe everything was not something for him? But no, Chanyeol thought to himself. He was still young, he wanted to take on the whole world, it was probably nothing more than that. After he reached thirty, he would probably calm down and feel more content with the things he had.

 After all, what more could he really ask for? He was blessed, born blessed, and he knew it. He just had a hard time appreciating it sometimes.

 

 Byun Baekhyun had not been born with everything a man could ask for, but all a man could ever really need.

 Being the youngest son of the Byun household, Baekhyun had been doted upon by both his parents and older brother, and had grown up with a lot of love around him. They were by no means poor, but they were not part of the creme de la creme, either. They were middle class, and that was more than enough for them.

 Baekhyun had grown up being able to choose his own career, and he had, in the form of an editor. In his late teenage years, he had been scouted and managed to score a modelling contract, which he had done for a few years, until he grew tired of the unrealistic expectations and constant dieting. No, Baekhyun liked his food, and decided that modelling was not for him.

 And now, at age twenty-eight, he had built quite the career for himself, being almost famous in certain circles, his future secured and stable.

 Yes, there was not much missing in Baekhyun’s life, and what he was missing, he was in no rush of finding. After all, they did say that you found love when you were least expecting it.

 

 Neither Park Chanyeol nor Byun Baekhyun were looking for love, but they still found it. And this is where our story begins.

 

~*~

 

(...)

 Oh, Baekhyun knew who Park Chanyeol was. The heir of Park Industries, smart and handsome, sought after by many women even though he was in a clearly stable relationship with Sunmi. Yes, Baekhyun knew exactly who Park Chanyeol was.

 But Baekhyun had never met the man in real life before, only seen him in papers and during filmed press conferences and the likes, and Baekhyun was surprised by how _tall_ Park Chanyeol was. Sure, he knew he was tall, but _this_ tall? Baekhyun felt dwarfed next to the man, and Baekhyun was actually not that short by Asian standards.

 And the man’s looks… With dark grey hair pulled back from his face, showing the strong features and those large eyes, Park Chanyeol was certainly a sight to behold. Add to that the black suit and black turtleneck, and the soon-to-be CEO looked _lethal_. With a trim body and legs that went on forever, it was not hard to understand why women and men alike swooned over this guy.

 Baekhyun licked his lips, mouth suddenly so dry. Park Chanyeol was an incredibly attractive man, but he was also a taken man, and Baekhyun really should not be thinking all of these things about him. He knew Sunmi, he even _liked_ her, she had been one of few models that was not a stuck-up asshole, and he respected her enough to keep both hands and eyes off her man. Not that Baekhyun probably would have done anything anyway, he was not that type of person, but still.

 

 To say that the man in front of him was beguiling was an understatement. Chanyeol could barely look away.

 With tousled light-brown hair hanging down into black-rimmed eyes, the man looked like an idol, but not an idol Chanyeol recognized. Maybe a rookie? But no, he carried himself with the poise of someone older and more self-assured. And his well-tailored suit clung to a shape that was much firmer than the skinny frame so prefered in today’s entertainment.

 Maybe a model, then? No, Chanyeol was sure he would have remembered a model with the looks of this man. The way those eyes drooped just a bit, how his lips were triangle-formed, and that little mole just above his upper lip… Yes, Chanyeol was sure he would have remembered that face.

 Then who was this man? Chanyeol was lost in contemplation, wanting to know who the man was, and as the man’s tongue peeked out to wet his lips, Chanyeol found himself growing even more interested. Who was this man that enchanted him so?

 There was a call of a name before Chanyeol saw his own girlfriend lunge herself at the man next to him, and Chanyeol frowned. Who in the world was this man, and why was Sunmi clinging to him?

 

 Baekhyun barely had time to prepare himself after he heard his name being called - he had still been a bit preoccupied with trying to discreetly stare at Park Chanyeol - before he had an armful of Sunmi.

 “Baekhyun!” she exclaimed, smiling so widely that her eyes formed crescents. “It’s been so long! Oh, you’re looking so much better with a bit more flesh on your bones, you almost look handsome now!”

 Baekhyun gave a laugh at the teasing, but before he had the chance of saying anything, a loud sound interrupted him. Looking to his side in surprise, Baekhyun realized that it was Park Chanyeol who had cleared his throat, obviously trying to get some attention. And that was when Baekhyun realized that he and Sunmi were still standing and holding on to each other’s arms, in a way that might look suspicious.

 “Sorry, Yeol,” Sunmi said, beaming up at her boyfriend. “It was just such a long time since I saw this little rascal, I got overexcited!”

 “I’m four days younger than you, Sunmi,” Baekhyun pouted, almost having forgotten how Sunmi always played up the difference in their age.

 Sunmi turned to Baekhyun, eyes large as she remembered.

 “That’s true, I forgot… Then you’re also older than Chanyeollie!” Sunmi said, laughing, before placing an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and turning them both towards Chanyeol who was looking at them with cool interest. “Which reminds me, Byun Baekhyun, meet my boyfriend, Park Chanyeol. Me and Baekhyun met a long time ago when modelling, we were in the same agency.”

 

 If there was one weakness Chanyeol had, it was dogs. And the way the man in front of him - _Byun Baekhyun_ \- pouted made him look like a puppy.

 “Nice to meet you, Mr. Park,” Baekhyun said, holding out a hand and smiling a polite smile. Not at all like the rectangular, brilliant smile he had directed towards Sunmi just a little while before, but it was still an amazing smile.

 “The same to you, Mr. Byun,” Chanyeol said, firing off his own small polite smile as he took the slender hand into his own. It was a bit cold, as if Baekhyun was freezing a bit, but how he could do that in the too-warm room they were packed into, Chanyeol did not understand. “So you are a model?”

 Both men held on a little too long, barely noticeable to others, but obvious to Chanyeol, before they released each other’s hands, and Baekhyun gave a little chuckle, shaking his head.

 “Oh, no, not anymore,” he answered, smile widening a bit and looking a bit more friendly. “I modelled for a few years, before realizing it wasn’t for me.”

 “He’s a famous editor now!” Sunmi cut in, patting Baekhyun’s cheek and making him grimace, and now it was obvious to Chanyeol that she saw him as more of a younger brother. _Four days_ younger brother.

 And it was obvious that Baekhyun saw Sunmi as a sister. Chanyeol did not know which he was the most relieved over. And that scared him a little bit.

 

-

 

 Baekhyun let out a hearty laugh, and drunk on alcohol and the atmosphere, Chanyeol leaned forwards. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had caught Baekhyun’s lips with his own, drinking Baekhyun’s laugh down like a heady wine.

 

 Baekhyun’s laugh died in his throat, replaced by a moan he did not mean to let out, letting Chanyeol deepen the sloppy kiss. Then his drunk brain caught up to the situation, and Baekhyun hastily pulled back, his heart in his throat obstructing his breathing.

 “I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol whispered after a few seconds, looking as shocked as Baekhyun felt. “I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what- I’m sorry.”

 Baekhyun merely shook his head, unable to form proper sentences as he tried to calm down, cheeks burning. It took him almost a whole minute before he was able to move, unsteadily getting up on his feet.

 “I-I’ll go,” Baekhyun mumbled, not daring to look at Chanyeol. “I need some air, too much to drink…”

 Before Chanyeol had the chance to say something, or - god forbid - reach out for him, Baekhyun was out the door, almost sprinting down the empty corridors until he was back in his own room, the door securely locked behind him.

 Pressing his back against the door, Baekhyun slowly slid to the floor, dragging shaking hands through his hair. Because truth be told, he had not escaped because of what Chanyeol had done. He had escaped because of what he had _wanted_ to do to Chanyeol.

 That drunken, sloppy kiss had ignited something dangerous inside of Baekhyun, and he knew, he _knew_ , if he had stayed a second longer, there would not only have been kisses exchanged. Oh, no, Baekhyun would not have stopped at that, and that _scared_ him.

 This was not him. This was not who Baekhyun was. Baekhyun did not go around kissing his friends’ partners, he did not go around fantasizing about them, yet here he was, sitting on the floor with a wildly beating heart and an aching groin.

 “Fuck,” he breathed softly into the silence, wondering what he should do, and not finding any answer.

 

 Chanyeol was still staring at the door where Baekhyun had disappeared, fingers pressed against his lips as the memory of the kiss played over and over in his head. He was stupid. He was so fucking stupid!

 But he… Did not regret it. And that was probably the most stupid thing out of it all. The fact that Chanyeol did not regret kissing Baekhyun. Because it felt so _good_ , and Chanyeol could not bring himself to regretting it.

 Even as his thoughts slipped to Sunmi, probably asleep in their apartment, in their shared bed, Chanyeol did not feel regret over his actions. How could something wrong feel so right?

 

-

 

 The air thickened around them, as if filling with combustible gas, and when Baekhyun took a shaky breath which almost echoed in the silence, the air ignited, enveloping them in an explosion.

 Hands reached out for the other, and they did not know who tugged the other closer first, because suddenly they were just there, bodies pressed against each other as lips found lips. Fingers impatiently sought after skin as tongues danced together, Baekhyun’s back hitting a wall but the pain not registering.

 He was not drunk this time, but Baekhyun felt high, high on Park Chanyeol and the fire that burst beneath his skin, until he was lightheaded and the entire world was spinning.

 When Chanyeol began to mouth his way down Baekhyun’s chin and to his throat, some of Baekhyun’s senses returned.

 “We, _ah_ , we shouldn’t do this,” Baekhyun gasped, slightly distracted by the way Chanyeol nibbled at the sensitive skin of his neck before licking at it, causing different sensations and sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

 “I know,” Chanyeol hummed against Baekhyun’s skin, making the other bite down hard on his lower lip. “But I don’t want to stop. Ah, shit, you’re so short!”

 Baekhyun was about to snap back at the taller, but just then Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s butt and hoisted him into the air, before crushing him against the wall and effectively grinding their groins together. Mind blanking, Baekhyun’s head fell backwards against the wall as a deep moan found its way out, arms automatically wrapping themselves around Chanyeol’s neck, and legs around Chanyeol’s thin waist.

 “You’re driving me crazy,” Chanyeol hoarsely whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, roughly thrusting up against him, and Baekhyun could do little more than clutch a hand into Chanyeol’s hair and hold on for dear life.

 And when Sunmi’s face appeared behind his closed eyelids, Baekhyun tugged quite violently at Chanyeol’s hair, forcing the taller to kiss all the guilt away.

  _Just this once_ , Baekhyun thought to himself, _promised_ himself. _Just this once I want to taste heaven, before I fall into hell. Just this once._

 And when Chanyeol carried him into the bedroom, dropping them onto the bed and hungrily ripping their clothes off, Baekhyun willed everything else away, living only in the moment. And oh, what a great moment it was, no matter how fleeting.

 And after Baekhyun had come with Chanyeol’s name on his lips, hands intertwined as Chanyeol chased him into the bliss, Baekhyun had willed himself to fall asleep, staving off the guilt and the disgust for just a few more hours.

 But it was still there, showing itself as a single tear slipping down his cheek when he succumbed to sleep - Chanyeol precariously catching it and wiping away all traces of it, not bearing to see it, knowing exactly what it was.

 Because it was echoing in Chanyeol’s own soul.

 

 When Chanyeol woke up the next day, it was to slender fingers tracing the shape of his cheek, and a heavy atmosphere. Blinking his eyes open, he turned his head slightly to look up at Baekhyun, heart skipping a beat at how _vulnerable_ the man looked painted in sunlight and covered only barely by the cover.

 “We need to talk,” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol nodded.

 Yes, they did. They really did. But did they really have to now? Chanyeol reached out, meaning to wrap Baekhyun in his arms and pull him closer to steal a few more moments of cuddling, but Baekhyun avoided his arm, pulling back.

 “No. Talk first,” Baekhyun said, his voice authoritative, and Chanyeol let his arm fall down onto the mattress. “What happened last night… It should never have happened.”

 Even though Chanyeol knew this, it still cut through him like a knife. Apparently it showed on his face, as Baekhyun quickly scooted closer, reaching out to tug at Chanyeol’s hair in a panicked kind of way, and Chanyeol could not help himself from finding the gesture cute.

 “Stop it, don’t do that, don’t pout! It was amazing, hell, it was more than amazing, but it was a mistake, why am I trying to reassure you?” Baekhyun blabbered, before taking a deep breath and trying to gather himself. “What I meant to say was that even though it was beyond amazing, it should never have happened, because you’re with Sunmi. You’re taken, you’re not mine, you’re someone else’s, and I have no right to you. I have no right to lying here, next to you, cuddling. This is wrong, so wrong, and this is not me-”

 “But what if I want to be yours?” Chanyeol quietly asked, cutting through Baekhyun’s monologue and making him shut up. “What if I want to be taken by you?”

 Baekhyun’s eyes widened, mouth open in shock, and Chanyeol patiently waited for him to get it together again.

 “I, uh… But you’re not mine? If you want to be mine, you can’t belong to someone else,” Baekhyun finally answered, voice wavering slightly, as if he was close to a breakdown.

 Sighing, Chanyeol reached over and caught Baekhyun in his arms, pulling him closer and ignoring the protests.

 “I know. I just wish it was that easy…,” Chanyeol mumbled into Baekhyun’s hair, deeply inhaling the other’s scent. Strawberry and mint, how lovely…

 “Why isn’t it that easy?” Baekhyun asked, voice filled with suspicion, and Chanyeol hugged him closer.

 “Because my entire life hangs on this. I need to tread carefully, or I will lose it all,” Chanyeol answered, closing his eyes. “My position, my family… I need to secure it all before I can be reckless. Then it won’t matter what I do, then I’ll be safe.”

 Baekhyun was silent for a long while, but Chanyeol knew he had not fallen asleep. He was so tense, like a drawn bowstring, and it worried Chanyeol. Surely he saw the logic as well?

 “This, _us_ , can’t happen until after you’ve done what you have to do,” Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s chest, relaxing slightly into the embrace. “ _We_ can’t be until we don’t have to go behind anyone’s back.”

 Chanyeol hummed, neither in agreement or disagreement, knowing he could not promise anything, and knowing there was no point in trying to argue now.

 And Baekhyun just closed his eyes, ignoring Chanyeol’s vague answer, knowing that he was too weak against the taller. Knowing he would probably give in too easily, even with guilt plaguing him.

 

~*~

 

 For a few weeks after they had returned home, things returned back to what it had been before they had went away. Baekhyun and Chanyeol never spoke of what had happened whilst away, instead playing the part of friends, even though both craved more. They joked together, laughed together, looked at each other with longing when they thought no one else was looking, always glancing away when accidentally catching the other’s gaze.

 Baekhyun began to excuse himself from dinners with Chanyeol and Sunmi, unable to stand watching the couple interact when he wanted to be in Sunmi’s place, jealousy clouding his mind. He came up with excuses, too much work, too much travelling, too little sleep, to not have to say yes to the invitations Sunmi sent him, praying she would not find it too strange. Because Baekhyun regretted his night with Chanyeol, he truly did. Not the night itself, but going behind Sunmi’s back. She had been a great friend on more than one occasion, and Baekhyun truly hated himself for what he had done.

 But he did not hate himself enough to steer completely clear from Chanyeol. Oh, no, Baekhyun was not that strong, he knew it, and he despised himself for it.

 

 Chanyeol tried to keep away, he really did. He tried to come up with a way to keep Baekhyun, to play it by Baekhyun’s rules, but it did not work.

 A few weeks after getting back from the trip, Chanyeol was so tired of not being allowed to touch Baekhyun, of not being allowed to kiss those cute lips, or drag a breathless moan out of the shorter. His entire being ached with the need to hold Baekhyun close, and one day, he did just that.

 “I miss you,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s hair as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man behind his locked office door.

 “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said in a warning tone, but his hands came up to fist themselves in the back of Chanyeol’s shirt, and Chanyeol did not care that it would leave wrinkles behind.

 “I know, I’m trying to find a way,” Chanyeol mumbled, pressing soft kisses against Baekhyun’s temple. And it was the truth, he was trying. He just had not figured it out yet, but he was seriously deprived of Baekhyun’s touch, to the point of feeling almost physically tortured.

 “Try harder,” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol gave a low chuckle, nodding against Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

-

 

 “Yes, I love you, but I can't fucking take it anymore,” Baekhyun said, and there were tears gathering in his eyes. “Just the thought of you leaving my place to go home to _her_ , tell _her_ that you love her, even though you assure me it's a lie, it _kills_ me. So either you break up with her, or we're done, Park Chanyeol. Because I can't do this anymore, and if you care even just a little bit about me, you'll understand.”

 Each word cut like ice through Chanyeol, leaving him trembling in panic.

 No. No, this could not happen. He could not lose Baekhyun.

 But he could not break up with Sunmi either. Baekhyun was a man, he would never be accepted by Chanyeol’s family, this was to _protect_ Baekhyun, protect their relationship, how could he not see that? Why did he not understand that?

 “You're so selfish, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said with a humorless chuckle that made Chanyeol’s fingers curl into fists. “You want both love and money, but sometimes you can't have both. Sometimes you have to make a choice. What's more important, me or your money?”

 Chanyeol stood frozen by Baekhyun’s question, unable to comprehend it. Choose…? Choose one…?

 Realizing Chanyeol would not answer, Baekhyun gave a tired sigh, smiling a smile that was not happy anywhere, before turning around.

 “Goodbye, Chanyeol,” was whispered as Baekhyun walked away, and Chanyeol knew. He knew he should reach out, pull Baekhyun into a hug, apologize, tell him that _he_ was the most important, but Chanyeol could not force himself to move.

 He just stood there, watching as the love of his life walked away, listening to the broken sobs the other tried to hide, until a door was closed, and Baekhyun was gone.

 

-

 

 “Don’t you think I didn’t see it, Baek? Maybe not from the beginning, but don’t you think I realized?”

 Sunmi’s words cut through his heart, and Baekhyun looked away, feeling ashamed.

 “I have to say, you are a fitting couple… You compliment each other, I just wished it was as best friends instead of a romantic couple, like what you said it was. I’ve known you for years, don’t you think I can see through your lies? You know what, that’s almost what hurts the most. Not the cheating, but the _lying_. I thought you were my friend, Baekhyun. But friends don’t go behind each other’s backs. You could have told me-”

 “What? I could have told you what?” Baekhyun spit out, all of the pent-up emotions making his hands shake. “Hey, Sunmi, I feel ridiculously attracted to your boyfriend and probable future husband, but we’re cool, right? Don’t you think I realize I made mistakes? So many mistakes?”

 “Then why did you do it?” Sunmi asked, arms crossed over her chest, gaze boring into Baekhyun. “If you knew it was wrong - which you of course did - why did you do it?”

 That was the question Baekhyun did not have an answer to. That was one of the questions that had kept him up at night, slowly driving him insane - _why?_

 Deflating like a balloon, Baekhyun’s shoulder slumped forwards, and he tiredly dragged a hand over his face.

 “I… I don’t know. In the end because I fell for him, but in the beginning… I don’t know. I honestly can’t answer that question, Sunmi.”

 

-

 

 “Do you really think I want to be with someone who loves someone else, Park Chanyeol?” Sunmi said, but there was no real bite to her words. She just sounded tired. “I might love you, but it is not enough to want to spend the rest of my life knowing that I am second to someone else. I have a little bit more respect for myself than that.”

 And Chanyeol had nothing to say to that. Because she was right, Sunmi should not have to live in the shadow of someone else, she was far too brilliant for that. Unfortunately, she was not Chanyeol’s kind of brilliant, no matter how much he wished she was.

 “What now?” Chanyeol asked, and his voice was barely above a whisper. Because he was exhausted, and he was terrified.

 Everything he knew had been turned upside down, all destroyed. He had had everything, and now it was slowly fading away, and he could not hold on to it. It was like mist, slipping through his fingers.

 Sunmi sighed, before she strode over to where Chanyeol was sitting, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging his head to her stomach, Chanyeol placing his hands on her hips.

 “I don’t know, it’s not up to me. This is not my fairytale anymore. But I do advise you to follow your heart. Not even Park Chanyeol is perfect, so don’t be so afraid of making mistakes.”

 Chanyeol slowly inhaled Sunmi’s scent, before releasing it again, and the combination of her perfume and her words managed to calm his heart down a little bit. He was still scared - panicked even - of the future, but it felt a little bit easier.

 “Thank you,” Chanyeol mumbled, eyes slipping closed. “And I’m sorry. I truly am.”

 Fingers came to card themselves through Chanyeol’s hair, and he relaxed into the touch that was so familiar.

 “I’m not going to say that it’s okay, because you cheated on me, and that is never okay,” Sunmi said, voice tense, before she sighed once more. “But I forgive you. I see what Baekhyun means to you. You guys are meant to be, and I never had a chance against him.”

 Chanyeol kept quiet, as he could not argue against it, and did not want to agree openly with Sunmi. She might seem strong, but he knew that it was taking its toll on her, and she did not need his obvious agreement to push her closer to the breaking point.

 “I just ask you to please be kind to him. He’s like a brother to me, and even though you probably are meant to be, he doesn’t deserve someone who can’t treat him the way he deserves to be treated.”

 Chanyeol let out a bitter chuckle, fingers tightening just a little bit on Sunmi’s hips.

 “I don’t know if he would actually let me treat him the way he deserves to be treated… Last thing I heard, he hated my guts.”

 Sunmi cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks and forced him to lean his head back so that she could stare down at him.

 “And don’t you think that’s kind of understandable? You hurt him as well, Chanyeol, and now he’s heartbroken. You tried to keep the best of two worlds for yourself, and now here we are, two heartbroken people and you in the middle.”

 “It was never my intention to-” Chanyeol began, but Sunmi placed two fingers over his lips to shut him up.

 “I know, but you still did, and here we are. No matter how good your intentions were, you still fucked up, and now you have to take responsibility. At least none of us ended up pregnant, that would have been a real mess! Just imagine having _two_ kids on the way!”

 “Baekhyun is a guy,” Chanyeol deadpanned.

 “Yeah, I know, and I have an IUD, count yourself lucky,” Sunmi said, pouting a bit as she slapped Chanyeol’s shoulder. Then her expression softened, and Chanyeol did not feel like he deserved it all. “You made a mess, and now you have to clean it up. I know you’ve lived a life where you’ve gotten whatever you wanted, but that is not a realistic life, Chanyeol, and it is time that you realize that. I think you have started to, haven’t you?”

 Chanyeol nodded solemnly, because yes, he had realized. He just wished he had realized a little bit sooner. He had no idea what he would have done differently, but he was sure that he would have been able to do it all better. But it was easy being afterwise.

 Smiling softly, Sunmi placed a hand against Chanyeol’s cheek, and he leaned into the touch.

 “That’s my boy,” she whispered, before pulling away, and Chanyeol knew that this was goodbye. Maybe forever. “Try to talk to Baek. You might not be able to treat him like he deserves, but you might also be the only one who could treat him right. And try not to fuck it up this time?”

 “I won’t,” Chanyeol answered, a sad smile on his lips as he watched Sunmi pick up her bags, sending him a quick kiss, before turning and walking out of his apartment, out of his life.

 And Chanyeol was left alone, to be consumed by his thoughts and fears.

 

-

 

 “It's just… I'm afraid. That you'll cheat on me.”

 “What? Why would I do that to you?”

 “Well, you cheated on Sunmi with me…”

 “And once a cheater always a cheater, is that it?”

 “Yeol… I don't want to fight. You asked me what was wrong, and I told you, please, just… I don't want to fight.”

 “Too fucking late. I'm going out.”

 “It's almost midnight! Where are you going to go?”

 “None of your business, Baekhyun.”

 “Chanyeol, wait-”

(...)

 “I'm sorry, Baek… I realized I was being stupid and unfair. It is a plausible fear to have, and I get that now. I wish I could have your full trust, but I understand it's hard.”

 “I trust you, it's just… I'm afraid as well. Because of how we started out. Please tell me if you meet someone who catches your interest? I don't want to experience what Sunmi did…”

 “Yeah, of course. It's impossible that's ever going to happen, but if it ever did, I will. I did learn something from this whole mess, even though it might not always seem like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunmi is honestly the real queen in this... As soon as she gets confirmation of her suspicions, she packs her bags and leave, and even if she forgives Chanyeol she never forgets. After taking some time to mend her broken heart, she sets out with the ambition of making a name for herself, to not always stand in the shadow of Park Chanyeol, and only be remembered as the woman Park Chanyeol cheated on with another man. She turns her own experiences into knowledge and uses it to help others, and turns into the badass queen we all know she is! She's probably the one getting out of this story the best, lol... But she would never let a two-timing man bring her down! Nu-uh, sir!  
> And yes, Baekhyun is very scarred by it all, and he is so afraid of becoming Sunmi, even if Chanyeol keeps proving that won't happen. It's one thing knowing, and it's one thing actually believing, because if you cheated once, what says you won't cheat again? I actually think I had some plans of maybe making this an "unhappy" ending, with BaekYeol breaking up in the end...


	16. yet another cheating!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baekhyun, being involved in all of these cheating!au's... This time he's the one being cheated on, though, not with! And Chanyeol is the one who stands beside him afterwards, against the odds! Almost a year old by now, but yeah, no further inspiration. Maybe I should just leave all of these up for others to finish if they find them inspiring? ..............nah, I'm too overzealous with my stuff, that's why I can't prompt stuff for others to write, lmao! The megalomania jumped out and said she couldn't stand anyone else making it big off of her brilliant ideas!  
> KaiBaek, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, emotional adultery more than physical, angst... Denial? Shit?

 “Why do you hate me so much?”

 Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he rubbed his forehead, taking a breath before opening his eyes and turning to look over at Chanyeol.

 “I don't hate you, I just… Strongly dislike you,” Baekhyun answered, giving a small shrug.

 “Uh, that's not much better, honestly,” Chanyeol deadpanned, before extending his arms in a resigned fashion. “Why, though? I've been going through our every interaction in my head, tried to remember whatever I can, but I can't figure it out, and it's seriously stressing me out!”

 Crossing his arms over his chest, Baekhyun leaned back against the counter, watching Chanyeol closely as he began to talk.

 “One of my closest friends in high school was Seulgi.”

 Nothing. No recognition, just confusion. Baekhyun sighed again.

 “We went to the same high school, Chanyeol. I remember your reputation.”

 That was when Chanyeol’s eyes finally lit up with understanding. Frowning, he raised a hand to his lips, thinking hard, so Baekhyun continued to talk.

 “She was one of the many girls you rather brutally rejected. She was always a very happy person, able to cheer you up in a heartbeat, but she was so broken after that.”

 Then, Chanyeol’s eyes landed on Baekhyun again as they widened, mumbling something under his breath before he raised his voice.

 “Kang Seulgi... Right?” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun gave the barest of nods in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I… I was a real asshole in high school, there's no denying that… And I kinda see why you hate me now, I'd probably do the same, honestly.”

 Baekhyun scoffed as he turned back to what he had been doing, hearing a soft chuckle.

 “I would, because I've realized and understood how horrible I was,” Chanyeol continued, making Baekhyun still but not turn around. “I'm not that person anymore, though. That person was childish and honestly really broken, filled with a lot of anger and other nasty feelings, but that's not me anymore.”

 “Yeah, there's gotta be a reason for why Jongin likes you,” Baekhyun muttered, not really for Chanyeol to hear, but the taller did anyway, bursting out laughing.

 “Oh, believe me, Jongin has his bad sides as well, he's not as soft and sweet as he appears,” Chanyeol chuckled, though it died in his throat as Baekhyun turned to look at him over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised.

 “I know,” Baekhyun simply said, watching with a smidgen of amusement as Chanyeol’s face went through a few different emotions, finally settling for an expression of disgust.

 “Ew, for fucks sake! I don't want to hear it!” Chanyeol exclaimed, and Baekhyun could not help the tiny smile as he shrugged.

 “I didn't say anything,” Baekhyun said, feigning innocence, as Chanyeol groaned and faked gagging.

 “What the fuck is going on in here?” a new voice suddenly spoke up, and Baekhyun glanced up to find Jongin walking inside, looking confused and almost a little scared. “You're talking with each other? Joking even? Did one of you get switched with an alien?”

 Baekhyun chuckled as he tilted his head up to accept his hello kiss, before shaking his head.

 “No, we're being civilized, and Chanyeol is misinterpreting my words,” Baekhyun answered, leaning a little against Jongin as he put a hand on his lower back.

 “Am not!” Chanyeol protested. “You basically said you guys have nasty, kinky sex!”

 At that, Baekhyun gave a little sigh mixed with a chuckle, feeling Jongin stiffen against him.

 “No, I said that I know Jongin has bad sides to him as well, like the fact that he can be childish, petty,  _ overprotective _ ,” Baekhyun wiggled a little to get Jongin to loosen his grip, nails almost digging painfully into Baekhyun’s flesh, “jealous, and so on. Nobody's perfect, but his good sides more than outweigh his bad ones.”

 Silence reigned for a moment, before Chanyeol awkwardly cleared his throat.

 “Oh. You did this thing with your eyebrows, though… You really seemed to be hinting towards something else, okay!”

 Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head. “Not my fault you think with your mind in the gutter…”

 “Okay, I’m not sure I like you two actually standing each other,” Jongin muttered from beside Baekhyun, making him chuckle.

 “Be careful what you wish for, babe,” Baekhyun said, grinning at Jongin, hoping it would get him to ease up a little.

 Thankfully it did, as Jongin gave a pout.

 “I wished for you two to get along, not make sexual innuendos and jokes!” Jongin whined, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and burying his face against Baekhyun’s throat.

 “That’s solely Chanyeol’s fault,” Baekhyun pointed out, earning himself a very indignant “Hey!” from said male.

  
  
  
  


 “He’s not a bad person, he really isn’t…”

 “Baekhyun, he cheated on you.”

 “Maybe… Maybe there was something lacking, something missing? Something I couldn’t give him?”

 “Jongin cheated on you, but you’re blaming yourself for it? That’s not how it works, Baekhyun, all of the blame is on him. If there was something wrong, he should’ve broken up with you, and  _ then _ chased after whatever it was that he was missing. I’m sorry, but he is an asshole.”


	17. Omega Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of four ABO fics hiding in my dungeon. This idea came to me in response to all the "weak omega Baek" fics out there, because I'm honestly a bit tired of them... Then I added the annoying concept of females expecting to be the ones making sure they don't get pregnant, expected to take pills and not use condoms for /his/ sake, and then having to rely on under-researched contraceptives and in several countries not even given proper sexual education... And down the rabbit hole we go.  
> Reason why I'm not continuing it? Because it started to feel wrong in some way, and I don't know which, but it just did, so until I figure that out I won't be able to write it. And I might never be able to figure it out.  
> ABO, omega!Baekhyun, alpha!Chanyeol, omega!Jongin, heats and ruts, kindergarten bullying (and retaliation...)

**PROLOGUE:**

_ “Leave me alone!” _

 The tiny voice echoed around the playground, but it was not quite enough to reach the teachers who were standing some way away, talking amongst themselves. And unfortunately, Baekhyun was backed into a corner, partially hidden by a few of his classmates and a large playground construction.

 “My daddy says that omegas are just servants of alphas, and that means that you’re supposed to do whatever I say,” one of the larger boys in front of Baekhyun said, a nasty smirk on his lips.

 “Yeah, that’s why you’re so small,” a girl chimed in, hiding her giggling behind a hand. “You’re weaker so you can’t fight against us and has to do whatever we say!”

 Baekhyun gritted his teeth as he fought back his tears, both so scared yet angry at the same time. He was rather small and knew he did not really stand a chance against the children in front of him on his own, but he also knew that they were wrong.

 “My mommy says that omegas and alphas are just as strong but in different ways!” Baekhyun yelled, tiny fists trembling by his sides. “And that nobody is allowed to tell me what to do, I can do whatever I want!”

 “Your mommy is stupid!” the girl said, making the rest, Baekhyun included, gasp. She was calling an adult stupid! “You’re not strong, you’re small and weak!”

 “I’m not!” Baekhyun called back, the tears in his eyes starting to make his vision blurry. He was not weak and his mommy was not stupid! His mommy was the best mommy in the entire world! “You’re all meanies, leave me alone!”

 But they did not appreciate being called meanies, especially not the alpha boy and the alpha girl, and instead of leaving Baekhyun alone they began to walk closer to him, telling him that he was going to do what they said, he was going to be their omega servant. As the boy took a hold of a good chunk of Baekhyun’s hair, ready to pull, Baekhyun closed his eyes and gave a panicked scream that quickly deteriorated into a sob.

 “Let go of him!” another voice joined in, and when Baekhyun blinked his eyes open in confusion, he saw another boy running towards them. A round boy with rounder glasses, his face red with anger and strain from running so fast. “You meanies! If he doesn’t want to, you can’t force him!”

 “Stay away, stupid Chanyeol!” the girl called out, sticking her tongue out at the approaching boy. “He’s an omega!”

 But Chanyeol did not stay away, Chanyeol ran straight for Baekhyun, slapping the other boy’s hand away from Baekhyun’s hair, before he placed himself in front of Baekhyun with his arms outstretched.

 “If he says no, then you’re not allowed to do anything, a no is a no!” Chanyeol almost yelled, panting like an angry miniature bull. “That’s what my mommy and daddy says! A no is a no!”

 Baekhyun was still sobbing behind Chanyeol, body trembling from his crying, still a bit afraid and still very angry. He did not really know who the boy protecting him was, but he knew that he was an alpha, and hated that it took another alpha to stop the others. Baekhyun was strong, he was supposed to be able to stop the others on his own, he should not need someone else to help him!

 By now, the teachers supposed to watch over them realized that something was wrong, and hurried over. Scoldings were handed out, and Baekhyun’s parents were called, who came to pick him up early since he was near unconsolable.

 “They said that I’m weak, and that mommy is stupid!” Baekhyun cried against his father’s neck as they walked away from the school, Baekhyun having refused to let go and walk on his own and his father not having had the heart to let him go.

 “No, my Baekhyunnie isn’t weak, is he?” Baekhyun’s father tutted, stroking his son’s back. “My Baekhyunnie is strong! My Baekhyunnie is strong and beautiful and so, so smart!”

 But Baekhyun shook his head, smearing his snot over his father’s shirt.

 “I’m small and weak and mommy lied to me!” Baekhyun whined, still so upset about it all.

 Baekhyun’s father came to an abrupt stop and pulled back, forcing Baekhyun to look at him.

 “Mommy didn’t lie to you, Baekhyun,” he said, using his stern voice that had Baekhyun cowering a little as he wiped his eyes messily with his tiny fists. “You are strong! You might not be stronger or bigger than they are, but you are much stronger in other ways. Being an omega doesn’t make you weak and being an alpha doesn’t make you strong, and you can be strong in many different ways. Okay?”

 Hesitantly, Baekhyun nodded a yes, because he was still not sure he completely believed his father, but he really did not want to think that his parents were lying to him.

 “I wish I was a beta like Baekbeom-hyung,” Baekhyun muttered as he once more attached himself around his father’s neck, before giving a gasp. “Daddy! I want to take hapkido lessons, too! Like hyung! Then I’ll be strong!”

 Baekhyun’s father gave an endearing sigh, promising that they would talk with mommy about it when she came home later that day, not really thinking that Baekhyun needed to take hapkido lessons, or should have to, but also not wanting to outright say no either. Baekhyun should not force himself into martial arts just because some mean kids said that he was weak and made him doubt himself and his family.

 Baekhyun’s mother agreed with her husband’s reasoning, but in the end they came to the conclusion that maybe it could help Baekhyun with his confidence in the long run, considering how sad he had gotten, and maybe it could stop the bullying. But Baekhyun had to promise that he would not use what he was taught on the other kids, since it was very dangerous and he could hurt someone. And Baekhyun immediately promised, knowing full well that he would be punished if he broke the promise.

 

 Baekhyun started hapkido with his older brother, but the bullying did not completely stop. The teachers made sure to keep an eye out for Baekhyun, to make sure nothing more happened, but they could not be everywhere all the time.

 Instead of Baekhyun being cornered like the first time, he was now getting his hair pulled and skin pinched in passing whenever the others could get away with it, and the frustration over the situation built until poor little Baekhyun could not handle it anymore.

 And one beautiful day, as the alpha boy who had started it all pushed Baekhyun, giggling evilly, Baekhyun snapped. Taking hold of the boy’s arm, Baekhyun did what he was not supposed to, and used his limited hapkido skills to flip the boy down onto the ground.

 Time seemed to freeze as the entire playground held their breath, staring in shock at little Baekhyun huffing in anger, and the boy on the ground who had troubles getting any air into his lungs from how his back had hit the ground. And when he began to cry in panic, hiccuping as he tried to breathe properly, a kind of horrible feeling settled itself into Baekhyun’s heart and he felt his own eyes prick with tears.

 He did not want to hurt the boy, he just wanted to make him stop, and that was what Baekhyun told the teachers as they came running, tearing him away from the boy and marching him straight to the headmaster’s office. Again, Baekhyun’s parents were called to pick him up early, but this time it was because Baekhyun was suspended for fighting and injuring a classmate. And as Baekhyun’s father scolded him and told him how disappointed he was, Baekhyun cried and told him yet again that he just wanted the boy to stop, he just wanted it all to stop, and Baekhyun’s father could not help but feel sorry for his son.

 In the end, Baekhyun was not allowed to continue with hapkido until his parents thought he was ready for it again, he was not allowed to play any video games for two whole months, and he was not allowed to visit his grandparents and their dog for a whole month. Which was a rather hefty punishment for five-year-old Baekhyun, who cried and screamed about it, but in the end accepted it. Not only because he had no other choice, but also because he knew he had been really, really bad. He had injured someone really badly, making them feel like they could not breathe, and he knew how scary that felt after having lost his grip on the monkey bars and fallen down on his back once. It was really scary, and Baekhyun really did feel bad about it. So bad that he apologized all on his own without having to be told the day he got back from his suspension.

 But it did result in some good things. Like no one daring to bully Baekhyun anymore. And Chanyeol, even if Baekhyun did not see it as a good thing at that time.

 Especially not as the first thing out of Chanyeol’s mouth after introducing himself was to ask Baekhyun if he could teach Chanyeol how to do that thing he had done, so Chanyeol could make his sister stop teasing him.

 Baekhyun had promptly slapped Chanyeol’s hand and told him that he was really stupid, and that what Baekhyun had done was really mean, and then they had become friends.

 Or, well, almost at least. It took a few more years before Baekhyun actually called Chanyeol his friend, but everyone knew he would sooner or later. Chanyeol was rather persistent in his friendship tries, and they were rather alike in many ways.

 It was sort of meant to be, even if Baekhyun tried to resist in the beginning. But round alpha boys with too-large ears proved to be too charming to resist in the end.

 

**CHAPTER ? :**

 “You’re going into heat soon again, right?”

 Baekhyun looked up in surprise at the taller sitting opposite him, nodding as he swallowed his food.

 “Yeah, is it already noticeable?” Baekhyun asked, sighing a little. He had started to feel some pre-heat symptoms, but did not think others would already be able to tell.

 Chanyeol shrugged a little as he took off his cap and pulled his hair back, before putting the cap back on. “Not extremely so, but I think I’m too used to being around you so I notice early on anyway. I honestly think I’d be able to single you out in a crowd of other omegas in heat with my eyes blindfolded…”

 Baekhyun snorted at that as he got back to his food.

 “That’s bullshit, I’m not that distinguishable unless you’re mated to me,” Baekhyun said, taking a small bite before speaking again. “Maybe if I was in a group of five you  _ might _ have a chance, but otherwise bullshit.”

 “Chanyeol might have a chance of what, claiming you?” another man asked as he sat down next to Baekhyun, with his own tray of food.

 Baekhyun rolled his eyes as Chanyeol pinned the other with a deadpan glare, both by now used to the insistent claiming talk.

 “We’re talking about my heat and Chanyeol’s belief that he can single me out in a crowd when I’m in said heat,” Baekhyun explained, putting his chopsticks down. His appetite was starting to mess up - yet another sign of his impending heat. “Nothing about any claiming, Jongin, so he’s all yours, go for it.”

 Jongin scrunched up his nose all adorably, giving an ‘ew!’ that had Chanyeol pout.

 “No thank you, you can keep him. Not my type.”

 “I’m everyone’s type,” Chanyeol muttered under his breath, sinking a bit lower in his seat and looking to actually be of normal height.

 “No, you’re not,” Baekhyun and Jongin chorused, before snickering over their synchronisation.

 “You’re always so mean when you’re together,” Chanyeol began, before a contemplative look settled onto his face. “No, wait, Baekhyun’s pretty mean on his own, you just drag the sweet child Jongin into it. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

 Baekhyun just shrugged, not feeling ashamed at all.

 “He’s too nice for his own good, I’m doing him a favor. Speaking of being too nice and heats and claimings, how’s it going with that kid that was chasing your tail?” Baekhyun asked, bringing the focus over to Jongin instead of himself.

 Jongin gave a small shrug, seemingly pretty nonchalant about the question, but Baekhyun could see that there was more to it.

 “It’s not going anything, really, we were out on a date but both kinda realized that we’ll make better friends than partners,” Jongin slowly said, and Baekhyun could hear the ‘but’ that never came.

 “But?” Chanyeol prompted, motioning for Jongin to go on, obviously also having heard the unspoken word.

 Just the barest tinge of pink settled on Jongin’s golden cheeks, only noticeable when as up close as Baekhyun and Chanyeol were, and it had Baekhyun grinning in anticipation.

 “But… He might have had a pretty cute friend that we ran into during the date…?” Jongin admitted in a whisper, and Baekhyun gave a disbelieving gasp.

 “You got the hots for someone else during a date with another dude? Oh, Jongin, that's  _ naughty _ !” Baekhyun cackled, receiving a few punches to his upper arm by a sulky-looking Jongin. “Ow! Meanie!”

  
  


-

  
  


 “How are you, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, voice just as soft as his sympathetic smile.

 “Shitty,” Baekhyun muttered, dropping down next to Chanyeol and burrowing against his side in search of the soothing warmth of the alpha’s body.

 Not long after Baekhyun had hit puberty properly and started going through heats, they had discovered that Chanyeol’s closeness helped relieve and lessen at least some of Baekhyun’s heat symptoms. Like how some omegas went out in search of sex to take the edge of, non-sexual intimacy helped as well. Plus the fact that Chanyeol’s scent helped mask Baekhyun’s, making sure to keep the unwanted attention of horny alphas to a minimum. Which was probably what Baekhyun was the most grateful for, because he really did not feel like keeping disrespectful idiots in check whilst trying to keep his own body in check as well.

 Chanyeol put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him close, making Baekhyun exhale in relief. He still felt like crawling into a small ball or dry-humping something, but it was fainter and more easily ignored now.

 “I swear that your shoulders are broader than mine,” Chanyeol mumbled as his hand squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder, and it had Baekhyun chuckling. “I'm taller but you're broader, how does that even work?”

 “You need to start working out, Channoodle, I've told you this,”. Baekhyun tutted, before sighing. “You never listen to me, I feel so disrespected…”

 “I  _ am _ working out, I've been working out for ages!”

  
  


-

  
  


 Baekhyun felt his body heat rise, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly as he reached out for Chanyeol, realizing that Chanyeol was already reaching out for him as well.

 “Is it bad, do you want to get out of here?” Chanyeol asked, hushed voice filled with worry, but Baekhyun shook his head.

 “No, just give me a moment, I'll be fine,” Baekhyun mumbled, grip tightening on Chanyeol’s hand as a bigger wave washed over him.

 Digging his teeth into his lower lip, Baekhyun held his breath as the biggest wave yet crashed over him, making him wobble a little on his feet, blood thrumming hard through his veins, but then the waves started to cease again. Baekhyun exhaled in a deep sigh when he had finally calmed down again, quickly releasing the iron grip he had accidentally taken on Chanyeol’s hand.

 “Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled, grimacing a little as Chanyeol clenched and unclenched his hand a few times.

 “Don't worry about it, you didn't break it,” Chanyeol chuckled, before turning serious. “Are you okay though?”

 Baekhyun nodded as they continued on their way, sighing again.

 “Yeah, it was just a spike… I don't understand why they haven't been able to actually produce something that properly shuts it all off, I mean, we know it's possible, and studies are pointing towards it not being harmful but rather maybe  _ better _ if we did,” Baekhyun rambled, Chanyeol just nodding by his side, used to Baekhyun’s annoyance over heat-prevention medicine by now. “But I guess us omegas aren't worth the time and money it takes to research these things properly, as long as we’re somewhat placated and able to reproduce it doesn’t matter…”

 “I don’t know about all of that, but it doesn’t seem like it was just a spike,” Chanyeol said, changing the subject back to Baekhyun’s current heat. “It seems to be getting worse. Maybe you should have it checked?”

 But Baekhyun just waved Chanyeol’s concern away.

 “Probably nothing, my body is just acting up or something, nothing to worry about. Wouldn’t be surprised if it’s something about my body disliking being suspended in the limbo of having and not having my heat,” Baekhyun sighed, noticing that Chanyeol did not really seem convinced. “Really, Chanyeol, I’m fine now, don’t feel strange at all. Come on, let’s go, or we’re going to be late.

 Chanyeol just sighed as he let Baekhyun pull him along to their next class.

  
  


-

  
  


 “Ugh, I’m horny,” Baekhyun complained as he snuggled up to Jongin, the other omega snorting.

 “Sorry, can’t help with that, hyung,” Jongin airly said, before glancing around and leaning closer to Baekhyun. “Hey, have you ever thought about maybe doing like a ‘friends with benefits’ thing with Chanyeol? To help you?”

 Baekhyun pulled back enough to send Jongin a disgusted look, before he snuggled closer again.

 “Yeah, I have, of course I have, we even talked about it once,” Baekhyun answered, his words completely going against the facial expression he had made. “But I don’t know, feels like I’d just be using him, and I don’t like that, and it might mess with our friendship, and I wouldn’t like that either…”

 “You’re making valid points, though I don’t think he’d mind being used for that,” Jongin pointed out, and Baekhyun sighed.

 “Probably not, kind of certainly not, but yeah, I don’t know…,” Baekhyun mumbled. “If it gets bad enough one day, I don’t think I’ll refuse an offer, but for now I don’t think so?”

  
  


-

  
  


 “Baek-”

 Chanyeol’s words stopped in the middle of his throat as he was hit by a  _ wall _ of pheromones, his body immediately reacting. Soft pitter-patter was heard, and then Baekhyun came trotting around the corner, carrying with him a cloud of arousal that spoke to Chanyeol’s sudden own.

 “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, voice just slightly breathy and whiney, and that was the third punch straight to Chanyeol’s guts.

 The fourth came as Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was only dressed in an oversized hoodie - and nothing else. The evidence of this obvious in the form of the sticky liquid slowly trickling down Baekhyun’s inner thigh, and just like that, Chanyeol was knocked out and a complete goner.

 Baekhyun’s heat had returned, and Chanyeol was more than ready to help him through it.


	18. Baekkie the Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but this one is actually annoying af! Because I was close to finishing this when I wrote it (November 2017), I even had a draft on AFF for it - but then something happened (I think I was writing Timeline?) and I put this on hold, AND NOW I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN ANYMORE. I have faint memories of the dragon (either Jongin or Kyungsoo), but literally nothing else. Like what the fuck. AND THIS IS SUPER CUTE TOO, ARGH, ANNOYING! But uh yeah, inspiration from Narnia and the mice (they are mice, right? Or are they rats?) in it, and I really adored the mental image of the bravest little mouse Baekkie with his tiny sword, succeeding where others have not simply because he thinks before he acts!  
> EXO as animals (okay, Lady of the Lake is Junmyeon, and I think the king was supposed to be Minseok, BUT WHATEVER), knights, fantasy!au, fluff

 Once upon a time, there was a very brave mouse. His name was Baekkie, and he was the bravest person in the entire kingdom.

 The problem was that no one believed that a mere  _ mouse _ could be courageous, and Baekkie had a hard time convincing the king to knight him. All Baekkie wanted was to show everyone that he indeed was a very brave and capable young mouse!

 “Baekkie, I will grant your wish on one condition,” the king said on the third day that Baekkie visited the castle to ask for acknowledgement. “Thrice have you asked to be granted knighthood, and thrice have I turned you down. But! If you complete my request, I will grant you whatever you want.”

 Baekkie could barely believe this - he was never going to give up his quest to gain knighthood, but he had not anticipated to get it this easily!

 “Yes, of course, whatever you wish, Your Highness!” Baekkie quickly agreed, but he regretted it just as quickly when the king’s lips curled into a small smile.

 “Good… There is a dragon, residing in the highest mountain, that has been plaguing my lands and my people. If you slay this dragon, I will grant you knighthood in my highest order - the royal guard,” the king said, and Baekkie’s mouse ears could barely believe what they were hearing.

 “A-a dragon?” Baekkie exclaimed, placing a tiny paw over his heart.

 “Yes, a dragon. A horrible, fire-spitting dragon,” the king clarified, leaning forwards in his throne to look down at Baekkie with a worried expression. “I understand if you are scared, dear Baekkie, because I have sent several of my best knights, but so far, none have succeeded, none have returned…”

 “I’m not scared!” Baekkie exclaimed with a small gasp, shaking his head and clenching his paws. “I will go and I will slay the dragon, and show you that I am the best and bravest knight in all of the kingdom!”

 With that, Baekkie stormed out of the throne room as quickly as his small legs could carry him, because he was on a mission.

 “Do you really think that was very wise, my love?” the queen whispered as she watched the little mouse go. “It would be a shame for such a cute little being to get killed on a fool’s quest…”

 The king hummed as he leaned back and took his queen’s hand in his own, gently rubbing small circles into the back of it.

 “It really would, but at the same time… He has a need to show how honorable and courageous he is,” the king mumbled. “Hopefully, he will realize that it  _ is _ a fool’s quest, and go back home to his family instead.”

 

 Baekkie spent many days and nights walking through the forest from the capital, towards the tallest mountain in the entire kingdom. Every night, he would climb up into the highest tree he could find, and use some rope to tie himself to the highest and most stable branch he could find, so that he would not fall nor be eaten by any predator down on the ground.

 One morning as the sun was rising, ticking Baekkie’s snout, he gave a little stretch and blinked his eyes open.

 And then he screamed and tried to reach for his sword, almost falling down from the branch he was on.

 “Calm down, little mouse, calm down! Do not worry, I am not here to eat you,” the black cat sitting in front of Baekkie snickered, licking his thin cat-lips. “If I would have been here for that, I would have already eaten you!”

 “Then tell me what you are here for!” Baekkie exclaimed as he finally managed to take his sword out, pointing it straight at the cat.

 “Oh, that looks like a really sharp needle, you should be careful with that...,” the cat said as he extended his claws and used them to knock Baekkie’s sword away.

 But Baekkie had trained in swordsmanship, and quickly brought the sword back up.

 “State your business, or begone,” Baekkie threatened, as he reached for the knot and undid the rope around him so he could stand up.

 The cat gave a sigh as it carefully lied down on the branch, paws crossed in front of it.

 “I was sent here to offer aid,” the cat said, tilting his head. “My mistress sent me to bring you to her, to explain the situation, and then - if you are still willing - to bring you to the dragon’s lair.”

 Baekkie frowned as well as a mouse possibly could.

 “How can I trust you?”

 “You cannot,” the cat said, giving a Cheshire grin. “You can hope that I speak the truth, but you cannot trust that I actually do.”

 “Then why should I come with you?” Baekkie scoffed.

 “Because it is rather important, no matter if you trust me or not,” the cat said with a deep sigh. “I should stop playing around and take you with me now, my mistress would scold me if she knew I was teasing you like this… Please do climb up on my back so we can leave, little mouse. We have quite some way to go, and not a lot of time!”

 But Baekkie stood his ground - or branch, rather - and kept his sword pointed at the vexing cat.

 “You need to give me some proof of this important matter, otherwise I will not come with you!” he bravely exclaimed, because he was on a mission for the king, after all, and did not want to be lured to his death.

 “You are a smart mouse - how annoying,” the cat sighed yet again, before sitting up and tilting his head back, so that his neck was exposed. “Look at my necklace, it bears the symbol of my mistress. You should recognize it.”

 Baekkie’s eyes widened as he saw the deep blue stone hanging from a silver necklace, a symbol in silver floating in the middle of it. Yes, he recognized the symbol, though he could barely believe it.

 

 A few hours later, the cat was sprinting through the forest, Baekkie clinging to the fur on its back.

 “So tell me, cat, what is your name?” Baekkie asked, having to scream to be heard over the wind rushing around him.

 “I have many names, but my mistress calls me Jongdae,” the cat called back. “How about you, little mouse? Do you have a name?”

 “Yes, I am Baekkie, the bravest mouse that ever wandered in this kingdom!” Baekkie said, proudly puffing his chest out, before giving a small squeak as he almost fell of Jongdae’s back.

 “Hold on tight!” Jongdae laughed, and Baekkie had half a mind to poke the cat with his sword.

 But the ground looked very hard beneath him, and even though Baekkie was reckless, he was not foolish, and so pushed the thoughts of pulling his sword out away.

 

 After a few hours of running, Jongdae began to slow down. Baekkie, who had almost been lulled to sleep by the rhythmic thumping of paws across the forest floor, quickly woke up and sat up straight.

 “Are we there already?” he asked, since he only could see trees all around them still.

 “Already?” Jongdae panted, obviously strained from his running. “I have been running for hours whilst you were sleeping on my back!”

 “I was resting, not sleeping!” Baekkie indignantly huffed. “You are too uncomfortable to be able to sleep on!”

 “Oh, I heard you snore, little mouse!” Jongdae argued.

 “Must have been your own wheezing!” Baekkie argued back. “You really seem out of shape, my dear mount!”

 Before the cat had the chance to snap back, a voice floated through the forest.

 “Have you finally found a friend with a sharp enough tongue to stand a chance against you, Jongdae?” a soft female voice said, and soon, the trees parted to show a lake, with a woman standing on top of the water.

 As Jongdae and Baekkie got closer, she began to move towards the shore, until she could kneel down next to where the water was lapping at the sand. She was dressed in a long robe that was the exact same color as the lake she was standing in, making it so Baekkie could not tell where the robe ended and the water began, as well as long, black hair framing a small, beautiful face, deep eyes showing an eternal knowledge.

 “Milady!” Baekkie said as he quickly got down from Jongdae’s back, and knelt in the sand.

 “I think you are the most polite mouse I have ever met, Baekkie,” the Lady of the Lake said as she gave a soft smile, motioning for Baekkie to get up again. “I wish we could meet under nicer circumstances, but unfortunately, this is our reality. You were sent on a mission to slay the dragon, am I right?”

 “Ah, yes, milady! How did you know about that?” Baekkie gasped, pressing his paws to his cheeks.

 The Lady gave a giggle, wiggling a finger in front of Baekkie.

 “Oh, I have my ways… It is why I sent Jongdae to fetch you. You see, the dragon you are set to slay is not a normal dragon. No, this dragon is a very special dragon, and she holds a special place in my heart. A long time ago, she suffered a horrible heartbreak, that twisted her heart and soul and gave her the form she is now trapped in. But I hope you would be able to help me free her from her pain, and move on.”

(...)

 

~*~

 

 Baekhyun’s eyes flew open, but he quickly squeezed them closed again as the light burned his retinas into oblivion, groaning.

 “Hey, are you okay?” a voice asked, a voice that Baekhyun kind of recognized, but at the same time not. “It looked like you hit your head pretty hard…”

 Now that whoever it was mentioned it, Baekhyun realized that the back of his head was hurting really bad. A kind of icy pain that seemed like icicles buried into his brain, and Baekhyun did not like it at all. He hated being cold…

 “Ah, yeah… Hurts like a bitch, but I’m fine,” Baekhyun said, slowly sitting and finally looking up at the person who had spoken to him.

 He was quite handsome, even with his forehead frowned in worry. Large eyes and plump lips connected by a straight nose, with black hair falling across his face. There was something familiar with him…

 “Have we met before?” Baekhyun blurted out, and the guy have a surprised expression, before a chuckle slipped through his lips.

 “Uhm, I don’t think so…? But you are kind of familiar,” the guy said, before holding out a hand towards Baekhyun. “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

 “Baekhyun,” Baekhyun answered as he took the hand and shook it.

 “Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. So, do I need to call an ambulance, or just help you to the hospital?”

 Feeling a bit flustered for some reason - and seriously, there was something  _ really _ familiar with this guy, this Chanyeol! - Baekhyun opened his mouth to stammer something out, when he was interrupted by a new voice.

 “Oh my god, Baekhyun! Are you okay?!”

 “Eh? Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked as he looked up at the guy carefully sprinting closer.

 “You remember my name, that’s good,” Jongdae said as he arrived by Baekhyun’s side, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “I saw you slip on the ice, it was quite the fall!”

 “Of course I remember your annoying name,” Baekhyun scoffed, then hissed as the pain in the back of his head intensified. “Ah, it’s really cold on the ground…”

 “You’re sitting on ice, could explain it…,” Chanyeol chuckled, before getting up and holding both of his hands out towards Baekhyun. “Come on, let’s get you up and to the hospital, you really should get your head checked. Head injuries can be really dangerous.”

 “Shouldn’t we call an ambulance?” Jongdae asked as he helped Baekhyun get up, both men stabilizing him when he began to wobble a bit.

 “Since he remembers you, and seems pretty coherent, I don’t think we need to,” Chanyeol said, worrying his lower lip. “After all, someone might need the ambulance more, and I have a car so I can give you a lift anyway.”

 “Oh, no, you don’t have to do that!” Baekhyun immediately protested, yet again hissing over the pain as he shook his head. “Really, it’s fine, I’ll just walk there or something!”

 But as he tried to take a step, his knees buckles, and if it had not been for Chanyeol reaching out, he would have found himself on the ground yet again.

 “Whoa, easy there! We’re either taking the car, or I’m calling the ambulance,” Chanyeol said, giving Baekhyun a stern but gentle look.

 “Go with him, and I’ll explain the situation to the teachers,” Jongdae said as he patted Baekhyun on the shoulder. “You’re Chanyeol, right? I think we have the next class together, so I’ll just let you know that you’re helping Baekhyun out.”

 “Thanks, man,” Chanyeol said with a grin in Jongdae’s direction, before he bent down a little so he could throw Baekhyun’s arm over his shoulder, and wrap his own arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “Let’s go!”

 Baekhyun tried to protest, but Chanyeol was strong enough to pull him along. Baekhyun refused to admit that he was still feeling rather faint from slamming his head into the ground, or that that was the reason for why Chanyeol basically had to carry him towards his car.

 “You know, I think I saw you in my dream or hallucination or whatever,” Baekhyun mumbled as he and Chanyeol went over to the latter’s car. “You were an animal, a talking animal… I was on a quest to kill a dragon, and I was a mouse? Jongdae was a cat, an asshole cat, so that was not so out of the ordinary…”

 “Really? Must have been one hell of a brutal impact with the ground if you dreamt that up,” Chanyeol chuckled. “What kind of animal was I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so everything ended up being a dream..........................or did it? ;) also, of course Baekkie was knighted and named the bravest of them all in the kingdom!


	19. Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by AOA's Bing Bing - but turning a bit darker, heh - this is my circus baby... I really enjoy this concept, but my inspiration for it kinda ran out completely... It's also supposed to be main!BaekYeol lmao, is it noticeable???  
> BaekYeol, KaiSoo, circus performers, major injury... Implied smut.

 “You sure you’re not too scared for this, hyung?” Jongin asked, grinning mischievously. He was standing up on the platform, one muscular arm outstretched to hold on to the trapeze. Dressed in only his tight practice pants, his entire body was on display, black fabric contrasting with tan skin.

 “You sure I’m not too heavy for you to catch?” Kyungsoo shot back, standing next to Jongin with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed rather relaxed, considering they were several meters up into the air. He was more properly dressed, in loose-fitted pants and a t-shirt, but also lacking in shoes.

 “Never, I’ll always be able to catch you,” Jongin said, grin morphing into a warm smile that had the fire performer’s insides turn warmer than when he ate flames.

 Giving the acrobat a quick kiss and a pat on the bum, Kyungsoo nodded towards the open area in front of them.

 “Let’s fly,” he said, and Jongin grinned once more, before grabbing hold of the trapeze with both hands.

 “You know what to do,” Jongin told Kyungsoo, who just nodded and made space for the younger.

 Taking a deep breath, Jongin pulled back, before throwing himself out into the nothingness. Long legs extending out in front of him, he used to them to gain more momentum, before reaching his highest point and swinging back. Twice more, he swung back and forth, until deeming it enough. On the next swing forwards, Jongin used his momentum to pull his body up, skillfully wrapping his legs around the ropes and letting go with his hands as his upper body fell down.

 Now facing Kyungsoo, Jongin clapped his hands once in a signal, as he began to return to the platform again, arms stretching out. Already standing at the edge, Kyungsoo leaned back as he waited for the right moment, and then - he leapt.

 Jumping straight into the air and soaring through it, Kyungsoo reached out with his own hands, swallowing the panic that threatened to bubble up in his throat, knowing he was safe. Even if Jongin did not catch him, there was still the safety net beneath them, and he knew it would keep him from falling to his death.

 But Kyungsoo did not need to worry, he knew that. Because a heartbeat later, strong hands wrapped around his wrists, his own instinctively curling around Jongin’s wrists, and then Kyungsoo was flying. If there was one truth Kyungsoo knew, it was that Jongin would always catch him.

 It was a heady feeling, hanging suspended by ropes and your lover arms several meters into the air, and Kyungsoo could not help the breathless chuckle falling from his lips. Tilting his head back, he looked up at Jongin who was grinning just as widely, the two of them sharing this special moment with the sky.

 Slowly, their momentum began to wear off, until they were merely gently swaying back and forth. Kyungsoo’s strength had been depleting, his muscles starting to ache, and even though Jongin showed no sign of it, Kyungsoo knew he was tiring as well.

 Looking back up at Jongin, Kyungsoo smiled softly.

 “Time to fall,” he said, and Jongin pursed his lips. Kyungsoo knew the younger did not like this part, but it was inevitable - Kyungsoo was not Yixing; he could perform a few tricks, like leaping into Jongin’s waiting arms, but he could not get to the platform. He had to fall, into the safety net beneath them, that was the only way down for him. “Have a little bit of faith in your equipment, Jongin.”

 “Remember to fall onto your back and keep your legs and arms out,” Jongin told Kyungsoo in a low, worried voice, and the older was once more warmed by the obvious care the younger held for him.

 “I will,” Kyungsoo said, beginning to loosen his grip even as Jongin was reluctant to do so as well. “I’ll wait for you down on the ground, jagi.”

 Channeling some inner strength that surprised Kyungsoo, Jongin suddenly pulled him up to connect their lips for the briefest of moments. It was short, but oh so sweet, and the flames licked at Kyungsoo’s stomach as Jongin let him down gently again.

 “I love you,” Jongin whispered, before releasing his grip, and then Kyungsoo was falling.

 The panic once more began to crawl through his body, mixing with the exhilaration still left after the swinging, tearing a small cry from Kyungsoo’s lips as he was unable to keep the feelings inside of him, as he made sure to spread his limbs out. A few seconds later, his body met with the net, softly bending around him and bouncing him back up a few times until he stilled, his heart still beating a bit too fast in his chest.

 Chuckling a bit to himself, Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin, now sitting up on his trapeze and watching Kyungsoo. Even though Jongin was too high up for Kyungsoo to see his eyes properly, he knew they were filled with apprehension and worry. The boy worked fearlessly in the air, yet feared Kyungsoo’s descent each and every time.

 “I’m fine!” Kyungsoo called out, receiving a short nod.

 Rolling over onto his stomach, Kyungsoo pushed himself up on all four and began to move to the side, giving Jongin the space to fall down as well. Because even though Jongin disliked falling, he would always do it after Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo thought that was beautiful.

 After having made sure that Kyungsoo was safe and out of the way, Jongin let his body tip backwards off of the trapeze, flipping once in the air to make sure he would land on his back, and Kyungsoo could not tear his eyes away from the graceful man. He was sure Jongin had had wings in a past life, for in what other way could he explain how angelic the acrobat was as he fell through the air?

 As the net caught Jongin and slowed his descent, Kyungsoo bobbed along, clinging to the mesh to keep from flailing around. But when Jongin’s dips became shallower, Kyungsoo released his grip and allowed himself to roll towards his lover, ending up right on top of him. Just like every other time, Jongin’s hands flew over Kyungsoo’s body, making sure he was still in one unharmed piece, but just like every other time it just succeeded in fanning the roaring fire inside of the older even more.

 And surprisingly, Kyungsoo did not think he could stop the flames.

 Kyungsoo had always been able to control fire, ever since he was a child. Never afraid of getting burned, he had never let the licking flames invoke fear in him. Respect he had, and a lot of it at that, but not fear. Never fear.

 The first time Kyungsoo found himself unable to control the fire, was the first time he had met Jongin. Like wildfire catching on dry grass, Kyungsoo’s entire being had went up in flames. Ever since then, the passion had always been there, between them, burning bright.

 Most of the time, Kyungsoo could keep it to a single flame, stoked and nurtured and always present in his chest, but a few times it broke free.

 Like now, when lying on top of his fuel and match, adrenaline still strong in his veins. This was not the first time they had flown together through the air, but it was the first time Kyungsoo did not want to get down from the large net. Not just yet…

 Seemingly pleased to find nothing out of order, Jongin gave a proud little smile, but Kyungsoo quickly wiped it out with his lips. Surprised, Jongin could not hold back the small gasp, immediately giving access to Kyungsoo, hands settling on the older’s lower back.

 Running a hand down Jongin’s side, Kyungsoo’s fingers danced across ribs and heated skin, drawing fiery tracks across a hip and clasping a thigh, abruptly pulling it up to wrap around his own hip. Situating himself more comfortable between Jongin’s legs, Kyungsoo put all of his attention into kissing Jongin senseless.

 Hands wandering down, Jongin could not help but palm Kyungsoo’s plump backside, pushing the fire performer down against himself and making them both interrupt their kiss with moans.

 “We’re really going to do this here?” Jongin breathed out against Kyungsoo’s lips, even as his hands were sliding up again, searching for skin.

 “This is the closest we’ll probably get to making love in the air,” Kyungsoo murmured as he began to kiss his way down Jongin’s jaw and neck.

 “Ah, true… Then show me what you got, fire boy,” Jongin exhaled, arching his back and giving Kyungsoo more access to whatever he wanted.

 And all Kyungsoo wanted was to burn up with Jongin, so he set them on fire.

 

 “Wait, did you hear that?” Chanyeol asked, frowning as he came to a stop and strained to hear.

 Baekhyun also came to a stop, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he listened as well, and a strange noise was then heard.

 “There, I heard it again!” Chanyeol exclaimed, walking towards the source - just as the noise was once more heard, louder this time, and it sounded…  _ Lewd _ .

 “Oh,” Baekhyun said, before bursting out laughing as Chanyeol’s entire face lit up red. “The resident couple is on a date!”

 More noises were heard, and Chanyeol choked on air as he tried to force the images out of his mind. Still laughing, Baekhyun took a hold of the taller’s hand and pulled him away from the tent, trying to salvage his ruined mind and innocence.

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


 Chanyeol’s eyes were glued to the figure that fell through the air, his heart in his throat. His heart was beating too fast as the icy claws of panic gripped it, and he tried to drag in deep breaths to calm himself down. The safety net was below Jongin, ready to catch him, so why did Chanyeol feel so utterly wrong?

 Gaze flickering away for a moment as he noticed a movement, Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo rushing towards the ring from wherever the fire performer had been watching. Unconsciously, Chanyeol stood up, worry now penetrating his heart.

 Something was wrong, something was very wrong, and only Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seemed to realize. The crowd was gasping in nervousness, but they saw the safety net, knew it would catch him, and why was Yixing screaming?

 Just then, finally, the seconds had ticked passed, and Jongin’s body was no longer falling through the air. Instead, it was being embraced by the soft webbing-

 And just as the net reached its supposed lowest point to slow Jongin down, a loud snap was heard, before the horribly dull thud of flesh meeting sand-covered floor. The safety net had not caught Jongin and safely delivered him down, but instead broken and slammed the poor young man into the ground. Everything was silent, caught in a bubble of disbelief, and all Chanyeol could do was stare.

 Then Yixing screamed again, and time once more began to flow. Kyungsoo was skidding to a stop next to Jongin’s still body, sand flying like small waves all around him. More gasps echoed around the tent, but this time they were filled with horror. In no time at all, the other performers were hurrying over to Jongin and Kyungsoo, shielding them from view, and Chanyeol did not know what was going on.

 Was the acrobat even still alive?

 “Please, everyone!” Junmyeon’s voice suddenly boomed around the stands, silencing the crowd. “Clear out the area as quickly and safely as possible! The show is cancelled!”

 Chanyeol was still standing frozen in place as people began to file out all around him, his eyes trained on where he had last seen Jongin. He needed to know if Jongin was alright, if there was anything he could do, but he could not make his feet move, nor his mouth to form the words. He could just stand and stare, hoping, wishing,  _ begging _ for Jongin to stand up and flash his handsome smile.

 Dull eyes that normally sparkled brighter than the night sky suddenly locked with Chanyeol’s, and from Baekhyun’s tight expression, Chanyeol knew it was bad. But just as he was about to finally unglue his tongue and call out, offer his help, Baekhyun shook his head.

_ Don’t. Leave. Go. _

 Even though Baekhyun never said a single word, Chanyeol could read it all in his sorrow-filled eyes. And understanding that this was not something he was a part of, something he should not intrude on, Chanyeol turned and stumbled outside into the cool autumn evening, heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Baby angel Jonginnie!


	20. Prince Baekhyun and Phoenix Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT YOUNG PRINCE BAEKHYUN EXPLORING AND GETTING LOST AND RUNNING INTO AND ACCIDENTALLY INSULTING YOUNG PHOENIX CHANYEOL??? LIKE, COME ON????? Just a fucken shame I can't come up with anything else to write...................  
> BaekYeol, fantasy, knight Kyungsoo

 “Oh, gosh, I’ve really done it for myself now, haven’t I?”

 With a deep sigh, Prince Baekhyun plopped down onto the ground, head hanging low.

 He had been traversing through the forest around the castle, smelling the flowers and whistling along to the singing birds - and somewhere along the way managed to get himself lost.

 Not only that, but today he had sneaked out, slipped from his guards, and left on his own. With no one to help him find his way home, and no one to know where to even  _ begin _ to look for him.

  
  
  
  


 “I’m not a dragon! There are actually other magical fire beings!” the boy petulantly said, and Baekhyun rather felt like cooing at the small pout, but held himself back.

 “Oh, I’m terribly sorry for my ignorance, mister! I do not have much knowledge about these things, I am so sorry…,” he instead said, because he was feeling bad about it. He knew a lot, but there was still so much left to learn!

 The boy pouted for a little longer, before he sighed and dragged a large hand through his flaming red hair.

 “I guess I can forgive you… I am, after all, rarer than a dragon…”

 Mouth forming an ‘o’, Baekhyun scooted closer, eyes sparkling. “Rarer than a dragon? But dragons are super rare! There has not been any sightings for years and years!”

 “That’s because you’re looking in the wrong direction, foolish boy, dragons are not that rare at all, a close friend of mine is a dragon!” the boy said, clearly proud, before turning almost sheepish. “He’s not the greatest dragon, though, can’t even breathe fire… A bit insecure, you see, but I’m sure he’ll grow into it!”

  
  
  
  
  


 “Prince Baekhyun!” someone exclaimed, and feeling relief fill him, Baekhyun set off running, barreling straight for the knight calling his name.

 But instead of the reassuring hug he was expecting, Baekhyun was met with a slightly painful grip on his ear, courtesy of a fuming and previously very ditched guard.

 “Ow, ow, ow, Soo!” Baekhyun whined, getting up on the tips of his toes to easen the pain, but the knight did not relent.

 “Do you know how worried I’ve been?! Have we not talked about sneaking out like that?!”

 Lips wobbly and eyes a bit glossy, Baekhyun looked over at his guard, nodding his head as well as he could at the moment.

 “I-I’m so-sorry,” Baekhyun blubbered, and immediately, his ear was freed.

 “I swear you’ll be the death of me,” Kyungsoo muttered as he pulled the young prince close, finally giving in and allowing the awaited hug. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Were you scared?”

 Sinking into the embrace with a soft sigh, Baekhyun shook his head.

 “For a little while, I was afraid, but then I met a boy,” Baekhyun answered, hiding his suddenly aflame cheeks against Kyungsoo’s neck.

 “...A boy?” Kyungsoo asked, obviously very confused by how Baekhyun was acting. “What kind of boy? I thought I told you not to speak to strangers, Your Highness!”

 “But he was really nice!” Baekhyun protested, pulling back to pout at his guard. “He helped me find my way home! He comforted me when I was scared! And he’s not a normal boy, he’s a magical boy!”

 Kyungsoo’s eyes widened almost comically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fucking habit of stopping in the middle of a sentence really needs to disappear like for real.


	21. Let mi sök yur blööd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Basically Twilight BaekYeol, but /better/." These are actually my notes. For real. Twilight!AU, something I played around with, but ended up meh (and I started working on TCaM). IF YOU WANT A GREAT TWILIGHT!AU, READ AIRI'S BITE, IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I LOVE IT!  
> But yeah, it was medium planned and stuff, but meh?  
> Twilight!AU, vampires

 The panicked, impish laugh evolved into a shriek as snow was shoved down into his shirt, entire body bending to try to avoid the coldness. When Kyungsoo finally relented to the screams, Baekhyun did a little shaking dance, like a puppy trying to get the water out of its fur, and it was cuter than Chanyeol had expected.

 Still spellbound, he kept staring, frozen in place. Kyungsoo was leaving, and Baekhyun began to move, before he looked up, locking gazes with Chanyeol, and Chanyeol could not look away.

 There was curiosity, confusion, and hesitation in Baekhyun’s eyes, and Chanyeol wondered where each and every feeling stemmed from.

  
  
  


“No, I want to, but I  _ can't _ ! I can't afford to lose myself like that, I could kill you! No, Chanyeol, I really could. No matter how much I care about you, it wouldn't hold me back in the end. I know it would be good, and you know how you lose control when it feels good? How you can't help but thrust, how you can't help but gasp, how you can't help but hold on a bit tighter? Add to that an insane thirst for the sweetest smell you've ever had the pleasure to encounter, and it's not a possibility, but an assured ending to it.”

  
  
  


 “Chanyeol, oh my god! I'm so, so sorry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun choked out, hands flailing as if unsure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no, there's not a lot of here, there was a beginning to this, but it was discarded after I decided to make Jongin into a vampire as well so /shrugs


	22. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written because I wanted to see an arranged marriage fic where they don't go from enemies to lovers, but rather are aware of the situation and the possibility of an arranged marriage, accept it, and try to as adults make it work - falling in love at the end, of course, because I'm a sucker for romantic endings........... But then I kinda grew bored of it, and now it doesn't hold the same appeal to me? I don't know... Still want arranged marriage fics in this style, though, so if you know of one, please hit me up ;D  
> Arranged marriage!AU, BaekYeol, strangers to friends to lovers

 “On Friday, we’ll have an engagement party to announce the coming wedding, and from then on, you’ll live together as well. The wedding will be shortly after Baekhyun-ah’s birthday, so you’ll be fiancés and live together to work everything out between the two of you for about six months.”

 Baekhyun looked over at the taller man sitting across from him, eyebrows lightly furrowed as he listened to their parents. Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s betrothed, and the heir to Park Entertainment.

 “Decide on who’s apartment you want to live in for now, until you’ve found a place together to live in, but please be adults about it,” Baekhyun’s mother interjected, looking just slightly worried. “You’ll be spending a lot of time together, and you need to work together to make it work.”

 “Of course, mom,” Baekhyun hurried to say with a small smile as he turned back to them, watching from the corner of his eye as Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

 They could do this. They had had some time to come to terms with everything now, and could do this. If nothing else, then for their families at least.

 “We have the utmost trust in the both of you,” Chanyeol’s father said with a nod, and it made Baekhyun feel slightly proud. “Don’t hesitate to come to us if you need anything, or if something is wrong, we’ll do our best to help you both in whatever way possible. We know that we’re putting a lot on your shoulders with this, so we want to make it as easy as possible for you, okay?”

 Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded, already knowing this. This marriage had been in the talks for quite some time now, after all.

 

 Baekhyun and Chanyeol had known each other for several years now. Or, more like, known  _ of _ each other, having become shallow acquaintances due to their families. They had grown up going to the same parties, being lumped together with the rest of the kids as their parents mingled with each other, had gone to the same private schools - but they had never really talked to each other. Had never gotten to know each other, had never found an overly amount of interest in each other. Maybe things had been different had they known about the arranged marriage back then - or maybe it would have caused a hatred to be born and grow instead. You never really knew when dealing with young people.

 Now, with them both at 27, they were old enough to know what was expected of them, and mature enough to see the benefits of the arranged marriage. Sure, they would have to learn to love each other, but falling for the other was not an impossibility. And sure, Baekhyun on some level wished he had the option to fall in love with whoever he wanted - and was pretty sure Chanyeol felt the same - but it also meant that they would never have to worry about their significant other staying with them just because of their money or their looks.

 It was one thing that worried Baekhyun, though, and that was that since he did not know Chanyeol, he did not know if the taller had any irritating habits or weird problems that would have had Baekhyun leaving as soon as he found out. Because if Chanyeol did, it would take quite the bit of effort from Baekhyun’s side to get out of this contractual marriage, and that slightly worried him. Not that he thought Chanyeol had secrets bad enough that some talking could not fix it, but still. The thought was still there, at the back of his mind.

 

 Chanyeol was nervous, to be honest. Sitting in that private dining room at the restaurant with his own family as well as the Byun’s, across from his soon-to-be fiancé, it had Chanyeol so nervous that his palms were just another hitched breath away from turning clammy.

 He had known about the engagement for quite some time now, had made his peace with it, but it was still nerve-wracking sitting here with his soon-to-be inlaws, going over the first stage to their new life together.

_ Their new life together. _

 Chanyeol was the kind of person that had always dreamt of having a big family, a big family to spoil. He himself had grown up being extremely adored by both his parents and his older sister, and he had always wanted to pass that on to his future spouse and children. And maybe he had never really seen himself as marrying someone his parents chose for him, but he always knew it was a possibility, and he had never seriously thought of who he would like to marry in the future either. He had always thought himself too young for that, something that would come later - and now later had come and brought with it Byun Baekhyun, the youngest son of Byun Media.

 And Chanyeol did not feel too bad about it, to be honest. From everything Chanyeol had seen and heard of Baekhyun, he seemed like a pretty okay guy - and he was not hard on the eyes either.

 “I know you both are very busy, but we all think it would be good for you to meet up sometime in the next few days to discuss some of the details at least, like deciding on where to live,” Chanyeol’s mother said, bringing Chanyeol’s attention back to her. “You have each other’s phone numbers, and only a few days to decide on things, and it’s never too early to start to get to know each other. Having you two be seen together outside will be beneficial as well. It  _ is _ an arranged marriage, and we won’t pretend that it is anything else, but letting the public know that the two of you get along well with each other is important as well.”

 Chanyeol nodded, seeing Baekhyun do so as well, because it was important. Not only for the public, but for them too. They were going to spend a really long time together, and Chanyeol would really prefer to do so with someone he at least got along with.

 With the arrival of the after-lunch coffee, the meeting was officially over, and Chanyeol had to leave for another meeting. Surprisingly, Baekhyun got up at the same time as Chanyeol, and they shared wide-eyed stares before Baekhyun broke it off, a small smile on his lips.

 “I’d love to stay, but I have another meeting to get to. You too, Chanyeol-ah?”

 “Ah, yes. I am. Can I accompany you to your car?” Chanyeol asked, watching as the small smile grew slightly bigger.

 “Yes, you can,” Baekhyun answered.

 Saying their goodbyes, they headed out of the room together, Baekhyun holding the door open for Chanyeol on the way.

 They were silent all the way to Baekhyun’s car, parked across the street from Chanyeol’s own, and even though it felt a bit awkward, it did not feel strained. Which was a relief, especially considering they had just confirmed the start of their relationship.

 “So, this is my car,” Baekhyun said, still smiling, and it had Chanyeol feel a bit less nervous about things.

 “A very nice car, I have to say,” Chanyeol said, eyeing the Audi. Sleek and nice, just like its owner.

 “Thank you,” Baekhyun answered, obviously happy about the compliment, his smile now bordering smug. “I just knew I had to have her when I saw her…”

 Chanyeol smiled at that, knowing the feeling.

 “I really don’t want to sound like an asshole, but I should get going,” Baekhyun spoke up, with an apologetic smile this time. “But, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get coffee or something?”

 “Coffee sounds great,” Chanyeol answered with a smile, taking half a step back. “I’ll text you later, and we can work out the details in between our busy schedules?”

 “Sounds good,” Baekhyun said, looking a bit amused as he opened the door to his car. “Talk to you later, then, Chanyeol-ah.”

 “Goodbye, Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol said, taking another half step back, because he did not know if he should shake Baekhyun’s hand, or maybe hug him, so it was safer to slowly back away. They were saying their goodbyes now, and awkwardly fumbling around would not do anyone any good!

 Then Baekhyun slid into his car, with a fluidity Chanyeol could only hope to have, giving one last wave before the car roared to life and then drove off.

 Indeed, the car really did seem like a nice car for Baekhyun…

 Turning away, Chanyeol headed over to his own car, not wanting to be late to his own meeting, but making a mental note to make sure to text Baekhyun later. It was already Tuesday, so they only had Wednesday and Thursday, as well as part of Friday, to meet up for the coffee.


	23. KaiBaek/Yeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Jongin bond over similar experiences, and unite through them, starting a fwb relationship from it! Doesn't end up with them falling in love, it's a very mellow and bittersweet story, actually... I like it, but this is all I can squeeze out of my brain for it.  
> KaiBaek, broken BaekYeol and KaiSoo, fwb

 He had met Jongin as the younger had been modelling for his clothes, and there had been an instant spark of superficial interest. Jongin was tall, with broad shoulders and narrow hips, sharp facial features contrasting greatly with full, plump lips, all covered with a deliciously golden skin, and Baekhyun felt immediate attraction.

  
  
  


 “I think we’re both a little broken, hyung, and that’s why we work so well together. Both of us wants the sex, neither the feelings, and I don’t think we’re capable of actually feeling anything more than how we can relate to each other. We don’t have to make it deeper, put labels and make things more complicated than they are.”

  
  
  


 With the wine glass in his hands, Baekhyun stood in the semi-darkness of his living room, observing the photograph hung on one of the walls. There are so many memories, feelings, tied to this photograph, to the point where Baekhyun sometimes have problems even glancing at it.

 But tonight is a calm night, and Baekhyun can study it as he slowly sips on his wine, until another presence makes itself known.

 “It’s a beautiful photo,” Jongin hums from behind Baekhyun, hands on his hips, and Baekhyun can hear the little question in Jongin’s voice.

_ Do you want to talk about it? _

 But Baekhyun does not want to do that. He and Jongin do not really talk about the things plaguing them, and Baekhyun does not feel like breaking the trend tonight.

 “I know,” is all Baekhyun says, and he knows Jongin picked up on his second answer as well.

 It is obvious in the way Jongin snatches the wine glass out of his hand and takes a sip, only to let out a disgusted noise and hand the glass back to a moderately amused Baekhyun.

 “Yes, it’s wine I’m drinking out of a wine glass, nothing else,” Baekhyun teases as he takes a sip of his own, slowly letting it wash over his tongue, taking his time to enjoy it. Unlike Jongin, he actually appreciates wine.

 

 Baekhyun is whisked away to the bedroom, and thoroughly distracted from the photograph.

  
  
  


 Some days Jongin comes to Baekhyun, in search of comfort, and Baekhyun never turns him away. But very rarely, Jongin comes drunk out of his mind, lips finding Baekhyun’s, hands on hips, before the taste of salt interrupts them. And those few times are the ones that Baekhyun realizes just  _ how _ broken Jongin is, and that is one of the biggest reasons for why Baekhyun never asks about what had happened to Jongin to make him that way.

 If Jongin wanted to tell him, Baekhyun would be there, but Baekhyun did not want to push.

  
  
  


 Looking down at Jongin’s head in his lap as he combs his fingers through the model’s bleached blonde hair, Baekhyun cannot help but think of another man lying in the same position.

 They were so alike, yet not, and Baekhyun is more than sure that that is one of the reasons for why he had been so attracted to Jongin from the start. Why he did not oppose their little arrangement.

 Baekhyun wanted a taste of what he had never gotten, never will get, and Jongin gave him it. And Baekhyun knew that it could have been  _ glorious _ , had it all not fallen apart before anything had a chance to develop.

 Sometimes he still feels contempt, but most of the time he understands. He was scared too, terrified even.

  
  
  


 “I used to model too, way back when. And it was Chanyeol who helped me, took my photos, and we became really close friends. He helped me with Privé too, before deciding that we had gotten a bit  _ too _ close, and he fled the country.”

 Baekhyun could hear the bitterness in his voice, but he could not stop himself.

  
  
  


 “Do you know who Do Kyungsoo is?” Jongin slowly asked, not even having to look up to know that Baekhyun indeed knew who it was. Really, who did not? “Yeah, he’s my plague, my torture.”

 “Correct me if I’m wrong, but… His very public career?” Baekhyun hesitantly asked, not knowing how much he could ask.

 “Yeah. He was scared of losing it all before he had barely even begun, so I had to suffer. One of the reasons I started modelling, actually,” Jongin said with a self-deprecating laugh. “If I had to be forced to see him at every fucking street corner, then he should be forced to face me every time he opened a magazine.”

 “Ah, I suddenly understand why you let me dress you up in crop tops and shirtless beneath suits…,” Baekhyun said, a teasing chuckle in his voice, feeling rather accomplished as he saw the corners of Jongin’s lips twitch a little in a smile.

 “I worked hard for this body, so of course should I show it off,” Jongin said, giving a small wink, and Baekhyun had to agree with a laugh.

 Jongin’s body was amazing, Baekhyun should know, and it would be a shame to keep it hidden beneath clothes all the time. The world should be blessed with Jongin, and it was.

 “Didn’t actually pin you for such a petty little shit, but I guess it all makes sense now,” Baekhyun said, before chugging down the last of his beer.

 “What makes sense?” Jongin asked, confused.

 “Why we get along so well, since I’m a petty little shit, too,” Baekhyun explained with a crooked smirk, this time drawing a chuckle out of Jongin.

  
  
  
  


 “You move naturally around each other, you and the model,” Chanyeol said, and there was a hint of something hard to his voice that Baekhyun could not quite figure out.

 He used to know Chanyeol better than the back of his hand, but it had been long since last they had seen each other. It was as if they were getting to know each other all over again, realizing that some things had changed, whilst some had stayed the same, without knowing what.

 “Yeah, I guess that’s what happens when you spend a lot of time together,” Baekhyun answered, a small but bitter smile on his lips that he could not help. “We used to be like that, too.”

 He clearly noticed the way Chanyeol’s hand on the table fisted so hard his knuckles turned white, but Baekhyun decided to not say anything about it. At least not for now.


	24. Spy Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually based on an old OC story of mine. I didn't feel like writing that, still liked the idea - and remade it into a fanfic. No longer feel like writing this, and much more like writing the OC version... Indeed, my mind is a fickle beast!  
> Anyway, spy stuff, it's actually pretty cool, maybe I'll link to the OC story when I've finished and published it (lmaopffft!)!  
> KaiSoo, side BaekYeol, spies and agents, bestfriends!BaekSoo

 If Kyungsoo had ever thought about how he would die, he most probably would not have thought it would be like this - running through a house about to explode with no way out.

 But, let us rewind a little, and see how it all started.

 

 Do Kyungsoo had been invited to yet another socialite party. Being 26, he had gotten quite tired of the lifestyle, and “retired”, but the invites kept coming. And even though he had tried to get rid of the guy, Byun Baekhyun was still his best friend.

 “Come on, I know you love me!” Baekhyun said, grinning, as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo from behind, hugging him close and squishing their cheeks together as he slowly rocked them from side to side.

 “If by ‘love’ you mean ‘hate’, then yes,” Kyungsoo muttered, trying to stay still as he stirred the food he was making. “Goddammit, Baekhyun, stop it!”

 Baekhyun stopped rocking back and forth, but he stayed in the same position.

 “Please, Soo, come with me? It’s so boring to go without you, and I mean, it’s  _ San Sebastián _ . In  _ Spain _ . Have you ever been to Spain?” Baekhyun asked, voice slightly distorted by how hard he was pushing his cheek against Kyungsoo’s. “Don’t answer that. We’re still going. Don’t make me use my puppy pout.”

 Kyungsoo quickly knocked his finger against Baekhyun’s forehead, making him whine and let go of Kyungsoo.

 “Yes, I’ve been to Spain, with you, though I barely remember half of it, and I’m guessing you remember even less,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. “I’d rather not experience that again…”

 “Ugh, yeah, I remember the hangover from hell,” Baekhyun groaned as he leaned his hip against the counter next to Kyungsoo, arms crossed over his chest. “But I’m too old for that now, so. Most of the invited - as far as I know - are around our age, so no younglings trying to impress by jumping into the pool from the second floor and shit like that.”

 Kyungsoo kept quiet, continuing to stir his food, and Baekhyun apparently took it as a sign to continue.

 “It means warmth and sunbathing and  _ champagne _ , Soo,” Baekhyun cooed, getting a bit closer. “Relaxing on a beach in Spain, can’t be that bad, now, can it?”

 “With you there? Sure it can,” Kyungsoo mumbled, a smile tugging at his lips at Baekhyun’s offended gasp. “Okay, I admit, it would be nice to go away for a little while, but I’m not sure I want to do it that way. Give me some time to think about it, okay?”

 Baekhyun sighed and nodded, pouting a bit. “Okay, I’ll give you some time… Just don’t take too long on deciding…” He then switched to a curious expression, looking down at the food. “So, when can we eat?”

 “What? I made the food for myself, not you!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, turning to Baekhyun with a frown.

 “And yet you still made enough food for the both of us,” Baekhyun said, a cheeky grin slowly spreading on his lips. “You know I like your food, and so you make more whenever I come over. Just accept that you care enough about me to do that!”

 Instead of answering, Kyungsoo settled for sticking his tongue out. Because it was true, he had made more food because of Baekhyun’s visit. He liked cooking, and he liked when his friends enjoyed his cooking. And so, here they were, Baekhyun laughing at Kyungsoo’s childishness before making the table so they could share a meal.

 

 In the end, Kyungsoo said yes to coming along. He always did in the end. After all, it would be nice to get away from South Korea for a while, and sunny Europe was always a pleasure to visit. It was so different from South Korea, and Kyungsoo always enjoyed his stay. Well, almost always, at least.

 “My  _ god _ , look at that lifeguard, Soo,” Baekhyun muttered as they were lying on the loungers next to the pool of their hotel. “I would not mind drowning to have him bring me back to life,  _ mhm _ …”

 “You’re disgusting,” Kyungsoo muttered back, but he did open his eyes behind his sunglasses to take a look.

 The lifeguard was tall, tanned, and with bright red hair pulled back from his face in a knot on the top of his head. Kyungsoo was only mildly surprised that the guy was Korean, as well, since he had seen quite a lot of other Asians at this hotel. And he was not surprised at all to see that the guy was muscular, seeing as he was a lifeguard  _ and _ caught Baekhyun’s eyes.

 “What? Excuse me for finding him hot?” Baekhyun said, sounding slightly annoyed.

 “It’s just so cheesy - like going for the lifeguard? Really?” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head slightly as he closed his eyes again and leaned back. The sun was making him lazy, but he loved it.

 “Considering how my  _ entire life _ is one whole cheese fest, why not fall for the lifeguard?” Baekhyun asked, sighing softly. “He is hot, though.”

 Kyungsoo just shrugged a little bit, because sure, the lifeguard was hot, but Kyungsoo did not really care.

 “He’s all yours,” Kyungsoo said, and he could imagine the smirk on Baekhyun’s lips right now. “I’m glad I’m not sharing a room with you this time…”

 Baekhyun let out a laugh at that, and Kyungsoo knew it was half for him, and half for the lifeguard. In his mind, Kyungsoo wished Baekhyun good luck, before getting back to dozing off in the sun.

 

 A few hours later, Kyungsoo checked himself one last time in the mirror, before heading out. He preferred wearing black, but black in this heat would most probably kill him, and so he had settled on black pants and a light, white linen shirt. It contrasted pretty nicely with his darkening skin and burgundy hair, and Kyungsoo thought that maybe he should wear white more often…

 Nah.

 Knocking on Baekhyun’s door, Kyungsoo hoped the older had not managed to get the lifeguard into his room yet, and when Baekhyun opened, fully dressed, Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh of relief. It would not have been the first time Kyungsoo had caught Baekhyun in a compromising situation, but he was not keen on repeating it.

 Baekhyun’s eyes widened and went down to Kyungsoo’s chest, making him want to cross his arms and hide, but he kept his arms by his sides.

 “Whoa, white? I’m very surprised, but also  _ very _ pleased,” Baekhyun said, grinning. “Finally you’re wearing something other than black!”

 “Not even I wear black in this kind of weather,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, feeling slightly annoyed by the small shrug Baekhyun gave as he left the door and headed inside his room, Kyungsoo following.

 “I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did. I actually think you have... But, whatever, that’s not important now, you’re looking good, I’m looking good, and we should get going,” Baekhyun said, picking up his phone, wallet, and keys, pocketing it all and looking around. “That should be all… Let’s go?”

 Kyungsoo nodded, and lead the way down to the hotel lobby.

 

 Kyungsoo was bored. Like completely bored out of his mind.

 Baekhyun had not wasted any time, blatantly flirting with the lifeguard from across the room as soon as they had entered the house, and it had not taken long before they had disappeared to god knows where. And Kyungsoo really did not need to know.

 Sipping on his champagne (only the best for the best, apparently), Kyungsoo wandered around the house, mildly exasperated by everything going on around him. It was not the kind of wild house parties one often saw in movies - oh, no, this was a socialite fest, and that meant behaving.

 To a certain extent.

 There was no loud music, just loud enough that you could gossip without being overheard by people standing further than a meter away from you. There was no grinding and humping mistaken for dancing, only some swaying. But there was an air of superiority hanging heavy over all of them, making Kyungsoo feel as if he was choking. This was one of the things he hated with the socialite parties, and one of the reasons for why he had stopped attending them - damned be Byun Baekhyun.

 Once upon a time, Kyungsoo had been one of them, who would sip champagne not because he liked the taste, but because it was expensive. Who would gossip about people who had been friends to him, until they did something disgraceful. Who would look down at others because they had not, like him, been born with a silver spoon in their mouths.

 Now, Kyungsoo felt tired, twice his age, and so done with it all. Yes, he had a good life, yes, his inheritance was massive, yes, he was spoiled - but he was no longer that stuck-up, annoying little piece of, frankly,  _ shit _ he had been once upon a time. He had grown up, gotten some humility, and realized that just because somebody was not as rich as him, it did not mean that they were below him. Rather, people who were not as fortunate as him were more often than not kinder and better persons than each and every one of his former friends. Because Kyungsoo had made a point of weeding out the bad apples, so to speak, after having had his revelation. Not so surprisingly, few remained afterwards, but on the other hand, Kyungsoo had never felt so calm and content as he did nowadays.

 Politely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN WITH THE CUTTING OFF A SENTENCE, this one is even worse, there's just ONE word there!


	25. DmC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could write this... DmC: Devil May Cry, with Jongin as Dante, Kyungsoo as Kat, Taemin as Virgil, ugh yes. Would be so awesome, but alas... Yes, it would be completely based on the game, only minor details changed, and some parts removed to make it flow better!  
> KaiSoo, nudity, violence

 Jongin was nursing the worst headache in his entire life - and the insisting knocking on his door did not help things. Groaning, Jongin rolled out of the bed, just barely catching himself from slamming into the floor, pulling the cover down with him, a few bottles hitting the ground. Wincing at the sound, Jongin got up on wobbly legs, and walked over to the still-rattling door, the knocks on it echoing inside of his head.

 “ _ What _ ,” Jongin grunted as he swung the door open, being met by a pair of large eyes that grew even larger as they looked him up and down. Oh. Right. He had forgotten about his clothes. Or rather - his lack of clothes.

 “Hey, pumpkin, seeing anything you like?” Jongin asked, smirking as he leaned his hip against the doorway when the man - boy? - standing in front of him kept staring and not talking.

 That seemed to snap the other out of his stupor, and he quickly looked away, a blush across his cheeks.

 “You should get dressed and hurry away from here,” the man spoke up, voice surprisingly deep. “You’re not safe here, they’ve sent a demon after you.”

 Standing up straight, Jongin sobered up, looking down at the man with a frown on his face.

 Demon? They had sent a demon after him? How did this man know…?

 Before Jongin got the chance to ask a single question, there was a loud screech that made the both of them flinch and look up. Jongin absently noticed that no one else seemed bothered by anything, which was enough for him to know that what he had heard was not from the mortal plane.

 So how the hell was the man in front of him also hearing it?

 Cursing as he saw something dark and large get closer, Jongin hurried inside of his trailer, quickly pulling on a pair of pants and looking around for a shirt. Then all of a sudden everything tilted sideways - his trailer having been flipped over.

 Hitting the side of the trailer with a groan, Jongin quickly sat up and shook his head to quickly clear it. Looking to the side, he found his boots lying in a heap of other items next to him, and he quickly reached out for them to pull them on.

 A loud, metallic noise was heard as claws sank into the top side of the trailer, before it was wrenched open to reveal the demon apparently after Jongin.

 “You ugly motherfucker, you destroyed my home!” Jongin roared, quickly rolling out of the way as the demon tried to swipe at him. Scrambling over to the rear window, Jongin kicked it open, before climbing out.

 “He’s dragged you into limbo!” the boy from before called out, and Jongin looked up to see the shade of him standing nearby. He could see into limbo? Who the fuck was he?

 “No shit, babe,” Jongin grumbled, once more rolling out of the way of the demon, quickly getting up on his feet. Rolling his shoulders, Jongin then stretched his neck and clenched his hands into fists. Allowing the ever-present current running through his body to trickle into a massive pool, he closed his eyes and summoned his sword, feeling it bleed out of his back and take form in reality.

 “Well then, asshole, let’s dance,” Jongin smirked, shaking his arms out before taking hold of the handle and pulling forth the sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in despair*


	26. Wish I Had An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously inspired by the Nightwish song, this was going to be one hell of a thing - but then I stopped liking it, felt like it was nowhere near as good as I wanted it/it could be, and ended up not writing it anymore. I still like the concept, but..............meh.  
> KaiSoo, angels, fallen angels, some minor blood

_  “It is like a high, bringing them down. It is like a drug, and you will grow addicted to it. _

_  You feel so incredibly powerful when you make angels fall.” _

 

 Once upon a time, there was a grand war in Heaven.

 After humanity had gained free will, some angels decided that it was unfair that they were forced to live without it, and stood up against God. Why was such an inferior race allowed that privilege when God’s most revered children were left stuck in blind compliance?

 And so, Lucifer led his forces against God’s army, hoping to gain what they wished for - but in the end, they failed. For their crimes, the angels on Lucifer’s side was punished by falling, their leader imprisoned in a block of ice in the deepest circle of Hell, and it is around this horrendous place we now find ourselves as this story begins.

 

 “Kyungsoo… I am quite surprised to find you here,” came a drawling voice, but Kyungsoo merely raised a brow as he turned to look at the speaker.

 Baekhyun was a beautiful being. Pale skin contrasting with black hair and even blacker eyes, his face could easily fool you into believing he was an angel. But Kyungsoo had seen Baekhyun before, back before they had fallen, and he had seen how magnificent the man had been then. Shining white hair, light blue eyes and a slight golden tan had truly made Baekhyun look ethereal and holy, in a more sincere way than now.

 Because Baekhyun had a certain deviousness to his personality now, that radiated off of him, confusing you until you realized that he was not a pure being anymore. If the ink black wings he sported did not give him away beforehand.

 And now, as said man walked forwards with a sweet smirk on his lips, Kyungsoo saw right through him into his pitch black heart. A heart stained by betrayal and hurt.

 “You were one of his most loved ones… I remember you, I remember how we used to sing,” Baekhyun murmured, placing a slender hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and slowly walking around him. “To find out that you were on our side… That was a surprise.”

 “You were more loved than I was,” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You were held in such high esteem, and yet, here you are. Here  _ we _ are.”

 Baekhyun’s smirk widened into a nasty grin, showing off slightly pointy canines.

 “That is true. I guess there was more to the both of us than most realized. I wonder, though, did Father know we would rebel against him? Or did it take him by surprise? Since he is supposed to be omniscient, does that mean that he held us close even though he knew, or that he might not be what we all claim him to be…?”

 “They do say keep your friends close, and your enemies closer,” Kyungsoo said, one side of his lips quirking up just the slightest. “That might be an answer.”

 Baekhyun tapped a finger against his lips, thinking about it.

 “Hm, I guess so… But I doubt we will ever find out. And anyway, it is irrelevant now. Have you heard that there are still angels falling? Apparently there were a whole lot more than everyone realized, and every day more and more join our cause,” Baekhyun said, smirk tugging at his lips again. “More and more gets seduced into joining us… The angels still faithful to Father seem to have their hands full trying to sort the good from bad, if you are to believe the stories. They are even roaming Earth to try to find rebels hiding to strike them down. Rather paranoid, if you ask me…”

 But Kyungsoo already knew this. Kyungsoo had  _ seen _ this with his own eyes.

 Traveling around for a little after having fallen, Kyungsoo had come across a patrol of angels that had gotten into a fight with newly fallen angels. There had been a clear difference in skill, as the patrol had been made up of battle-trained angels, and the rebels had been of average skill. It did not take long before they had been beaten, the patrol victorious.

 And as Kyungsoo had watched, he had seen a certain angel he had only glimpsed before. An angel who could switch from the serious, blood-thirsty personality of a warrior, to that of a shy, pure angel in two seconds flat. An angel that had irked Kyungsoo ever since he first had laid his eyes on him.

 Jongin. Even the name sent a shiver coursing through Kyungsoo’s body. He  _ hated _ how innocent and at the same time bold the angel was. Like two personalities sharing a body - and  _ oh _ that body. A body truly made for sin, a body too explicit for an angel.

 Kyungsoo wanted to drag that pretty face so deep into the dirt that Jongin would never have a chance of gaining entrance to heaven again. He wanted to  _ defile _ the angel until his heart and soul was stained darker than the blackest of black.

 Oh, yes, Kyungsoo wanted to make Kim Jongin just as salacious as his face and body suggested.

 “What are you thinking off?”

 Baekhyun’s voice pulled Kyungsoo back to the present, making him frown and look up at the other fallen angel again.

 “What?”

 “Your face turned all dark and your eyes furious, so I wondered what you are thinking off,” Baekhyun said, looking quite amused.

 “There is an angel… An angel I would very much enjoy pulling down into Hell by my own two hands,” Kyungsoo slowly said, holding up his hands and looking at them, feeling his lips pull into a smirk. “And I think I might know how…”

 “Oh, is that so? Well, you are not the only one. Several others have tried, some failed, and some succeeded. They say it is like a drug, how powerful you feel, deciding someone else’s fate by yourself. But be careful playing with fire. It might burn your heart as well.”

 And with that, Baekhyun turned around and spread out his wings, jumping into the air and flying off. It was a fantastic sight, but it did nothing to interest Kyungsoo, who had already sunk back down into his hatred - and his planning.

 He knew what to do, he knew the ultimate sin to fall for. Now he just needed to figure out how to set it all in motion. And he had an idea how.

 

 Jongin was a bit of a loner. He enjoyed his time to himself, and every night when camp had been set, he would often wander off on his own.

 This Kyungsoo quickly figured out as he followed the patrol, watching and taking notes. It seemed like it would not be hard to get the angel on his own, and this was truly a blessing.

 One night, as the patrol set up camp next to a forest which Jongin thankfully entered to get some alone time, Kyungsoo decided to make himself known. Following the angel, he kept hidden, but close enough that Jongin would soon notice him.

 And Jongin did. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo’s back was pushed up against the trunk of a tree, a knife held against his throat.

 “Why are you following me?” was hissed into his ear, dark eyes glaring at him.

 “I mean you no harm,” Kyungsoo whispered, unable to swallow without feeling the sharp blade scratch him.

 “Why should I believe your words, fallen one?” Jongin asked, a bit more relaxed, but still not trusting.

 Trusting Kyungsoo would be his first step towards the edge of his own doom.

 “Because I could have attacked you a long time ago, but I did not,” Kyungsoo answered, taking a chance and inching forwards, feeling the knife bite into his flesh, the first light trickle of blood running down his neck making him shiver. “I stayed in the shadows, watching, waiting…”

 Jongin’s frown deepened from anger to confusion, and he pulled his blade back a bit.

 “Why?”

 Kyungsoo smiled the barest of smiles, licking his lips.

 “Because I found you interesting. I have since the first day I saw you.”

 Jongin pulled back fully at this, taking two steps backwards and letting the hand holding the knife fall to his side.

 “Interesting? Why would you find me interesting?”

 Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the angel’s uncertainty and questions. Of course such a pretty face had to be lacking somewhere else…

 “All of these questions and wonderings, are you interrogating me?” Kyungsoo asked, unable to keep some of the mock out of his voice. “You interested me first with your body, and then with your passion. Is there something wrong with finding you interesting?”

 Jongin dragged in a deep breath at Kyungsoo’s words, disbelief and confusion swimming in his eyes. He looked positively troubled, and Kyungsoo smiled sweetly at him.

 “Not until now have I had the chance of exploring my interest in you… Not until I found myself with nothing holding me back, and you in front of me…,” Kyungsoo murmured, stepping towards Jongin and following as the angel stepped back, backing up against a tree. “And I found that my interest has not cooled down in the slightest, but rather the opposite…”

 Their faces were so close that even though Jongin was taller than Kyungsoo, their breaths mingled together at every exhale.

 “Tell me,” Kyungsoo breathed, eyes darting between Jongin’s eyes and Jongin’s lips, “is that so wrong?”

 Jongin gave a small gasp, pupils dilating just the slightest, but Kyungsoo noticed it all. Kyungsoo noticed the lust in those deep eyes, before he was pushed aside, Jongin fleeing from him.

 Smirking, he watched the angel go, knowing that he had started his mission successfully. One step closer to dragging the angel down, one step closer to satisfaction.


End file.
